


Удачное приобретение

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Post-Canon, Psychology, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды молодая женщина по имени Габриэль купила старый дом в маленьком городке во Флориде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** ПОВ от 1-го лица (ОЖП)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** немного обсценной лексики, крови и ранений

      Пустынное шоссе простиралось впереди, насколько хватало глаз.  
      Прямая и ровная федеральная трасса № 75 уходила вдаль за горизонт, а по бокам тянулись бесконечные апельсиновые рощи. Асфальт мягко шелестел под колесами, руль словно застыл в одном положении, и все вместе навевало невообразимую скуку. Выудив из бардачка карту, я развернула ее на приборной панели – все равно тут даже опоссумов нет, чтобы ненароком броситься под машину.  
      Похоже, заповедники остались позади, а это значит, что я почти у цели. Теперь осталось только съехать на шоссе № 41, а потом уже на местную дорогу. Я небрежно сложила карту и запихнула обратно. Потом как-нибудь поправлю. Потянулась за сигаретами, с прискорбием обнаружив, что осталась, дай бог, четверть пачки. Надо будет запастись по дороге, да и еды какой-никакой прикупить. Прикурила, в который раз уже подпалив свисающую на правый глаз косую челку.  
      Заметив указатель, я решительно повернула руль вправо. Еще несколько миль – и вот оно, сорок первое шоссе. Здесь чувствовалась близость океана: его не было видно, но ветер стал удивительно свежим и, кажется, насквозь пропитался йодом.  
      Я включила радио и повертела ручку настройки. В эфире были одни местные радиостанции с довольно убогими мотивчиками. Я фыркнула и переключилась на магнитолу, ткнула «рандом». По салону разлились звуки «Hotel California». Отлично, то, что нужно для дальней дороги.  
      На заднем сидении недовольно завозился Тифон.  
      – Ш-ш-ш, милый, мы скоро приедем. Потерпи немного. Вода у тебя не кончилась? – Я посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида – сидящий в переноске кот даже сквозь решетку умудрялся глядеть с высокомерным презрением.  
      Еще через час мы съехали с шоссе. Я проверила уровень бензина. Мда, похоже, железная лошадка проголодалась. Впереди замаячила заправка. Я затушила сигарету, с сомнением покосилась на переполненную пепельницу и выкинула бычок в окно.  
      Хмурый парень в фирменном комбинезоне ткнул рылом «пистолета» в отверстие бензобака и меланхолично привалился к боку моего пикапа.  
      – Странная тачка, – невнятно заметил он, перекатывая во рту жвачку. – Не могу разобрать, какой она марки.  
      Еще бы! Я ее своими руками собирала в гараже у Ларри – лучшего механика на всем Восточном побережье. Кузов от «Форда», причем здорово модифицированный в процессе, а остальное, как говорится, с миру по нитке.  
      – «Порше». Новейшая модель, – с серьезным лицом заявила я, – только что с конвейера.  
      – Да? И когда это вы успели ее покрасить в таком случае? – раздался сзади густой бас.  
      Я чуть не подпрыгнула и обернулась – позади сидел на ветхом стуле пожилой негр с газетой. Крыть было нечем: помимо прочего, моя машина была раскрашена яркими подсолнухами, что смотрелось на ее мордатом, почти квадратном кузове довольно эксцентрично.  
      – Спецзаказ, – выкрутилась я. – Мне нужен город Неверхилл. Скажите, пожалуйста, до него еще далеко?  
      – Да тут рядом, – вмешался хмурый парень, – свернете вон за той рощей – и, считайте, приехали. Сначала будет торговый центр, а там и до города рукой подать.  
      – Спасибо, – кивнула я, расплатилась и покатила дальше.  
      Торговый центр – это было ценно, тем более что ночевать я собиралась в свежекупленном доме, а ни электричества, ни воды там, судя по всему, не было и пока не предвиделось. Следовательно, было бы неплохо запастись водой, дровами и жидкостью для розжига.  
      Возле рощи и впрямь был указатель с названием города. И население – полторы тысячи человек. Не густо. Свернув на подъездную дорогу, я невольно ахнула и приглушила двигатель.  
      Дом возвышался над городом – темный, огромный, венчающий собой каменистый холм. Казалось, он давит на это небо, нависает над крохотными аккуратными коттеджами, виднеющимися вдалеке. Закат, обнимающий горизонт, словно обтекал дом, оставляя его черной дырой на полотне этой реальности. Я залезла в сумку и достала фотографии, по которым купила эту махину. Похоже, агент не обманул, и это, действительно, «красивое здание, построенное в XIX веке по индивидуальному проекту в готически-фантазийном стиле». Надеюсь, что дом именно такой большой, каким кажется. Обидно было бы, если бы он оказался мелкой хибаркой. А то, что его отовсюду видно – тем лучше, и никаких указателей не понадобится, он сам себе указатель.  
      Справа в опускающихся сумерках сиял неоновыми вывесками пресловутый торговый центр. Я зарулила на стоянку, еще раз проверила, как там Тифон, и вошла внутрь. Как и в любом уважающем себя торговом центре, почти весь первый этаж тут занимал супермаркет. То, что надо. Народу в магазине было на удивление мало, но, двигаясь мимо полок с продуктами, я не раз ловила на себе удивленные взгляды. Ну да, в таком маленьком городке наверняка все друг друга знают и чужака распознают влет.  
      Сдув с глаза челку, я снова выудила из кармана любимых штанов цвета хаки список и проверила покупки. Вроде бы ничего не забыла. Навалившись на ручку, я покатила тяжелогруженую тележку на кассу и пристроилась в хвост очереди.  
      – Проездом у нас? – обратился ко мне стоящий впереди дядечка, которого я про себя отнесла к виду «горожанин словоохотливый».  
      – Да нет, – беззаботно ответила я, – собираюсь поселиться. Вот, дом купила.  
      Дядечка нахмурился.  
      – А кто у нас продавал дом? Раффены, что ли?  
      – Нет-нет, что вы, я имею в виду не коттедж, а именно дом. Тот, что на холме.  
      Воцарилось изумленное молчание – в очереди разом смолкли разговоры, и все, как по команде, уставились на меня, в том числе и те, кто до этого старался на меня не пялиться. Я улыбнулась, довольная произведенным эффектом. Что ж, послушаем, что они скажут. А им явно было, что сказать.  
      – Это же дом с привидениями! – ахнул опомнившийся первым дядечка. – Там водятся призраки!  
      – Там живет маньяк с лезвиями! – довольно громко добавил кто-то сзади.  
      О как… Славно.  
      – Не обижайте его, пожалуйста! – перекрыл шум дребезжащий старческий голос.  
      Я невольно обернулась.  
      По проходу к кассам семенила старушка, сжимающая в лапках пакет с молоком. У нее были большие печальные глаза и бледное испуганное лицо.  
      – Не обращайте внимания, – прошептал мне на ухо болтливый дядечка, – это моя тетка Ким. Пятьдесят лет назад ее жениха грохнул тот маньяк, ну, который с лезвиями. С тех пор она чокнулась. Так и не вышла замуж, все твердит про своего возлюбленного, какой он был нежный.  
      Я молча кивнула. Что ж, в любом городе найдется сумасшедшая бабка, похоже, мне посчастливилось столкнуться с местным изданием. Я проникновенно посмотрела на старушку – этот взгляд я обычно приберегала для Дары.  
      – Не волнуйтесь, я его не обижу. Поверьте мне.  
      Та мигом успокоилась и как ни в чем не бывало сунула свой пакет в тележку племянника.  
      Подошла моя очередь на кассе. За спиной по-прежнему раздавались шепотки. Здорово же я их тут взбудоражила.  
      – И блок «Lucky Strike», будьте добры, – попросила я кассиршу. Та нырнула за прилавок и выудила картонную коробку.  
      – А вы на самом деле собираетесь _там_ жить? – спросила она, глядя на меня круглыми глазами.  
      – И не только, – туманно сообщила я, подхватила пакеты с покупками и потащилась на стоянку.  
      Судя по реакции местных жителей, мне необязательно даже делать рекламу – сюда и без того будут стекаться толпы любителей острых ощущений. Просто толпы.  
      Однако надо было торопиться: на улице неотвратимо сгущались сумерки, а мне совсем не улыбалось таскаться по тамошнему саду в потемках. Исходя из мутных фотографий, сад был большой и запущенный. В конце улицы, на небольшой площадке для разворота, пришлось притормозить – высокие кованые ворота, когда-то венчавшие собой ограду, проржавели и погнулись, одна створка была свернута набок, вторая валялась на земле. Я осторожно проехала по ней, молясь про себя, чтобы там не оказалось какой-нибудь острой завитушки, только и ждущей, чтобы впиться в колесо моему автомобилю. Дорога зигзагом поднималась вверх. Я не особо глядела по сторонам: приходилось следить за дорогой, чтобы не впереться во что-нибудь ненароком. Наконец, припарковав машину перед очередными – на сей раз целыми – воротами, я прихватила фонарик и протиснулась между прутьями в сад.  
      К моему несказанному удивлению, сад оказался вполне приличным с виду. Нет, сухих деревьев в нем было полно, но помимо них моему взору предстали ухоженные клумбы и изумительно подстриженные кусты. Кажется, похожие делали во Франции. И в Англии, кажется, тоже. Во всяком случае, картинки из Гугла показывали что-то вроде этого. Любопытно, у кого это такая буйная фантазия? Учитывая нелицеприятное мнение местных жителей об этом доме, вряд ли кто-то из них ходит сюда по воскресеньям, чтобы поработать садовником. Скорее, это агентство недвижимости расстаралось, всячески стремясь пустить мне пыль в глаза. Неудивительно, если принять во внимание, что я первый покупатель, которого они смогли найти на это здание за последние сто лет.  
      Я посветила фонариком вверх. Стены и крыша дома, ограда сада были украшены фигурками зверей, птиц и каких-то диковинных животных. То, что надо. И цвет камня отличный. Из этой развалюхи выйдет отличный отель, совмещенный с аттракционом «дом с привидениями». Народ валом повалит. Внутрь я заходить не стала. Кто знает, как оно там, внутри… небось, все прогнило. Еще не хватало оказаться похороненной под обвалившейся балкой в собственном доме!  
      Протиснувшись обратно, я первым делом выпустила Тифона. Кот немедленно задрал хвост трубой и навострил лыжи прямиком на ограду.  
      – Счастливой охоты, – пожелала я своему миниатюрному «Шер-Хану», – смотри, не загуляйся там… сам по себе.  
      Мне неохота было таскаться туда-сюда сквозь узкую щель, да еще и с вещами, поэтому я вытащила из багажника ломик и принялась раздвигать створки. Через десять минут пыхтения и проклятий, а также один сломанный ноготь, одна из створок поддалась и со страшным скрипом распахнулась. Ну и зер гут, как говорится.  
      Поскольку ночевать в доме я не собиралась, пришлось выгребать из машины походное снаряжение. Палатку ставить не стала – и так тепло. Пошарила вдоль ограды, насобирала камней, сложила очаг. Рядом кинула пенку, спальник и пакеты с едой. Предположив, что в таком саду хоть где-то должна лежать огромная куча хвороста, я обошла его по периметру, и в одном из дальних углов, действительно, обнаружила эту самую кучу. Тем лучше – одновременно буду готовить и расчищать угол от мусора. Запалив недурной костер, ухнув на решетку видавшую виды сковородку и свалив на нее содержимое банки с воодушевляющим названием «Свинина с бобами», я принялась сооружать умывальник. Конечно, если понадобится принять душ или помыть голову, он мне не поможет, но пока сгодится, а потом, думаю, все наладится. Взяв одну из бутылей с водой, я открыла ее и закрыла обратно. Потом повесила на ворота оплетку из толстой проволоки, сунула в нее бутыль в перевернутом виде и аккуратно провертела ножом дырку в ее донышке. Теперь достаточно слегка открутить крышку – и вуаля – умывальник готов.  
      Потом я неспешно ужинала, поглядывая на чистые весенние звезды, вдыхая солоноватый восточный ветер и заново привыкая к ночевке под куполом неба. Как давно это было! Больше трех лет прошло. Но я помню. Я все еще помню.  
      Горячий ужин, пара банок пива – что еще нужно человеку для счастья? Правильно, теплый спальник и ясная погода. Убрав за собой, я умылась, расплела косу, сняла с себя все фенечки, чтобы они не будили меня своим звоном, и, поставив мобильник на семь утра, заползла в спальник.  
      И долго еще лежала, глядя в рассыпающиеся в очаге угли и слушая, как где-то скачет по саду Тифон. И сама не заметила, как уснула.  
      В какой-то момент мне снилось, что на меня смотрят. Я буквально всей кожей ощущала этот взгляд. Но он не был тревожным, этот сон. Скорее, это было… предвкушение, как в детстве, когда ждешь Рождество или день рождения, и твои сны полны ожиданием чуда. Потом было легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение. Кажется, я начала просыпаться… «Наверное, это лист с куста упал», – подумала я и отмахнулась. Послышалось мелодичное позвякивание, моя рука задела что-то плотное – и все пропало.  
      – Тифон, башку отверну, зверюга полосатая, – пообещала я – и опять уснула.


	2. Chapter 2

      Утро встретило меня веселеньким треньканьем будильника и ярким солнцем, бьющим точно в глаза. Выпростав из спальника левую руку, я попыталась нашарить телефон. Неудачно. Под закрытыми веками плавали золотисто-розовые круги. Вздохнув, я повернулась набок. Вернее, попыталась повернуться – и обнаружила, что голова моя плотно прижата к земле.  
      Ну елки-палки!  
      Я дернулась посильнее, и над ухом раздался вопросительный мурк. Все ясно. Тифон, как обычно, разлегся у меня на волосах. И чего ему в ногах-то не спится?  
      – Брысь, скотина, – я закинула руку за голову и пихнула кота в волосатый бок. Тот обиженно мявкнул, вскочил и пронесся мимо меня куда-то в кусты. Наконец-то мне удалось вырубить звонок.  
      Тут я заметила рядом с мобильником нечто странное. Это была прядь моих волос. Начисто срезанная.  
      – Тифон, ты просто монстр, – пробормотала я. – Придется тебя запирать в подвале, как аттракцион для туристов. И где только такие когти отрастил? Вот лишу тебя довольствия – будешь знать.  
      Костер прогорел, оставив после себя серый пепел. Я вздохнула и выбралась из спального мешка. Роса давно высохла, день наливался теплом, как спелое яблоко. Пора было приниматься за дело. Но сперва – кофе. Заново запалив костерок и взгромоздив на решетку кофейник, я побрела умываться.  
      При свете дня старый сад казался куда менее таинственным, чем ночью. Яркие цветы на клумбах, забавно подстриженные кусты… Только дом все такой же серый, мрачный и… холодный, что ли?  
      Сегодня в плане у меня стояло обследование первого этажа и предварительные прикидки объема ремонтных работ, хотя и так было понятно, что денег сюда придется вбухать немерено. Конечно же, суммы, оставшейся после покупки дома, на это бы не хватило. Удачно, что я смогла договориться с Билли – вряд ли бы кто еще согласился ссудить мне полмиллиона наличными. Теперь деньги лежали в банковской ячейке и ждали того момента, когда я начну превращать их в камень, доски, стекло, трубы… Дел хватало.  
      Для начала я достала миски и корм для Тифона. Он, конечно, тот еще охотничек, но, как я подозревала, тут и крыс нету. С чего бы им тут быть-то? Поживиться все равно нечем. Потом наскоро перекусила хлебом с клубничным вареньем, влила в себя пару кружек кофе и почувствовала, что готова к труду и обороне. Захватив фонарик помощнее, рулетку, блокнот и карандаш, я подошла к крыльцу. Ну, пора приступать к делу.  
      Дверь тихонько скрипнула и неожиданно легко отворилась. Солнечные лучи осветили огромный пыльный холл в два этажа. Пыль была везде: на полу, на столах, даже на стенах. В одном месте ровный слой пыли разбивала цепочка следов, уходящая на лестницу, что вела на второй этаж. Так-так, кажется, юное поколение не очень-то верит в бабушкины сказки про маньяка и бегает сюда на свидания. Ну, я им малину испорчу. Фонарик оказался пока не нужен – сквозь высокие окна внутрь проникало довольно света, и я повесила его на пояс.  
      У дальней стены высились какие-то бесформенные кучи, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся чудовищных размеров допотопными автоматами. Я рассмотрела их, но не нашла ничего нового для себя – все это было таким… старым. Просто ржавый хлам, который никуда не годится. Рядом с ними стоял стеллаж с запчастями. Похоже, хозяин дома был инженером-конструктором. Любопытно. Все было пыльным и грязным. Особенно меня порадовала паутина на люстре. Представляю, как я буду ее обметать. Хотя сама по себе люстра шикарная. Очень антуражно. Почти все стекла в окнах оказались предсказуемо разбиты, так что я попросту обошла холл и подсчитала количество окон. Вдоль стен стояла закрытая чехлами мебель. Дорогая, наверное. Антиквариат. Единственной не завешенной мебелью оказался длинный стол, уставленный книгами, письменными приборами и еще бог знает чем.  
      Позади парадной лестницы, украшенной зловещего вида фигурой, было еще две боковые лесенки. Я хмыкнула – и решительно направилась налево.  
      Там был узкий коридор и две двери, ведущие в жилые комнаты. Ага, две спальни. Первая явно женская. Обилие вазочек, салфеточек, несколько картин, прячущихся за мутными стеклами, ширма с китайскими мотивами, кованая кровать с шишечками, слоники на комоде. Надо будет разобрать это все, посмотреть, что можно оставить. В шкафу висели старинные платья – я не решилась их тронуть, побоялась, что рассыплются от старости. Хотя здесь сухо, вряд ли они сгнили, но…  
      Вторая комната, видимо, принадлежала хозяину. Там я обнаружила красивое бюро с множеством отделений, обитую зеленым шелком кушетку и кровать, как две капли воды похожую на ту, что стояла в соседней спальне. И еще там был камин. На каминной полке стояла фотография в рамочке. Я взяла ее, стряхнула пыль и всмотрелась в лица обитателей дома, умерших бог знает сколько лет назад. Франтоватый мужчина с усами, молодая женщина, младенец, завернутый в кружевные пеленки. Ничего особенного.  
      Кроме разве что того, что они были семьей. Одно целое, вместе – не то что я, отрезанный ломоть.  
      У Дары никогда не будет таких фотографий.  
      Я перевернула рамку и сняла заднюю стенку. На обороте подобных снимков обычно делали всяческие памятные надписи. Но ничего было не разобрать – здесь окно закрывали тяжелые бархатные шторы. Я потянулась отодвинуть одну из них – и весь карниз целиком рухнул к моим ногам, подняв облако пыли. Я едва успела отскочить и от неожиданности выронила фото. Рамка жалобно звякнула, поздоровавшись с каменным полом.  
      Ну твою же мать!  
      Чихая и ругаясь на чем свет стоит, я выскочила в коридор. Ладно, пора заканчивать с этими сентиментальными прогулками. Правая лесенка вела в хозяйственные помещения: кухню-столовую, библиотеку и весьма приличную мастерскую. Во всяком случае, инструменты и тиски там были такие же, как и в любой другой мастерской.  
      Я вернулась к парадной лестнице. Отрадно все-таки, что полы и лестницы тут каменные – одной головной болью меньше, да и шансы быть погребенной под развалинами этого дома резко уменьшались. Наскоро обежав второй этаж и не найдя ничего выдающегося, я спустилась обратно в холл. На чердак не пошла – там как раз пол был деревянный. Но и беглого взгляда оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: крышу придется делать заново, и это будет куда проще и дешевле, нежели ремонтировать старую. Подвал я тоже решила оставить на сладкое.  
      Выйдя из дома, я позвонила Ларри. Он обещал подогнать бригаду хороших строителей, да и сам собирался подъехать. Потому что второй его любовью после автомобилей была я. Ему нравилась моя увлеченность такими мужскими занятиями, как возня с моторами, ремонт сантехники и прочее. Он был старым другом отца, и я считала его крестным. А Ларри всякий раз, приезжая к нам домой, рассказывал тогда еще маленькой мне, как мой папа выиграл этот дом в кости почти сразу после того, как мама выиграла папу в карты.  
      При мысли о родном доме у меня заныло сердце. Я подняла глаза вверх и мысленно извинилась перед родителями. Но ничего не поделать – там не было никаких перспектив. А тут… вдруг получится?  
      Запустив руку в волосы, я ощутила, как они буквально скрипят под пальцами. Пыль. Да, надо бы организовать какое-никакое постоянное водоснабжение. Внезапно мне пришла в голову интересная мысль. Я обошла сад со всех сторон и наконец обнаружила небольшой колодец возле задней двери. Скинув в его мрачную глубину ведро на цепочке, я услышала далекий плеск. Значит, вода есть. Надо поставить насос, и пусть себе качает…  
      По дороге в строительный магазин я размышляла, что еще можно сделать до приезда Ларри, который обещал появиться через неделю. По всему выходило, что немного. Ну и ладно. Пусть его ребята расстараются.  
      Когда я, купив насос и душевую кабинку с баком на крыше, вернулась домой, время уже перевалило за пять часов пополудни. Остаток дня ушел на то, чтобы заставить эту штуку работать. Чудно. Теперь всегда можно будет ополоснуться. Оглянувшись по сторонам – я помнила про следы в доме и мальчишек на велосипедах, которые кружили вокруг моего автомобиля, точно стая чокнутых дельфинов, – я нырнула в кабинку. Вышла я из нее посвежевшая и, вполне возможно, помолодевшая. Ну… чуть-чуть.  
      После ужина меня потянуло на лирику, и я взялась за гитару. Села прямо на спальник, подсунула под спину рюкзак и провела рукой по струнам. Они радостно отозвались на прикосновение…  
      И сразу память услужливо подсунула совсем другие ночи – но тоже наполненные перебором струн и тихим голосом. Мобильник, будто нарочно, пискнул, возвещая о новой смс-ке. Я протянула руку, помедлила… и удалила сообщение, не читая.  
      Как обычно.  
      У меня есть Дара – и этого вполне достаточно. А память часто лжет.  
      Так я и сидела, наигрывая простенькие мелодии, пока не задремала.  
      Во сне струны пели мне об одиночестве и снеге, а я отвечала им переборами фламенко и говорила, что смерти нет.


	3. Chapter 3

      Я проснулась от того, что Тифон затеял на редкость шумную возню где-то в кустах. Солнце поднялось высоко. Глянула на часы – уже десять. Однако горазда я спать!  
      Я встала, подняла с пенки гитару и с удивлением обнаружила на ее лаковом боку свежую царапину. Вечером ее точно не было…  
      В кустах снова зашуршало.  
      – Тифон, сволочь ты хвостатая, я тебя на шапку пущу, так и знай! – рявкнула я и метнула в кусты огрызок сосиски – остаток вчерашнего ужина.  
      Шум затих, и из кустов выперся мой кот, гордо неся в зубах сосиску. Я грустно погладила риф и убрала гитару в чехол. Еще одна царапина. Жалко, подарок ведь… Ну да ладно.  
      Сегодня я собиралась спуститься в подвал. Но сначала нужно было съездить в строительный магазин – еще вчера мне пришла в голову свежая идея о том, что стоило бы запастись коробками для вещей, которые мне могут пригодиться, и мусорными мешками для барахла.  
      Выехав за ворота, я увидела на площади полицейскую машину. Сам полицейский – полноватый шатен слегка за сорок в топорщащейся на животе форме – стоял рядом и явно поджидал меня.  
      – Что вам угодно, офицер? – поинтересовалась я, притормозив и высунув голову в окно.  
      – Тоббс. Лейтенант Джеффри Тоббс. Мисс… – неуверенно начал он.  
      – МакКормик, – назвалась я. – Мисс Габриэль МакКормик. Так что вы хотели?  
      Полицейский слабо улыбнулся.  
      – Понимаете, с этим домом связана нехорошая история, поэтому…  
      – Поэтому вы решили проверить, жива ли я или меня уже прирезал маньяк с лезвиями? – насмешливо продолжила я.  
      Полицейский кивнул.  
      – Но вижу, с вами все в порядке. Что ж… Если вам понадобится моя помощь…  
      – Я наберу 911, честное скаутское, – пообещала я и покатила через город в сторону поворота на местное шоссе.  
      Странные они все. Поэтому меня нисколько не удивляет, что самые кровавые маньяки появляются в таких вот тихих городках. Поживешь тут пару десятков лет – и мысль о том, чтобы расчленить соседа зубочисткой уже не кажется такой уж дикой.  
      В магазине оказалось несколько более людно, чем в прошлый раз, так что пришлось немало потолкаться.  
      – Мисс? – окликнул меня кто-то – как раз когда я по уши углубилась в изучение характеристик мощной блекэнддекеровской дрели и прикидывала, не будет ли слишком расточительно купить ее взамен своей старенькой.       – Мисс, это ведь вы приобрели дом на холме?  
      Я обернулась.  
      Передо мной стоял мужчина лет пятидесяти со светлыми, едва тронутыми сединой густыми волосами, ярко-серыми глазами и широким мужественным лицом.  
      – Ну, допустим, я. – Похоже, на сегодня мне приветливости не завезли.  
      – Я Генри. Генри Милтон. Если вы уже слышали о том давнем убийстве, то… Это был мой брат.  
      Я вытаращила глаза.  
      – Кто? Маньяк?  
      Мужчина нахмурился.  
      – Нет, мой брат Джим. Это его убили в доме на холме. Я знаю, вам рассказывали, будто Ким его невеста, но это не так. Они просто встречались в школе. И отец говорил мне, что она была заодно с тем маньяком.  
      Я оценивающе посмотрела на этого Генри. Словно угадав мои мысли, он поспешно пояснил:  
      – Я родился уже после смерти брата.  
      – Это все, конечно, здорово, но мне-то вы зачем рассказываете свою семейную историю? Хотите уверить, что в доме полно привидений? Так я не против.  
      – Нет-нет, – Милтон усмехнулся, – просто я хочу, чтобы вы знали: тело моего брата лежало под окнами того дома. Ким заявила, что они с маньяком убили друг друга. Но второе тело так и не нашли. Я подумал, что вам стоит знать.  
      – Спасибо за беспокойство.  
      Я рассеянно покрутила в руках упаковку с дрелью и поставила обратно на полку. Вот ведь… умеет же человек испортить настроение! Я огляделась в поисках недавнего собеседника, но его и след простыл.  
      Ограничившись в итоге десятком коробок и упаковкой мусорных пакетов, я вернулась домой.  
      Домой… Странно и непривычно это было, но я уже воспринимала мрачное здание как родной дом. Все же человек – такое животное, что ко всему привыкает. Даже если в так называемом доме протекает крыша, и на чердак не зайти – того гляди обвалится.  
      Как я ни оттягивала момент спуска в подвал, но пришлось взять себя в руки.  
      Врубив фонарик, я толкнула тяжелую дверь, и та с возмущенным скрипом начала открываться. Словно протестуя против вторжения. Да я бы и сама с удовольствием отказалась, но как тогда проверить состояние труб? Как прикинуть возможности прокладки кабеля? Короче, надо идти. На всякий случай, памятуя о складах пыли наверху, я натянула на лицо маску и для верности повязала сверху влажный платок.  
      Вниз вели крутые, обвивающиеся вокруг колонны каменные ступеньки. Обуздав свою неуемную фантазию, сразу же подкинувшую мне картину выскакивающего из-за угла монстра с лезвиями – непременно в слизи и бородавках, – я начала спуск.  
      Подвал поразил мое воображение своими размерами, высотой потолков – и страшной запущенностью. Чего тут только не было! Какие-то автоматы, железяки, старая мебель, сундуки… Разделенный на несколько помещений низенькими арками, подвал напоминал сокровищницу свихнувшегося Аладдина. В самом дальнем помещении я нашла стеллаж с запыленными бутылками. В них, несомненно, было вино и, судя по датам, очень старое. И наверняка очень дорогое. Это был приятный сюрприз.  
      Воодушевленная, я продолжила «экскурсию». Аппараты и механизмы рассматривать не стала, для этого здесь было недостаточно света. Пускай ребята Ларри вытащат это барахло, а потом уже разберемся, что с ним делать. В наименее запущенном отсеке подвала хранились, по-видимому, какие-то дорогие сердцу хозяина вещи. Я подняла крышку одного из сундуков. Одежда. Мужская. Старинная, с чулками и бриджами, я такую только на картинках и видела. Можно продать в магазины для маскарада, а лучше этим… как их? А, реставраторам. Аутентичные вещи, да еще в таком приличном состоянии – с руками оторвут. Может, даже оставлю себе что-нибудь. Например, этот шелковый шейный платок. И это чудесное платье…  
      Я чувствовала, что погружаюсь в глупые исследование, на которые совсем нет времени. Да, все эти вещи, одежда – такие таинственные… можно выдумать сотни романтических историй. Ну у меня уже есть одна. И хэппи-энда у этой сказки не было. Так что к черту.  
      Второй сундук я открывать не стала, посчитав, что найду там то же самое. А вот за ним… За ним стояли холсты в рамах. Я осторожно вытащила один и развернула к свету. Краска с картины осыпалась, но на ней явственно угадывался дом. Тот самый, в пыльном подвале коего я сейчас находилась. Я пригляделась поближе: тот, да не тот. Похоже, это был эскиз будущего дома: куда более яркий, пронизанный светом и теплом, он при ближайшем рассмотрении весьма отличался от мрачного здания, которое я видела воочию. Однако фигуры зверей, дракон, вычурная ограда – все было очень похоже. Я поняла, что он мне напоминает.  
      Волшебный замок. Причем не просто так, а замок какой-нибудь принцессы. Спящей красавицы, к примеру. И то, что на картине, – это его счастливое изображение. А то, что есть на самом деле, – это замок тех времен, когда принцесса еще спит и не надеется, что принц ее разбудит. Даже подстриженные кусты навевают мысли о зарослях шиповника, сквозь которые придется прорубаться незадачливому принцу.  
      Наконец в самом темном и укромном углу я отыскала маленький сундучок. Он оказался заперт, и во мне мигом взыграло любопытство. До чертиков захотелось узнать, что ж такое важное мог запереть в нем прежний владелец.  
      Я глянула на часы: день почти прошел. Пора было закругляться. Я прихватила сундучок и вышла наверх. Сорвала маску, с наслаждением вдохнула свежий воздух – после затхлой пыльности подвала, пробивавшейся аж через угольный фильтр маски, он опьянял почище виски.  
      Пока я ковырялась в подвале, пошел мелкий противный дождь. Тифон мокрым комком жался на крыльце. Он встретил меня обиженным мявом и тут же канул в глубину дома, просочившись по обыкновению у меня под ногами. Вздохнув, я отставила сундук и пошла собирать вещи. Самым разумным было последовать примеру кота и устроить ночлег в доме, благо каменный пол позволял разжечь костерок, а дыры в потолке не давали скапливаться дыму. Обустроив «бивуак» более-менее прилично, я задумалась о своей находке. Ломать сундук не хотелось, поэтому логично было бы пойти и поискать ключик. Начать же следовало с комнаты хозяина – где еще он мог хранить личные вещи?  
      В комнате мое внимание снова привлекло бюро. Если этот конструктор где и прятал свое добро, так это там. В третьем по счету ящике обнаружилась связка разнокалиберных, чуть покрытых ржавчиной ключей. Вдруг какой-нибудь из них подойдет?  
      Вернувшись в импровизированный лагерь, я поставила греться ужин и принялась подбирать ключи. Перебрав почти половину связки, я наконец нашла, что искала.  
      В сундуке лежали стопка фотографий и письма. Верхняя фотография была точной копией той, которую я недавно разбила. Я машинально перевернула ее. Там действительно была надпись от руки: «Ричард, Аманда и Эдвард Гетсбэри, Лондон, 1863 год». Я снова пригляделась к лицам на фото. Обычная семья. А ведь наверняка этот усатый франт и есть ученый-изобретатель. Но если снимок был сделан в Лондоне, то что он забыл во Флориде? Внизу фото была овальная печать, гласившая, что снимок был сделан в ателье Биэрда. Следующие снимки были сделаны в разные годы. На них семейство было запечатлено вместе и по отдельности. Взрослые почти не менялись, разве что усы у изобретателя становились все пышнее, и о том, что между снимками прошло немало времени, свидетельствовал лишь ребенок, становившийся все старше и превратившийся сначала в серьезного мальчика, а потом в красивого юношу с грустными и очень выразительными глазами.  
      Почти на самом дне лежала фотография, запечатлевшая юношу лежащим на кушетке. Глаза его были закрыты. Некоторое время я недоумевала, зачем кому-то понадобилось фотографировать его спящим, учитывая, какими дорогими тогда были фотографии, и как трудно их было сделать.  
      Я перевернула фото.  
      На обороте значилось: «Абердин, 1889 год. Милый Эдвард, покойся с миром».  
      Несколько секунд я тупо моргала, глядя на надпись.  
      А потом вспомнила кое-что.  
      Я читала об этом. Читала, что в XIX веке было модно фотографировать умерших людей. Им придавали такие позы, что казалось, будто они спят. Иногда мертвецам даже рисовали глаза. Особенно часто так фотографировали детей – может быть, потому что они чаще умирали…  
      Мужчина, изображенный на фотографии, вне всякого сомнения, был мертв. Я посмотрела на дату, позагибала пальцы… ему было 27 лет. Всего 27. На два года меньше, чем мне.  
      Он умер. А я… Я, наверное, тоже умерла – в каком-то смысле. Потому что моя нынешняя жизнь – совсем не то, что обещает реклама хлопьев для завтрака. Совсем не то, что было у моих родителей. Совсем не то, что я хотела для себя. Я прикусила костяшки пальцев. Отчего-то очень хотелось расплакаться.  
      Но я не расплакалась.  
      Мне вдруг показалось странным, что я так переживаю за молодого человека, который в любом случае старше меня на сто с лишним лет и с которым мне все равно никогда бы не удалось встретиться.  
      Тем не менее, есть расхотелось.  
      Я вяло поковыряла ужин, закрыла его крышкой от возможных посягательств Тифона и улеглась. Фотографию я поставила перед собой и долго смотрела на нее. Под конец мне даже показалось, что юноша вот-вот откроет глаза, но, к сожалению, то была лишь игра моего воображения.  
  
_Мне снились красочные сны, с замками, развевающимися флагами над бурным северным морем и заросшим шиповником садом, сквозь который я прорубала себе дорогу мачете. В конце концов я забралась в самую высокую башню и нашла там Спящего Принца. Я поцеловала его, но он не проснулся. Тогда я легонько потрясла его за плечо. Ничего. Я испугалась. Изо всех сил тряся безвольное тело, я выкрикивала его имя. И на какой-то миг мне показалось, что веки затрепетали. Я почти представила его глаза – темные, пристальные, насмешливо-печальные, но… ничего не произошло._  
       _Башня начала рушиться. Я полетела вниз и по-прежнему звала его по имени:_  
_– Эдвард… Эдвард… Эдвард…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы будете смеяться, но на мысль о посмертной фотографии меня натолкнул вот этот снимок:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Почему-то возникла такая жуткая ассоциация...


	4. Chapter 4

      Проснувшись на следующее утро и увидев над головой высокий стрельчатый потолок, я долго не могла понять, где нахожусь. В голове крутились обрывки вчерашнего сна. «Кажется, я все-таки сверзилась с башни», – некстати подумалось мне. Воздух был сырым и довольно прохладным, и лежать на каменных плитах было не особенно-то комфортно. Наконец я согнала оцепенелость и все вспомнила: и хождение по подвалу, и запертый сундук, и фотографию… Вот она, лежит передо мной во всей своей ужасающей неотвратимости. Фотография, запечатлевшая чью-то прерванную жизнь, жалкая попытка продлить существование человека на Земле.  
      Пол тут и там усеивали подсыхающие лужи. Я ожидала этого, потому и постаралась выбрать место с наиболее уцелевшим потолком – вокруг было сухо. И на слегка потревоженной мною пыли я вдруг увидела следы. Они показались знакомыми… Точно! Именно они вели к лестнице, когда я первый раз вошла в дом. Но я могла поклясться чем угодно, что еще вчера их тут не было. Значит, кто-то ходил тут, пока я спала, и вряд ли это была влюбленная парочка, тем более что следы принадлежали одному человеку. Я поставила рядом с отпечатком свою ногу. Похоже, нога у таинственного гостя длиннее моей больше, чем на дюйм. Мужская нога. Хотя…  
      Я внезапно представила ту старушку, Ким, в клоунских ботинках, с пакетом молока в одной руке и с окровавленной зубочисткой – в другой. Бррр! Я помотала головой. Зубочистка трансформировалась в здоровенный секатор с широкими лезвиями, покрытый засохшей кровью с налипшими волосами. В памяти мигом всплыли все столь щедро выданные мне предостережения. Я истошно старалась уверить взбесившийся рассудок, что это всего лишь злая, глупая шутка, что это просто местная молодежь совершенно обнаглела… Но рациональная часть потерпела позорное фиаско. Все эти странные случаи…  
      О Боже.  
      Настоящий маньяк. Все это время он был здесь, бродил рядышком. Прядь волос, гитара… Он смотрел на меня ночью, трогал мои вещи, но не нападал. Присматривался, небось. А я, идиотка, ходила по лезвию и ничего не видела дальше носа.  
      По лезвию.  
      Че-о-орт!  
      В душе поднимался какой-то мерзлый, липкий и тошнотворный ужас. Захотелось немедленно собраться и умотать отсюда куда глаза глядят. Но, конечно, я этого не сделала. Сдаваться этому престарелому маньяку? Да ни за что! Во-первых, до сих пор он меня не убил и даже не показался ни разу, значит, ему нужно что-то другое. Во-вторых, это мой дом, и я не позволю никому себя запугать. Тут мелькнула мысль, что это может оказаться спектакль, разыгранный жителями городка, чтобы изгнать чужачку. Тут же подумалось, что в таком случае в полицию обращаться бессмысленно – судя по повышенному интересу ко мне лейтенанта Тоббса, она тоже замешана. Может, я ошибаюсь, но лучше перебдеть. Значит, нужно действовать своими силами. Днем маньяк не высовывается, придется дожидаться ночи, как в классических ужастиках. Другого пути нет – искать его в доме бессмысленно, он знает его лучше меня и наверняка ускользнет в какую-нибудь щель. Решено – я подкараулю, когда он выползет из своей норы, и возьму тепленьким. А пока, на случай, если он следит откуда-нибудь за мной, я буду вести себя, как обычно.  
      Так что я позавтракала – постаралась подкрепиться поплотнее, чтобы набраться сил – как можно более непринужденно прогулялась до автомобиля и выудила из-под водительского сидения свой Ruger. Надеюсь, в случае чего, этому ублюдку хватит 17 пуль, чтобы сдохнуть. И надеюсь, что хоть одна пуля ему достанется – зря я, что ли, в нежном возрасте околачивалась в тирах? Я сунула пистолет за пояс штанов и прикрыла футболкой.  
      Теперь следовало изобразить бурную деятельность, поэтому досыпав коту корма и поменяв воду, я подхватила коробку и мусорный мешок и направилась разгребать местные завалы. Начала со второго этажа, справедливо рассудив, что удобнее двигаться сверху вниз, чем наоборот.  
      Пять часов спустя, насквозь пропитавшись пылью (не спасали ни маска на лице, ни бандана на волосах), извозившись, как поросенок, и пропахнув потом, я сволокла на первый этаж последнюю, десятую коробку. Мусорные мешки кончились еще на середине пути, и хлам пришлось попросту свалить в коридоре. Видимо, я поторопилась, купив так мало тары. Проходя мимо завешенного серой тряпкой и паутиной зеркала, я притормозила. Сдернула тряпицу, повозила ей по гладкой поверхности…  
      Мда.  
      Создавалось такое впечатление, будто я… выцвела. Стала похожа на негатив старинной фотографии. Фотографии… Не буду об этом думать, не хочу. Кстати, о птичках: какое отношение имеет мой гипотетический психопат с колюще-режущими к семейству, которое тут обитало? В агентстве меня заверили, что у прежнего владельца не осталось живых родственников. Может, дальний? Какой-нибудь троюродный племянник шурина двоюродной бабки со стороны золовки?  
      Хватит.  
      Оставшееся до темноты время я приводила себя в порядок, готовила ужин, беззлобно поругивала Тифона, поигрывала на гитаре и перебирала найденные безделушки – словом, вела себя максимально естественно. И все время чувствовала нарастающее напряжение. У меня аж голова заболела. Под конец стало так страшно, что я на всякий случай отзвонилась бабушке.  
      – Да? – раздался в трубке чуть дрожащий, но такой родной старческий голос.  
      – Привет, Ба, это Габи. Как вы там? – как можно жизнерадостней осведомилась я.  
      – А, Габриэлла…  
      Бабушка всегда звала меня так, с самого детства. Это высокопарное имя, по ее мнению, должно было напоминать мне о высоком происхождении семьи. Хотя где там высоком! Это было так давно, что я и не знала толком ничего о людях, глядевших на меня с темных портретов в ее старом доме в Иллинойсе.  
      – Как вы? – повторила я.  
      – Все прекрасно. А как твое… начинание?  
      Да, я знала, что бабушка не одобряла ту легкость, с которой я избавилась от родительского гнезда. Легкости не было, но показывать это я не посчитала нужным. Пусть лучше думает, что ее внучка – черствая расчетливая стерва, чем утешает и жалеет. Не нужно мне жалости. Ни от кого.  
      – У меня все хорошо, – ответила я, почти не кривя душой, – а как Дара?  
      – Все так же. Носится по двору и вытаптывает мои левкои, – голос бабушки смягчился. Я знала, что она души не чает в правнучке, хотя и считает, что ангельская внешность, унаследованная от родителей, едва перетягивает несносный характер, унаследованный от них же.  
      – Позови ее, Ба.  
      – Минутку. Дара, солнышко, подойди! Мама хочет с тобой поговорить, – крикнула бабушка в сторону.  
      Несколько минут спустя послышался топоток, и у самого уха отозвалось запыхавшееся:  
      – Мам?  
      – Привет, мой солнечный зайчик. Ты в порядке?  
      – Ага. Мам, а ты скоро приедешь?  
      – Скоро, – я мысленно вздохнула и скрестила пальцы. – Вот дострою замок для моей принцессы – и заберу тебя.  
      – И Ба?  
      – И Ба, если она захочет. – В том, что Ба не захочет, я ни минуты не сомневалась.  
      – А кто она? – детский голос внезапно посерьезнел.  
      – Кто?  
      – Ну, принцесса?  
      Я рассмеялась.  
      – Ты, кто же еще!  
      – А-а-а… – и после паузы: – Я очень скучаю, мам. Приезжай.  
      – Я тоже. Я приеду. Ну, пока?  
      – Пока, мам. Ба, мама попрощалась.  
      Трубку снова взяла бабушка.  
      – Габриэлла… Спасибо, что позвонила.  
      – Я приеду, – зачем-то повторила я.  
      – Знаю. Мы будем ждать…  
      – До свидания, Ба.  
      Я еще некоторое время слушала доносящиеся из телефона гудки, потом вытерла щеки и пошла готовиться ко сну.  
      Лежа в запахнутом, но не застегнутом спальнике, сжимая в правой руке фонарь, а в левой – пистолет, я почти видела, как адреналин заливает меня по самые глаза. Только бы не сорваться, только бы получилось, только бы…  
      Тихие шаркающие шаги. И как я могла их не расслышать раньше? Неужто так крепко спалось на новом месте?  
      Цвирк-шорк, цвирк-шорк, будто их обладатель прихрамывает на одну ногу.  
      Дошли до лагеря. Остановились. Свет полупотухшего костра выхватил из чернильного мрака неясную фигуру. Такую же темную, как ночь, которая ее исторгла. Алые отсветы заметались по черной блестящей коже, многочисленным заклепкам… Фигура, неловко скособочившись, присела перед сундучком с фотографиями, проскрежетала чем-то острым по крышке…  
      И тут мои нервы не выдержали.  
      Я откинула верх спальника и резко села.  
      – Ни с места! Руки вверх! Стреляю без предупреждения! – завопила я, выхватывая пистолет и нацеливая его на незнакомца и одновременно направляя на него фонарик, стараясь попасть лучом прямо в глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

      Чужак дернулся и упал навзничь. Раздался пронзительный звук, словно по камню проскребли ножом. Я медленно поднялась, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, и сделала шаг по направлению к чужаку, все еще держа на мушке его голову и светя в глаза фонариком.  
      – Кто ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
      – Эдвард. Я здесь живу.  
      Голос, господи, какой у него тихий и дрожащий голос… Испуганный.  
      Хорошо, что испуганный. Я глянула на свою трясущуюся руку – пистолет ходил ходуном – и подумала, что стоит держаться поувереннее. И тут его слова просочились наконец сквозь адреналиновый барьер.  
      – Эдвард? – переспросила я недоверчиво и подошла поближе.  
      Незнакомец попытался отползти. Раздался все тот же отвратительный скрежет. Лезвия – догадалась я. Он их где-то прячет, выжидая, когда я расслаблюсь и позволю себя прирезать. Не дождется.  
      – Покажи руки! – потребовала я.  
      Этот странный тип поднял правую руку, опираясь на локоть левой. В свете фонарика ярко сверкнула сталь.  
      – Я же велела бросить оружие! – завопила я и на всякий случай отступила назад.  
      – Я… не могу. Это рука, – как-то обреченно ответил незнакомец и пошевелил лезвиями.  
      – Иди ты?!  
      Я едва не рассмеялась от абсурдности ситуации. Передо мной лежит тип, затянутый в черную кожу, выглядит так, точно в дурдоме объявили день открытых дверей и по ошибке выпустили самых буйных пациентов, и хочет уверить меня, что эта штука с лезвиями – его рука. Мда, бывают случаи, когда не все дома, а эта стадия, по-видимому, называется «все ушли».  
      – Если ты сейчас же не избавишься от этой хреновины и не отбросишь ее подальше, я тебя пристрелю. И ничего мне за это не будет, – пригрозила я. – и где вторая рука, а? Чего ты ее прячешь? Что в…  
      Слова застряли в глотке.  
      Потому что он совсем лег на спину и поднял левую руку.  
      Богом клянусь, я никогда в жизни ничего подобного не видела.  
      До локтя это была обычная рука, несмотря на кожу и ремни. Но ниже локтя свисало уродливое сплетение железяк, навевающее странные ассоциации с Терминатором. Стоп. А это мысль!  
      – Ты робот? – я недоверчиво глядела на культю, – андроид?  
      – Я человек, – возразил незнакомец.  
      – Угу, а я – мать Тереза…  
      Я приблизилась и склонилась над ним. Лежа на спине особо не подергаешься, да и рука у него, как выяснилось, только одна. Эдвард не врал: правая кисть казалась жесткой перчаткой, к которой вместо пальцев были прикреплены длинные лезвия. Эдвард… Пораженная внезапной догадкой, я посветила ему в лицо. Он зажмурился, но я все равно видела… Метнувшись к сундучку, я вытащила фотографию.  
      Это был он.  
      Бледный, с фиолетовыми тенями вокруг глаз, с многочисленными дурно зажившими порезами, но это был он. По какой-то причине я сразу же успокоилась. И даже повеселела. Я убрала фонарик, сунула пистолет за пазуху, фото – в карман и пошла за хворостом.  
      Когда я вернулась, Эдвард, точно майский жук, все так же лежал на спине, подняв руки, и опасливо смотрел на мои манипуляции. Я раздула костер и повернулась к нему.  
      – Вставай уже, человек, – фыркнула я. – И объясни толком, что ты тут забыл.  
      Он неловко перекатился набок и попробовал приподняться на том, что осталось от левой руки, помогая себе правой; железки скользили по полу. Эдварду удалось сесть, но встать он уже не смог. Я обратила внимание на то, как он странно двигает правой ногой, и вспомнила звук его шагов. Видимо, нога тоже была поломана. Наконец он прекратил бесплодные усилия и оперся на неповрежденную руку.  
      – Я… не могу подняться.  
      Я вздохнула. Кажется, без моей помощи он не сдвинется. Забавно, но я уже почти не боялась этого странного создания – уж больно жалко оно выглядело.  
      – Давай свою клешню. Да не правую, левую давай, – я ухватила его за локоть, напряглась – и вздернула на ноги. Эдвард тяжело оперся на меня, так что от неожиданности я сама едва не загремела на каменные плиты. Перехватив это чудо природы за талию, я отбуксировала его на спальник и усадила там, а сама отправилась греть остатки кофе.  
      – Спасибо, – прошелестело мне вслед.  
      – Как же ты поднимался раньше? – я оглянулась через плечо на сумрачную фигуру.  
      – Долго. Иногда – несколько дней.  
      Я невольно содрогнулась, представив себе, каково это – беспомощно лежать где-нибудь на полу и знать, что никто не придет, что если сам не встанешь, то останешься там навсегда. Вдруг подумалось: это чертовски похоже на мою теперешнюю жизнь. Хорошо, что я всегда приземляюсь на ноги. Этот парень окончательно перестал меня пугать. Похоже, это я напугала его до судорог, а был бы он маньяком, вряд ли бы так боялся.  
      Прихватив пиво, я плюхнулась рядом. Эдвард настороженно покосился на меня, и я практически слышала, как у него в голове крутятся шестеренки (интересно, а они правда крутятся?): отодвинуться от меня подальше или смириться с неизбежным?  
      – Не бойся, я не кусаюсь, – заверила я и, потянув из-за спины шерстяной плед, накинула его на плечи своего неожиданно обретенного собеседника. – Рассказывай.  
      – Что рассказывать?  
      – Откуда ты взялся, что тут делаешь, давно ты тут… Короче, все.  
      – Короче?  
      Я рассмеялась. Нет, это не Терминатор, это Дейта какой-то!  
      – Я имею в виду, что хочу услышать твою историю. Целиком. С начала и до настоящего момента. Понятно?  
      – Понятно.  
      Я вскрыла банку. Пиво было тепловатым, но меня это уже не волновало. Вытащив из кармана фотографию, я сунула ее Эдварду под нос.  
      – И не забудь объяснить, почему ты так похож на этого человека.  
      Тот уставился на фото, будто первый раз его видел. Впрочем, я не исключала такой возможности, учитывая, в какой пыльной дыре стоял приснопамятный сундук.  
      – Я не знаю почему, – подтвердил Эдвард мои предположения.  
      – Тогда рассказывай, что знаешь, – велела я.  
      Он вздохнул, помолчал – и начал рассказывать. Голос звучал неуверенно, словно его обладатель забыл, как им пользоваться. Он говорил о старом ученом-изобретателе, которому однажды пришло в голову превратить механизм для резки салата в живое существо. О том, как ему это удалось. Почти удалось. И нет, это было не нарочно, он хотел закончить Эдварда, просто не успел. О том, как этот изобретатель, которого Эдвард, кажется, всерьез считал своим отцом, учил его, читал ему, развлекал…  
      Я слушала, и перед глазами у меня вставала своя версия событий. По словам Эдварда, ученый был очень стар. А юноша на фото – скорее всего, его сын – очень молод. И еще была комната жены… Возможно, это была попытка старика уйти от одиночества? Как бы то ни было, но тем самым он обрек на одиночество другого, который также не заслуживал этого. Никто в целом свете не заслуживает быть один.  
      Из носика кофейника повалил пар. Я допила оставшееся пиво и встала.  
      – Кофе будешь?  
      – Да. Спасибо.  
      Я и сама не знала, почему предложила ему кофе. По идее, роботы же не питаются… Но вдруг показалось негостеприимным хлебать эту коричневую муть, пока он будет сидеть тут как бедный родственник. Если честно, я ждала, что Эдвард откажется. Но нет, согласился. Вот и поди ж ты, пойми, кто он там: андроид, инопланетянин или взаправду человек, как он сам считает?  
      Вернувшись с двумя жестяными кружками, я застыла в нерешительности. Чем ему-то кружку держать? Не поить же его… Я поставила свою на пол, взявшись за угол одеяла, перехватила вторую кружку за край и вцепилась Эдварду в плечо.  
      – Вытяни руку.  
      Он послушно выставил перед собой тот кошмар, который у обычных людей именуется кистью – и сразу же начал заваливаться назад. И завалился бы, если бы я его не держала. Я осторожно нанизала ручку кружки на его указательный «палец» и скомандовала:  
      – Теперь прижми большим пальцем.  
      Он так и сделал. Убедившись, что кружка зажата надежно, я отпустила ее. Держать Эдварда оказалось тяжеловато, так что я сразу перешла ко второй части операции и, развернув его слегка от себя, села так, чтобы упираться спиной ему в спину.  
      – Удобно? Я положила тебе два кусочка сахара.  
      – Спасибо… Тереза.  
      Я подавилась кофе.  
      – Что-о?  
      – Вы так назвались. – В голосе Эдварда слышалось явное смущение.  
      Я хихикнула. Этот парень был еще наивнее, чем я думала. Наивнее, чем вообще можно представить.  
      – Мне зовут Габриэль. Можешь звать меня Габи.  
      – Габи, – повторил он, будто пробуя имя на вкус. – Спасибо за кофе.  
      – Пожалуйста. Давай продолжай.  
      И он снова говорил, и иногда казалось, что он рассказывает свою историю вовсе не мне, а себе самому… А я слушала, не забывая прихлебывать из своей кружки и глядя, как на пол падают частые капли – снаружи опять шел дождь. В какой-то момент мои веки отяжелели, убаюкивающий голос слышался все дальше и дальше, пламя костра превратилось в размытое пятно…  
      Последнее, что я слышала, было:  
      – И тогда я увидел ее, танцующую под падающим снегом.


	6. Chapter 6

      Первое, что я осознала, проснувшись, – у меня невозможно затекла шея. Мельком удивившись тому, как мне удалось заснуть на той жесткой поверхности, которую я сейчас чувствовала под собой, я открыла глаза. И тут же закрыла. Потому что надо мной нависало чье-то лицо. Без паники, – приказала я себе, – думай, думай, откуда тут взялось это лицо, а главное – что ты делала вчера. Вчера я ловила маньяка…  
      И в памяти начала всплывать вся столь богатая на события прошлая ночь. Я подкараулила маньяка… Только это оказался вовсе не маньяк… Странный сломанный механизм… человек… Он назвал себя человеком… Он рассказывал мне о себе… Как его зовут?..  
      – Эдвард.  
      – Доброе утро, – прошелестел он, и я удивилась странно светлому выражению его лица. Словно он видел или слышал нечто необыкновенно приятное. Хотя что может быть приятного в моей опухшей со сна физиономии? Или дело в том, что я назвала его по имени? Или в том, что рядом с ним впервые за долгое время оказалось живое существо?  
      Рядом?  
      Тут до меня начало доходить… Вчера я заснула, не дослушав до конца. И теперь лежу головой на чем-то жестком… у него на коленях.  
      Собрав все эти своевременные соображения в кучу, я довольно резво подскочила, едва не опрокинув Эдварда. Чтобы удержаться, он сильнее склонился вправо, загремев по полу кружкой, которая так и осталась висеть у него на «пальце», и проехавшись ладонью по натекшей из нее жиже.  
      – Простите за кофе… вы спали, я не хотел вас будить, и пришлось…  
      – Да ладно, здесь так грязно и сыро сейчас, что лишняя лужа практически незаметна. Это мне резон извиняться – из-за меня ты, наверное, сам не выспался.  
      – Я не нуждаюсь в сне.  
      Я кивнула – андроидам сон совершенно ни к чему. Разве что батарейки подзарядить…  
      – Эдвард, а у тебя есть батарейки?  
      – Нет.  
      – А на чем ты работаешь?  
      – Работаю? Я подстригаю кусты, делаю ледяные статуи…  
      Я поняла, что мы с ним малость не поняли друг друга.  
      – В смысле, что тебе нужно для жизни?  
      Он пожал плечами.  
      – Не знаю. Ничего.  
      Это прозвучало так… короче, мне не понравилось, как это прозвучало. Я вздохнула и подняла голову. День обещал быть ясным и солнечным – сквозь окна пробивался ласковый золотой свет. На одном из подоконников примостился Тифон, греясь в первых утренних лучах. Я снова вздохнула.  
      – Но, надеюсь, от завтрака не откажешься? И не надо мне выкать, я не такая уж старая. Скорее, это ты постарше меня будешь. Лет на сто.  
      – Не откажусь. Не буду… сто лет?  
      – Ну, судя по одежде в комнатах, тебя создали еще в позапрошлом веке. Но это неважно. Посиди тут… или… а пойдем-ка наружу!  
      Я бесцеремонно подхватила Эдварда под руку и потащила на выход.  
      Пристроив своего гостя под кустиком, я вернулась за вещами и провиантом. Лужи на полу почти высохли, и сейчас дом выглядел куда приветливее. Или это потому, что в нем, как оказалось, кто-то живет? Я не знала. Только понимала каким-то внутренним чутьем, что отныне ничего уже не будет, как было. И будет только лучше. Занятно, прежде подобное ощущение появлялось, только когда я навещала Дару и Ба. Побросав вещи в рюкзак и прихватив постель, я вернулась к «стоянке» в саду.  
      – Пересаживайся, на земле сидеть неполезно, – я махнула в сторону разложенной пенки и отправилась колдовать над завтраком. – Сосиски любишь?  
      – Наверное.  
      Я кивнула.  
      – Значит, сосиски. Все равно у меня больше ничего нет. Черт, опять придется ехать в магазин!  
      Кофейник булькал, сосиски скворчали, а я думала, что жизнь вроде бы налаживается.  
      – Вот, – сказала я, ставя на доску, заменявшую стол, тарелку с аппетитно-румяными сосисками, кофейник и прочие милые сердцу мелочи, вкупе составляющие один из традиционных завтраков туриста. – Надеюсь, с кружкой управишься сам? А то так есть хочется, что переночевать негде.  
      Эдвард вскинул непонимающие глаза. Предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы, я пояснила:  
      – Просто присказка. Ну так как?  
      – Управлюсь.  
      – Вот и славно.  
      Я подцепила сосиску на вилку, мазнула ею по блюдцу с кетчупом и откусила чуть ли не половину. Вторым укусом я прекратила ее существование на бренной земле, зажевала хлебом и заполировала это дело изрядным глотком кофе. Утолив таким образом первый голод, я принялась наблюдать за действиями Эдварда. Он нанизал сосиску на лезвие, но то оказалось слишком широким и острым и прорезало ее насквозь. Сосиска упала на траву – к вящей радости караулившего неподалеку Тифона.  
      – Извини… – я практически услышала проглоченное «…те».  
      – Фиг с ней, с сосиской, я припрятала еще пару на случай… – очень хотелось сказать «атомной войны», но мне вовремя пришло в голову, что это выражение вызовет еще не один вопрос, поэтому я просто широким жестом обвела импровизированный стол рукой и попросила не стесняться.  
      Вторая сосиска не слетела с лезвия, зато проскочила аж до самой кисти. В конце концов мне надоело смотреть на мучения Эдварда, я отставила наполовину опустошенную кружку и сдернула чертов полуфабрикат. Эдвард выжидательно уставился на меня, и я снова подумала, до чего он похож на того, другого…  
      Тут мне пришла в голову одна идея.  
      – Так. Давай отвлечемся от пищи телесной и обратимся к духовной. Давным-давно мой… не помню кто поведал мне притчу. Подозреваю, что она докатилась до него через десятые руки и уже весьма отличается от оригинала. Короче, я понятия не имею, кто ее рассказал изначально – Конфуций или какой другой шибко умный китаец, но случилось так, что мудрец попал на тот свет. И ему подвалила удача побывать по очереди в аду и в раю. Ад представлял собой столовую с кучей столов, заваленных вкуснейшей снедью, но грешники все как один были несчастными, оборванными и голодными. Потому что взять эту пищу можно было только специальными палочками – фута этак в три длиной. И грешники никак не могли положить эту пищу себе в рот. Они дрались друг с другом, изобретали множество способов насытиться (ни один не работал) и, в целом, производили удручающее впечатление. Затем мудрец попал в рай. Там было все то же самое, за одним исключением: праведники были сыты, опрятны и довольны. В чем был их секрет? Очень просто – они кормили соседа напротив. Думаю, мораль этой истории в том, что настоящие ад и рай сокрыты в нас самих, но в данном случае моральный аспект меня мало волнует. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы воспользоваться примером праведников?  
      Я перевела дух и посмотрела на Эдварда. Он выглядел слегка испуганным.  
      – Может, не стоит? Я могу тебя поранить… Сильно.  
      – Не беспокойся, – отмахнулась я, – умением есть с ножа я виртуозно овладела в походах, так что если не начнешь дергаться, все будет просто прекрасно.  
      И, не дожидаясь его ответа, наколола сосиску на свою вилку и сунула ему под нос. Эдвард смешно вытянул губы и откусил кусочек. Прожевал. Слабо улыбнулся.  
      – Вкусно.  
      – Теперь моя очередь.  
      Он подцепил сосиску на указательный «палец» и осторожно поднес ее к моему лицу. Я почти чувствовала его огромное напряжение, словно оно передалось через почву. Лезвие не дрожало, Эдвард сидел спокойно, но мне вдруг показалось, что он все силы положил на эту каменную неподвижность. Что совершенно никуда не годилось. Я не стала затягивать представление, грозившее обернуться пыткой, и, не мудрствуя лукаво, отмахнула от сосиски приличный шмат.  
      – Видишь, как здорово! А ты боялся. – Я прожевала и широко улыбнулась.  
      Вы когда-нибудь видели, как улыбаются глазами? Знаю, видели, и не раз. Книжные штампы набили оскомину, киногерои норовят что-то такое изобразить, можно увидеть, как близкие и родные искрятся весельем, если вы даете себе труд это заметить. Но я никогда не думала, что улыбка может соперничать с солнечным весенним утром. До сегодняшнего дня. Да, скажите, что это тоже избитая метафора. Вас там не было.  
      А я была.  
      – Кетчупа? Хлеба? – поинтересовалась я.  
      Эдвард помотал головой.  
      – А тебе?  
      – Тоже обойдусь.  
      И мы сидели, взапуски ели сосиски, весело переглядывались и улыбались друг другу  
      Эдвард улыбался забавно, лишь уголками губ, будто опасаясь выпускать в мир банальные улыбки, когда можно подарить ему настоящее сокровище. А я буквально купалась в этой внезапно зародившейся радости и испытывала странную гордость, оттого что вся она досталась одной мне.  
      В эти минуты он меньше всего походил на андроида.


	7. Chapter 7

      Наконец с завтраком было покончено, и я получила долгожданную возможность попристальнее разглядеть Эдварда при свете дня. Более всего меня, конечно, занимала поврежденная рука, да и нога требовала внимания. Черный его костюм был порван в нескольких местах, бляхи на ремнях погнуты, а сам он казался припорошенным белым порошком. Даже в густой черной гриве запутались крупинки, создавая впечатление седины, удивительным образом контрастирующей с молодым или, скорее, вневозрастным лицом. На фоне всего этого его глаза, казалось, жили отдельной жизнью, ярко выражая каждую возникающую в душе эмоцию.  
      – Какой-то ты пыльный, – заметила я. – Живешь на чердаке?  
      – Да.  
      – И рука… там осталась, да? – озвучила я новую догадку.  
      – Да.  
      Я подумала о мастерской в задней части дома.  
      – Вставай. Прогуляемся до твоего чердака.  
      Пока Эдвард возился, поднимаясь, я сбегала к машине за мотком крепкой веревки.  
      – Ты знаешь, где там опасные участки? – спросила я, пропуская Эдварда вперед себя в дом.  
      – Нет, но я почти не хожу по чердаку. Только в правой части. Там безопасно. А рука – в левой.  
      – Угу.  
      Из-за ноги Эдвард шел довольно медленно, поэтому на лестнице я его обогнала. Перед входом на чердак я остановилась и, в ожидании, пока он дотелепает до площадки, крепко обвязалась веревкой и защелкнула карабин. Потом обмотала веревку вокруг перил и закрепила второй конец на талии подошедшего Эдварда.  
      – Твоя задача – удержаться на ногах и не дать мне упасть, если подо мной провалится пол.  
      О том, что будет, если на меня обрушится потолок, я старалась не думать.  
      – В… тебе не нужно ходить туда… из-за меня, Габи. Это…  
      – Опасно, я в курсе. И очень глупо, да. Но знаешь, я никогда особым умом не отличалась.  
      Я ободряюще улыбнулась, похлопала Эдварда по плечу, подняв облачко пыли, и, пытаясь выкинуть из головы его отчаянно-умоляющий взгляд, шагнула на чердак.  
      Осторожно ступая по угрожающе провисающим доскам, я размышляла, какого же черта я принимаю такое участие в человеке, да и не в человеке даже, которого знаю меньше двенадцати часов и которого недавно собиралась пристрелить, как бешеную собаку. Ответа на этот вопрос не находилось. Хотя, может, все дело в моем нерастраченном материнском инстинкте? Дара далеко, Тифон на роль младенца ну никак не подходит, а тут буквально под боком оказывается нуждающееся в помощи существо. Робот он там или нет, но действовал он, как человек. Как будто у него есть душа: робкая и одинокая. Вот меня и заколбасило…  
      От этих мыслей у меня пухла голова.  
      Чердак был велик и полуразрушен. Крыша явно держалась на соплях, несмотря на многочисленные подпорки. С полом было чуть получше – во всяком случае, ни одна доска подо мной даже не треснула. Издалека приметив наиболее здоровенную кучу из прогнивших стропил, черепицы и кусков штукатурки, я направилась прямиком к ней.  
      Место, где завалило Эдварда, я нашла почти сразу. Там на полу было коричневое пятно. Кровь… Но откуда? Нет, глупости, смазка какая-нибудь или что там у него… топливо. Я принялась аккуратно отваливать куски черепицы. Тянулись минуты, в проникающих сквозь дыры в крыше солнечных лучах плясали пылинки, а проклятая рука никак не желала находиться…  
      – Вот зараза. – Я напоролась ладонью на острие, – здравствуй, столбняк…  
      – Что случилось? – Эдвард переминался на пороге, но не решался войти, видимо, памятуя о моих инструкциях.  
      Я отмахнулась.  
      – Руку твою нашла. Не ходи сюда.  
      Выудила из кармана платок, перевязала ладонь. Порез оказался длинным, но неглубоким. Заживет быстро, но болеть будет, как сволочь. Потом раскидала еще несколько обломков, освобождая лезвия и кисть. Теперь была очередь балки, которая и прижимала Эдвардову руку предплечьем к полу – острый край размозжил механизм и фактически отрезал ее, подобно гильотине. Балка оказалась тяжелой, но в итоге я ее сдвинула. Мне было проще, так как я вытаскивала руку с другой стороны.  
      – Вот. – Я гордо помахала трофеем перед Эдвардом. – Посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
      – Ты порезалась? – Он выглядел таким виноватым, будто лично покромсал меня в лапшу.  
      – Да, рука была такая грязная, что я бы ее и не заметила, если бы не порезалась. И не надо на меня так смотреть. Обычный несчастный случай, никто от такого не застрахован. Разве если я спрыгну с моста, в этом виноваты его строители?  
      Эдварда помотал головой, и взгляд его прояснился.  
      – И ты… можешь ее починить?  
      – Понятия не имею. – Я пожала плечами. – Нужно будет как следует в ней поковыряться, так что потопали-ка мы в мастерскую. К тому же, там наверняка есть запчасти.  
      И мы потопали в мастерскую.  
      На месте я подтащила верстак поближе к окну и помогла Эдварду на него взобраться. Самый поверхностный осмотр дал понять, что в одиночку, да еще без серьезных инструментов я с этим не справлюсь. Нет, с культей было все в относительном порядке, но вот в оторванной руке все «внутренности» сплющило и перекорежило, а погода довершила начатое – они слиплись в отвратительную мокрую и ржавую массу.  
      – А это что? – я показала на потрескавшуюся каучуковую трубку на конце культи, пережатую стальным зажимом.  
      – Мммм… оттуда идет кровь.  
      – Как это? – не поняла я.  
      – В этой трубке моя кровь.  
      Я недоверчиво уставилась на Эдварда – он ответил мне спокойным и ясным взглядом.  
      – Ты не против, если я проверю? Я не буду снимать зажим, только чуть ослаблю.  
      – Если так нужно…  
      – Вот и славно.  
      Я нажала на концы зажима, его бранши чуть ослабли, и на поверхность верстака упали густые алые капли. В испуге я перекрыла трубку обратно. Неужели правда? Я мазнула по капле кончиком пальца и поднесла ко рту. Знакомый медно-солоноватый привкус. Кровь. Как это может быть? Ну как? Вся моя предыдущая жизнь, весь технический опыт в один голос кричали, что так не бывает. Однако же вот он, Эдвард, лежит передо мной, и где-то в его механическом теле пролегают резиновые трубки, наполненные вполне настоящей кровью. Либо предельно достоверной ее имитацией, но в эту версию верилось слабо.  
      Я взглянула на трубку новым взглядом – и ужаснулась. Она вся была покрыта трещинами. Я знала, что срок службы резины невысок, со временем она разрушается. И, кажется, эта трубка находится на пределе своей прочности. Нет оснований считать, что остальные тру… сосуды выглядят лучше. А это означает, что если в ближайшее время не сделать полную замену, Эдвард просто-напросто… истечет кровью.  
      Меня передернуло.  
      – Полежи здесь немного, ладно? – Я ласково улыбнулась тревожно глядевшему на меня Эдварду. – Я быстренько позвоню кое-кому и сразу вернусь.  
      Через маленькую заднюю дверь я вышла в сад – в доме телефон ловил отвратно, толстый камень глушил волны за милую душу – и набрала номер Ларри.  
      – Здравствуй, свет очей моих! – радостно пробасило в трубке. – Что-то еще случилось?  
      – Ларри, – укоризненно ответила я, – по-твоему я не в состоянии позвонить тебе просто так, без повода?  
      – Неа, – отозвался Ларри. – Крайний раз, когда ты звонила мне без повода, у меня был день рожденья. Упс, это ведь тоже повод!  
      Ларри довольно расхохотался. Я пожала плечами, признавая его правоту, словно он мог меня видеть.  
      – Окей. Скажи мне, ты ведь не только в машинах разбираешься?  
      – Я разбираюсь во всем, что можно разобрать, – ответил Ларри и загоготал над собственным каламбуром. – А что именно тебя интересует?  
      – Понимаешь, я тут обнаружила один интересный… механизм. Он в рабочем состоянии, но немного сломан. Нужен серьезный ремонт, возможно, с заменой запчастей. Вот я и подумала…  
      – Мой ответ – да! Ты меня заинтриговала, чертовка. Какие механизмы могут быть в старом доме? Я даже готов прибыть пораньше.  
      – Насколько пораньше? – я ощутила приятное возбуждение: все складывалось как нельзя удачно.  
      – Через пару дней. И прихвачу с собой всех сразу: и механиков, и строителей.  
      – Спасибо, Ларри. Я твой должник.  
      – Да брось. Какие счеты между нами! Пока, детка.  
      – Пока.  
      Я вернулась в мастерскую. Эдвард все так же лежал на верстаке, едва подергивая лезвиями на уцелевшей руке.  
      – Нервничаешь?  
      – Я… ты можешь вернуть мне руку?  
      Я поняла, что этот вопрос волновал его с самого начала. Конечно же, он нервничал. Занервничаешь тут, когда тебя осматривают, проверяют, идет ли у тебя кровь, а потом вдруг исчезают в неизвестном направлении. Сразу воображение рисует разные ужасы.  
      – Извини, – я покачала головой. – У меня не хватит умения сделать это в одиночку. Поэтому я вызвала друзей. Вот они-то уж точно смогут все починить и вообще сделают полный осмотр и ремонт. Но ногу я, возможно, подлатаю сама.  
      С ногой на самом деле не было никаких проблем – просто погнулся штырек поршня, проходящего в икре и сгибающего ее в колене. Нет, там было погнуто кое-что еще, но ходить мешало именно это. Так что я притащила из машины недостающие инструменты (в мастерской, к сожалению, было далеко не все) и в десять минут все выправила. Припаять же наполовину оторванный кусок металлической оболочки у меня возможности не было ввиду отсутствия электричества. Его я тоже выровняла и не придумала ничего лучше, нежели обмотать изолентой. Позже Ларри разберется с этим, а пока и так сойдет. Напоследок я зашила прорехи в коже суровой ниткой.  
      – Ну вот, как новенький. Принимай работу, – похвасталась я. – Танцевать не сможешь, и прыгать не советую, но ходить будешь, как прежде. Только постарайся ни на что не наткнуться, там все-таки осталась дыра.  
      Эдвард осторожно свесил ноги с верстака и спустился на пол. Сделал шаг, другой. Я удовлетворенно улыбнулась – хромота исчезла.  
      – Спасибо. – Он посмотрел на меня своими невозможными глазищами, и я вдруг смутилась, как семилетняя пацанка, застуканная папой в окне второго этажа, куда я клала цветы для мамы. – Почему ты мне помогаешь?  
      – Ээээ… ну-у-у…  
      Если б я знала! Не в силах больше выдерживать этот испытующий взгляд, я честно ответила:  
      – Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Сама у себя спрашиваю. Наверное, потому что тебе нужна помощь, а я могу ее оказать. – Другого ответа не придумалось, но, похоже, Эдварда и этот устроил. Во всяком случае, я не заметила, чтоб он огорчился.  
      Мы вернулись в сад. Я тащила инструмент обратно в автомобиль, а Эдвард просто шел рядом. Сначала он хотел тоже взять с собой что-нибудь, но я напомнила ему про ногу.  
      – Вот что мне с тобой делать, интересно? – размышляла я вслух, пока мы возвращались. – Пристроить тебя как часть аттракциона, что ли?  
      – Какого аттракциона? – Эдвард остановился на крыльце.  
      – Ну, я ведь купила этот дом специально, чтобы переделать его в отель для любителей всяких ужасов и совместить с аттракционом «дом с привидениями». Я видела нечто подобное в Окленде, но здесь красивее. И теплее.  
      – Купила? – удивился Эдвард, проходя в дом следом за мной. – Но это мой дом. Я тут живу.  
      – Живешь, – усмехнулась я, – только знают об этом два человека. Плюс местные жители на уровне сплетен. Нет, это мой дом. Он оформлен на мое имя со всем содержимым, в которое, между прочим, входишь и ты.  
      Эдвард нахмурился. Невероятно, но, кажется, он начинал злиться.  
      – Это мой дом. Никому не было до него дела. Никто, кроме меня, не ухаживал за садом.  
      – Но это не значит, что у тебя есть на него права, – возразила я. Кажется, я тоже начала злиться. – Тебя вообще официально не существует. Ты – выдумка, миф, городская легенда.  
      – Я существую.  
      – А какие у тебя доказательства? Удостоверение личности? Водительские права? Медицинская страховка или, может, социальная?  
      – Но я же стою перед тобой…  
      Эдвард выглядел таким растерянным, что я почти притормозила. Но только почти. Потому что в следующий момент я закусила удила и меня все-таки понесло:  
      – Это ты сейчас стоишь. А если бы я тебя не подкараулила, так бы и таился по углам до последнего. Чтобы мир знал о твоем существовании, надо жить в нем, а не рядом с ним! – я практически кричала. – Надо и самому что-то делать, чтобы узнать его. А ты как улитка: высунулся, получил по рогам, испугался и забился обратно, да еще и заперся. Думаешь, этого достаточно? Думаешь, после этого ты узнал мир? Да ты ни черта не знаешь!  
      Я наступала на Эдварда и, несмотря на то, что он был повыше, умудрялась нависать над ним.  
      – Это правда, – от его голоса повеяло застарелой болью, – я знаю только, что люди не любят тех, кто от них отличается. И еще люди не верят в установленные ими же правила, говорят одно, делают другое, а думают третье.  
      Я застыла, пораженная столь длинной речью, которую я меньше всего ожидала услышать от этого тихони.  
      – Да нет, оказывается, ты очень хорошо знаешь мир… Тогда послушай, что я тебе скажу. Я зарабатывала деньги потом и кровью, я продала родительский дом, чтобы купить эту развалюху. Я влезла в долги, я пашу как проклятая, я полгода не видела дочку. И ты смеешь утверждать, что это твой дом, потому, видите ли, что ты тут живешь? Да ты никто, и звать тебя никак!  
      – Меня зовут Эдвард, – твердо ответил он.  
      И, словно в подтверждение своих слов, он резко взмахнул рукой – той, что с ножницами. Мы стояли слишком близко друг к другу… Забывшись, я автоматически вскинула руку, ставя привычный блок, и острые лезвия мазнули по предплечью. Я и глазом моргнуть не успела, как будто по волшебству на коже набухли кровью и разошлись три глубоких пореза. Эдвард ахнул. У меня перехватило дыхание. Как в замедленной съемке я смотрела на него, видела плещущийся в его глазах ужас, видела собственную кровь, собирающуюся в густые капли на кончиках опущенных вниз ножей. Наконец я отмерла, развернулась и выскочила на крыльцо.  
      Порезы кровоточили, но мне было плевать. Трясущимися руками я вытащила пачку. Долго мусолила в пальцах сигарету, вспоминая, что нужно сделать, чтобы ее зажечь. Чиркнула зажигалкой и выкурила ее в три глубоких затяжки, не останавливаясь, потянулась за второй…  
      Что ж, это было достойное завершение той безобразной сцены, которую я сама же и устроила. А так невинно все начиналось… И чего я так разозлилась? Потом вспомнила, как ужаснулся Эдвард тому, что наделал. Правда, это была, скорее не его вина, а моя… Меня внезапно пронзило тревожное предчувствие. Влекомая им, я заскочила в дом и ринулась вверх по лестнице.


	8. Chapter 8

      Как и ожидалось, Эдвард обнаружился на чердаке: он стоял возле разбитого окна, всей своей несуразной фигурой воплощая какую-то обреченность, ощущаемую даже на расстоянии. Наплевав на грозящие проломиться под моим весом доски, я подлетела к нему и вцепилась рукой в плечо.  
      – Что это ты задумал?  
      Он будто не расслышал.  
      – Эдвард! – позвала я чуть громче.  
      – Он лежал там, – невпопад отозвался тот.  
      – Кто? – почему-то шепотом спросила я.  
      – Человек, которого я убил.  
      Я не нашла ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:  
      – Так это правда?  
      Эдвард чуть повернулся ко мне и очень внимательно посмотрел. Я невольно поежилась и остро захотела откусить свой болтливый язык.  
      – Правда, – ответил он так тихо, что я разобрала слово только по артикуляции.  
      Я придвинулась поближе и тоже посмотрела вниз. Там был заброшенный фонтан с торчащим посередине кустом в виде кисти. Никаких следов не осталось, только осколки стекла под самой стеной выдавали, что из окна все же кто-то выпал. Я машинально стерла с левого предплечья щекочущие струйки крови и задала вопрос, который интересовал меня больше всего на свете:  
      – Почему?  
      – Он угрожал… ей. – Теперь Эдвард совсем отвернулся от окна, и в наступающих сумерках я никак не могла разглядеть выражение его лица.  
      Ей… та девушка, о которой мне рассказывали в городке, старушка в супермаркете… Ким. Моя рука по-прежнему лежала у Эдварда на плече: я слегка сжала ее и положила вторую ладонь ему на грудь, прямо напротив того места, где должно располагаться сердце. Он вздрогнул и, как мне показалось, выжидательно на меня посмотрел.  
      – Знаешь, – начала я, глядя ему в глаза, ярко блестевшие на укрытом тенью лице, – в одной книге я вычитала, что любовь – это когда ни о чем не нужно жалеть. Не жалей ни о чем, Эдвард. И не вини себя.  
      Он покачал головой.  
      – Я лишил человека жизни. Я – убийца, и это не исправить.  
      Я опустила голову и задумалась, не зная, что еще можно сказать. У меня никак не получалось воспринимать его как убийцу, несмотря на «разрекламированный» местными жителями образ маньяка с лезвиями, но формально он был прав. Поэтому аргументы хотелось подобрать железобетонные. К сожалению, все, что приходило на ум, скорее, напоминало белые пушинки одуванчика, разлетающиеся от легкого дуновения ветерка. А потом я вновь посмотрела в эти страдающие глаза на словно бы неживом бескровном лице – и слова полились сами собой.  
      – Послушай меня, ты не убийца, – я вложила в эту фразу всю искренность, которая когда-либо рождалась в моем сердце. – Ты сделал то, что должен был. Если бы кто-то угрожал моей семье, я разорвала бы его на мелкие кусочки, и ни на секунду бы не засомневалась в правильности своего поступка. Это нормально – защищать тех, кто тебе дорог, тех, кого любишь. За это никто не осудит. И тем более нельзя осуждать самого себя. – И без всякого перехода спросила: – Хочешь, я посижу тут с тобой?  
      Эдвард ответил не сразу, очевидно, ошеломленный моей пылкой речью.  
      – Всю ночь?  
      – Всю ночь. Только схожу за пледом, а то по ночам пока что зябко. И за сигаретами – ты не против?  
      – Нет, не против. – Эдвард потоптался и добавил: – Спасибо. Ты не сердишься на меня за?.. – он скосил глаза на порезы.  
      Я помотала головой.  
      – Сама виновата. Ладно, подожди, я скоро вернусь.  
      Окрыленная, я скатилась по ступенькам вниз, наскоро полила на раны йодом, стискивая зубы и тихонько шипя разнообразные ругательства, перевязала руку и заметалась, хватая плед, фонарь, запечатанную пачку сигарет и консервную банку, служившую пепельницей. Подумав, прихватила еще и гитару – вроде бы Эдварду понравилось, как я играю, судя по царапине на корпусе. Еще подумав, взяла пачку галет, упаковку вяленого мяса и початую бутылку местного вина, потому как ужин я, видимо, сегодня благополучно пропускала. И поскакала обратно наверх.  
      Эдвард стоял там, где я его оставила. Не церемонясь, я опустилась на лежбище, которое он себе устроил в заброшенном камине, и похлопала рядом с собой:  
      – В ногах правды нет. Иди сюда. – Пока я собиралась, мне пришло в голову, что неплохо бы обсудить всю эту ситуацию с домом, из-за которой и разгорелся сыр-бор. Так что с этого я и решила начать, благо, впереди была вся ночь, чтобы наизвиняться за сказанные в пылу спора гадости и решить, что делать дальше.  
      Он неловко подошел по скрипящим половицам, а я подумала, что стоит перенести его убежище вниз, пока чердак не починят строители, потому как если Эдвард загремит вниз с такой высоты, то его даже сам Ларри не соберет.  
      Эдвард сел рядом, взмахнув для равновесия руками и вытянув покалеченную ногу вперед. Я помялась… и как в холодную воду:  
      – Я хотела поговорить насчет дома. – Эдвард насторожился. – Ты прости за то, что я сказала. Я так не считаю на самом деле, просто ты меня очень разозлил. Я знаю, что ты существуешь, что ты настоящий. Но все-таки официально ты нигде не числишься, поэтому дом считается нежилым. Поэтому его продали мне. И богом клянусь, его покупка была самым правильным поступком, который я совершила за всю свою непутевую жизнь. Потому что иначе бы я не встретила тебя. А это – самая лучшая встреча за всю мою непутевую жизнь.  
      – Правда? Лучшая встреча… со мной?  
      Я улыбнулась:  
      – Ну да. Представь, что дом достался бы кому-нибудь другому. Какому-нибудь дельцу, который сровнял бы его с землей, а тебя отправил бы на помойку или разобрал к чертовой матери.  
      В глазах Эдварда отразился самый настоящий ужас.  
      – Разобрал? Вот так? Я же… живой.  
      Я вытащила зубами пробку из бутылки.  
      – А ему было бы плевать. Людям обычно плевать друг на друга. Да если бы он только заподозрил, что ты можешь помешать ему получить прибыль, он бы тебя в бетон закатал.  
      – В ка-какой бетон?  
      – Из которого сделал бы фундамент для многоэтажного гаража, строящегося на месте твоего дома. – С этими словами я отхлебнула глоток прямо из горлышка.  
      Тут я заметила, что Эдвард дрожит, и поделилась с ним пледом.  
      – Но так нельзя, – пробормотал он, – это неправильно. Это же мой дом.  
      Я вздохнула. Ну как объяснить ему, что этот мир по большому счету большая лужа дерьма, и чтобы выбраться оттуда, надо цепляться зубами и когтями, выгрызая себе место под солнцем. Или иметь крылья, чтобы парить в небе… как он. Хотела бы я не знать жестокости этого мира. Эдвард лишь коснулся этой мерзости – и уже опалил крылья… я взглянула на его культю… и потерял перья.  
      – Да ты не бойся, – нарочито бодро заявила я. – Этого же не случилось… и уже не случится. Вот увидишь: отремонтируем дом, починим тебя – и все наладится. Туристы будут жить в номерах и радоваться аттракционам, а ты будешь спокойно заниматься любимым делом – стричь кусты, вырезать фигуры изо льда. Закажем лед, его привезут с гор…  
      – Не нужно привозить, – заметил Эдвард, – он сам появляется.  
      Я удивилась:  
      – Как это сам?  
      Он пожал плечами.  
      – Не знаю. Просто сам. А ты?  
      – Что я?  
      – У тебя тоже есть кто-то, кого ты… любишь?  
      Я улыбнулась и, достав из внутреннего кармана бумажник, вытащила из него фотографию.  
      – Есть. Дочка, ее зовут Дара. Вот она, смотри. – Я поднесла фото поближе к его лицу, чтобы он мог разглядеть.  
      Эдвард внимательно рассмотрел портрет Дары.  
      – Красивая.  
      – Она замечательная. – Я убрала фотку обратно. – Еще бабушка. И… был один человек… мы любили друг друга. Но он – перекати-поле: всегда в дороге, никогда не сидит на одном месте. Я была такой же, пока не родилась Дара. Тогда я захотела осесть на одном месте, чтобы у нее был свой дом. А он… он не захотел. И мы расстались. Иногда бывает очень трудно удержать того, кого любишь.  
      – И еще труднее отпустить, – тихо закончил Эдвард.  
      – Да ты философ! – усмехнулась я.  
      Я подняла глаза и внезапно встретилась с ним взглядом. Так мы смотрели друг на друга какое-то время, словно обмениваясь мыслями в подступающей темноте, освещенные одним лишь голубоватым светом галогенового фонаря.  
      – Какая она была? – то ли спросила, то ли только подумала я.  
      – Чудесная. Самая прекрасная на свете. Самая добрая.  
      Эдвард отвернулся.  
      – Он был сильным, добрым и веселым, – продолжила я. – С ним я чувствовала себя свободной, как птица… Мы колесили по дорогам, нигде не задерживаясь надолго. Пели, танцевали… Потом родилась Дара, и я вернулась домой. И однажды он ушел. Ни записки, ни слова. И ничего не осталось.  
      Я вдруг поняла, что ни с кем еще ни разу не говорила об этом. Бабушка не поняла бы меня, а Ларри… это Ларри  
      Повинуясь внезапному порыву, я ткнулась Эдварду в плечо.  
      – Теперь понимаешь, почему мне так нужен этот дом? Это будет замок, который я подарю дочери. Чтобы она всегда была со мной… Чтобы больше никогда не рвалась эта нить… Понимаешь? Там, в сердце, такая тонкая нитка, она натягивается до предела, а потом рвется, и так больно…  
      – Я понимаю, – просто ответил Эдвард.  
      Негромко звякнули лезвия, когда он уперся ладонью в лежанку и обнял меня покалеченной рукой. А я неожиданно для себя расплакалась, бессвязно повторяя:  
      – Так больно… так больно…  
      Наконец слезы иссякли, и я уже корила себя за это проявления слабости. Вывернувшись из-под руки Эдварда и выпрямив спину, я спросила:  
      – Хочешь, я тебе сыграю? Я не ахти какой музыкант, но кое-что умею.  
      – Сыграй, – согласился он.  
      – Все равно что? – уточнила я.  
      Эдвард кивнул, и я достала гитару из чехла.  
      Так мы и просидели всю ночь. Я играла, пока пальцы не запросили пощады, изредка прихлебывая оказавшееся неплохим вино, а Эдвард сидел и задумчиво глядел на фонарь, в стенки которого бились жирные и мохнатые ночные мотыльки. Ближе к утру глаза у меня начали слипаться.  
      – Ох, Эдвард, похоже, я не сдержу обещание, – сонно проговорила я.  
      – Не страшно. – Он стряхнул с плеча плед и встал. – Ложись.  
      Я не заставила себя уговаривать, забралась с ногами на продавленную кровать и завернулась в плед.  
      – А как же ты?  
      – Я не сплю. – Эдвард улыбнулся. – Буду глядеть в небо и ждать рассвета.  
      – Лучше останься тут, – посоветовала я. – На эти доски смотреть-то страшно, не то что ходить. Садись, места хватает.  
      – Хорошо, – согласился он.  
      Глаза у меня почти совсем закрылись, поэтому я только почувствовала, как прогнулась под тяжестью его тела кровать.


	9. Chapter 9

_В этот раз мне не удалось даже добраться до башни. Колючий кустарник не давал прохода: цеплялся за одежду, вырывал из рук мачете и обвивался вокруг моих рук и ног, прокалывая кожу и будто вытягивая жизненные силы. Когда сильная упругая плеть захлестнула горло, лишив дыхания, я проснулась._  
  
      «Я что-то делаю не так», – с этой мыслью я подскочила на кровати, расшугав кота и… Эдварда. Он так и просидел рядышком всю ночь.  
      – Доброе утро, – он, улыбаясь, глядел на Тифона, усиленно обхаживающего его ноги в надежде на пожрать.  
      – Разве утро может быть добрым? – фыркнула я, потянулась и свесила ноги вниз. Утро было прохладным, но, слава богам, ясным. В свете обещания Ларри прибыть через три дня в компании строителей это было особенно ценно: дом не отсыреет окончательно, и можно будет раньше приступить к ремонту. – Пойдем вниз, перекусим что-нибудь да начнем переносить твои вещи.  
      – З-зачем? – не понял Эдвард.  
      – А ты что, думаешь, я тебе позволю обретаться тут? Поселим тебя в комнате, как белого человека, я как раз расчистила апартаменты на втором этаже.  
      – Может, не надо? Я привык… на чердаке.  
      Кажется, он по-настоящему испугался. Вот только чего: перемен, вмешательства в свою жизнь или… меня? С моей настойчивой заботой человека, который «знает, как надо», как говаривала Ба, цитируя какой-то старый стих.  
      – Ладно, не хочешь – не будем, – пошла на попятный я. – Я принесу доски, настелю, авось не подломятся. Но лучше бы тебе перебраться вниз.  
      Эдвард вдруг потянулся и очень осторожно, так, чтобы не задеть лезвиями, положил руку мне на предплечье.  
      – Я понял. Вниз – так вниз.  
      Я грустно усмехнулась:  
      – Да уж, проваливающийся пол – это веский аргумент. Не знаю кто как, а я умираю как хочу кофе.  
      Позавтракав, мы снова поднялись на чердак. Я аккуратно отцепила от стенки камина все вырезки и вместе с книгами сложила их в найденную на захламленной кухне коробку из-под печенья. Лежанку я, почесав в затылке, решила не тащить.  
      – В комнате есть нормальная кровать, – пояснила я. – Правда, матрас сгнил, и белье… но я принесу запасной спальник, и будет вполне уютно. А уж если камин растопить…  
      Тут я подумала, что труба наверняка забита какими-нибудь старыми птичьими гнездами или чем похуже.  
      Эдвард переступил с ноги на ногу.  
      – Спасибо. А ты?  
      – Я?  
      – Ты где будешь ночевать?  
      Я непонимающе нахмурилась.  
      – На улице, конечно. Если дождя не будет, и лучше бы его не было.  
      – Почему? – удивился Эдвард.  
      – Понимаешь, – начала я, – не люблю, когда вокруг стены. Это ведь так красиво – небо над головой, и все эти ночные звуки… ты под них засыпаешь. Но если очень надо, могу и под крышу перебраться, тем более, рядом с твоей комнатой есть еще одна, вполне приличная. Она тоже расчищена. – Я потерла подбородок. – Но знаешь, все равно, когда стройка начнется, мне придется убраться с улицы, так что пару ночей я все-таки ухвачу, если ты не против.  
      – Не против. А можно… мне с тобой? – он выглядел смущенным.  
      – Ответный визит? – ухмыльнулась я. – Да запросто. Посидим у костра, поговорим по душам и помолчим душевно…  
      Я не была уверена, что Эдвард верно понял мою последнюю словесную конструкцию, но унижать его детальными разъяснениями не хотелось. Отчего-то казалось неправильным относиться к нему, как к ребенку. Да, он был наивен, но ребенком он точно не был.  
      В итоге, хотя я и обустроила более-менее комнату для Эдварда, но он все равно приходил каждый вечер к костру и оставался на ночь: сидел, прислонившись спиной к кусту, и смотрел в огонь. И давненько мне не спалось так спокойно, как в эти ночи.  
      Вообще, Эдвард ходил за мной повсюду, как привязанный – в меру своих сил отвечая на вопросы о доме и его бывшем хозяине. Я знала, что это: так же ходила за мной Дара, когда я приезжала в Иллинойс. Она скучала. И Эдвард тоже. По простому общению, когда можно услышать не только гулкое эхо каменных стен и перекличку ночных птиц, когда твои собеседники – не только безмолвные зеленые фигуры в саду. Должно быть, это ужасно – столько лет ни с кем не перемолвиться словом, не почувствовать рядом крепкое плечо, на которое можно опереться, кого-то, кому можно поплакаться и не стыдиться этого, и не передергиваться в омерзении от обрушившейся на тебя жалости. Потому что такая жалость… она ведь приятна, когда от близкого человека, что бы мы ни говорили и как бы гордо ни вскидывали голову.  
      Как бы то ни было, оставшееся до приезда Ларри время пролетело почти незаметно. Я продолжала потихоньку очищать дом от мусора: для этого пришлось еще разок сгонять в строительный супермаркет и основательно запастись мешками и коробками. Сортировать отложенные для дальнейшего использования вещи было лень, поэтому я просто утрамбовывала их поаккуратнее и складировала в холле. Когда приедут строители, я хотела попросить их сколотить во дворе сарайчик и снести все коробки туда, чтобы не повредить во время того бардака, который они тут устроят. В том, что бардак будет, я и не сомневалась.  
      Наконец спустя два дня позвонил Ларри:  
      – Здорово, принцесса, – пробасил он в трубку, – будем через четыре часа, так что принимайся за готовку.  
      – Вот еще! – хихикнула я. – Сами справитесь.  
      – Ну, детка, не будь букой… – шутливо заканючил Ларри.  
      – Ладно, хот-доги и пиво вас устроят?  
      – Вполне. Жди.  
      – Вот и чудно, – проговорила я, засовывая телефон в карман штанов. – Ой, Эдвард! Эдвард! – я поискала его глазами. – Я забыла тебя предупредить!  
      – Что? – Он вышел из-за куста, который подравнивал – насколько мог.  
      Несмотря на отсутствие руки, он управлялся весьма ловко, и я даже боялась представить, как быстро он способен работать обеими руками сразу. Я думала, что он мог бы сколотить целое состояние – если б захотел. А я была почему-то уверена, что он не хотел. Создавалось впечатление, что Эдварду вообще не нужны деньги. С другой стороны, действительно, зачем? Все-таки хорошо быть хоть в какой-то степени свободным от материального мира. Если бы не дом…  
      – Я хотела попросить тебя… ну, не выдавать работягам, которые приедут, что ты… – я собралась с духом и выпалила: – что ты – живой. Особенно Ларри: он та еще старая лиса.  
      Эдвард удивленно моргнул.  
      – Зачем?  
      Я перевела взгляд на ветку сирени, упорно избегая смотреть ему в глаза.  
      – Видишь ли, эти ребята – они простые, как мычание. И уж точно не будут молчать о том, что видели. И будут ходить в город. Если они поймут, что ты не робот, а живой человек… пусть механический… короче, на самом деле я не имею представления, что ты такое, Эдвард, но если они начнут трепаться, завтра здесь будет не протолкнуться от желающих поглазеть на знаменитого «маньяка с лезвиями», а то и открутить что-нибудь на память… Так что вот, – убито закончила я и решилась-таки посмотреть на Эдварда.  
      Он улыбался – по-мальчишески озорно, посверкивая темным глазом из-под свисающей пряди.  
      – Хорошо, – он кивнул, – что я должен делать?  
      Я перевела дух.  
      – Ты… не сердишься?  
      Эдвард помотал головой.  
      – У тебя веские аргументы. Как пол.  
      Я прыснула.  
      – Эдвард, ты – чудо. Короче, нужно, чтобы ты не моргал… хотя нет, у тебя глаза не робота… так. Придется тебе побыть с закрытыми глазам, иначе ничего не выйдет. Когда услышим, что подъезжают машины, пойдем в мастерскую – там ляжешь на верстак и закроешь глаза. И что бы ни происходило, не шевелись, пока я не попрошу… Звать тебя по имени тоже нельзя – местные наверняка его помнят… Вот что: когда нужно будет, чтобы ты пошевелился, я буду легонько хлопать тебя по руке или ноге и говорить что-нибудь вроде: «Согни руку. Подними ногу». Должно сработать. Лады?  
      Эдвард снова кивнул.  
      – Я запомню. Габи…  
      – Аюшки? – я как раз отвлеклась на мысленный подсчет количества булочек и сосисок, которые придется купить, чтобы накормить эту ораву.  
      – Вы меня… разберете? – Его взгляд стал настороженным.  
      – Придется, – вздохнула я. – Иначе еще годик-другой – и ты рассыплешься на кусочки. Но ты не волнуйся: у Ларри золотые руки, да и я кое-что умею. Не дрейфь, прорвемся…  
      И, повинуясь какому-то глубоко сидящему внутри каждой женщины инстинкту, я подошла к Эдварду и обняла за шею, притянув его голову себе на плечо.  
      – Все будет хорошо, обещаю. – Я потерлась щекой о его щеку.  
      Он на миг ткнулся носом мне в шею и смущенно отступил.  
      – Я тебе верю, – просто сказал он.  
      – Чудно, – я отвернулась и украдкой вытерла слезы. Черт, кажется, я становлюсь излишне сентиментальной! – Тогда я быстренько съезжу за продуктами. Если что, ну, посторонние появятся – иди в мастерскую и жди меня там.  
      По торговому центру я пронеслась ураганом «Катрина» – так волновалась об оставленном в старом доме Эдварде. Казалось бы: человек всю жизнь как-то прожил один – и ничего, не помер, а я тут с ума схожу от беспокойства: вдруг что-нибудь случится? Однако обошлось. Расстаравшись для Ларри, я почти час убила на подготовку продуктов для обеда: вскрыла упаковки, запалила костер побольше, сунула пиво в колодец. То и дело я бегала на второй этаж – проверить, не едут ли дорогие гости, и, кажется, Эдварду передалась моя нервозность. Во всяком случае, когда мы столкнулись на лестнице, у него было такое лицо, точно его сейчас удар хватит.  
      – Что с тобой? – я быстро оглядела его профессиональным оком.  
      – Ничего, – он помотал головой, – вот только… страшно немного. Вдруг вы не сможете собрать меня обратно?  
      – Все будет хорошо, – повторила я.  
      И в этот момент с улицы раздалось фырчанье моторов.


	10. Chapter 10

      Я встрепенулась.  
      – Давай-ка в мастерскую. Да поживей! – И, уцепив Эдварда за локоть, поволокла вниз по лестнице.  
      По счастью, мастерская находилась в задней части дома, поэтому туда работяги должны были заглянуть в последнюю очередь. Если, конечно, Ларри уже не завелся – в таком случае он рванет туда, теряя тапки. Пристроив Эдварда на верстаке, я огляделась, отыскала взглядом какую-то ветошь и на всякий случай прикрыла его до подмышек.  
      – Ну все, теперь жди. Услышишь, что кто-то подходит, закрывай глаза. Если хочешь, можешь накрыться с головой – вряд ли кто-то, кроме меня и Ларри, будет тут хозяйничать без спросу. – Напоследок я слегка сжала ладонью его плечо. – Не бойся, ладно?  
      Эдвард чуть повернул голову и взглянул на меня. Я знала, что он боится – всех этих посторонних людей и предстоящего ремонта – но ничем не могла ему помочь. Только приободрить немного. Я улыбнулась, наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб. Неожиданно Эдвард вернул мне улыбку:  
      – Я постараюсь.  
      Спустившись с холма, я увидела, что вся площадь перед ним уставлена трейлерами и грузовиками, а группа работяг под руководством какого-то дылды в оранжевой кепке аккуратно снимает с петель уцелевшую створку ворот. Вторую створку я заметила в кузове одного из грузовиков. Оперативно они, однако.  
      – Принцесса! Как же я чертовски рад тебя видеть!  
      Я едва успела повернуться, как на меня налетело сто с лишним килограммов ожившей энергии.  
      – Здравствуй, Ларри! – я обняла его в ответ. – Ты, никак, похудел? – пошутила я, сопроводив свои слова дружеским тычком в обширный живот.  
      – А как же! Спорт, здоровый образ жизни – все, как полагается.  
      Ларри по-хозяйски облапил меня за талию и махнул рукой в сторону работяг.  
      – Вон та цапля в бейсболке – твой прораб Дик. Не смотри, что он все время хмурый, он свое дело знает.  
      – Угу. – Я подошла к воротам. – Здравствуйте.  
      – Хозяйка? – сумрачно поинтересовался Дик. Я кивнула. – Все бумажки в порядке? – Я снова кивнула. – Тогда ладно. Идемте, покажете мне участок. Парни! – Он повернулся к рабочим. – Вторую створку тоже в машину тащите. И проверьте остальную ограду. Если что – снимайте и несите сюда же. А прорехи затягивайте рабицей. Сюда шлагбаум поставите и мойку на въезде, как обычно. Ну, не мне вас учить.  
      Дик махнул мне рукой, мол, ведите, и я повела их с Ларри наверх. При виде сада Дик поцокал языком.  
      – Я так понимаю, кусты вы хотите сохранить?  
      – Конечно! – горячо воскликнула я.  
      – Тише, тише, – он поморщился. – Они будут мешать. Предлагаю те, что в центре, выкорчевать и временно поместить в кадки либо пересадить поближе к ограде, а остальные закутать в сетку, чтобы их не повредило во время ремонта. Вы ведь понимаете, что тут будут кран, экскаватор, разные грузовики?  
      Я тяжело вздохнула:  
      – Понимаю. Кстати, насчет крана: я не уверена, что он сможет сюда взобраться. Дорога узкая и извилистая, а прокладывать прямую я не хочу.  
      Дик оценивающе воззрился на дорогу, отлично просматривающуюся с вершины холма.  
      – Сможет, – сказал он наконец. – Я подгоню такую модель, которая проедет тут. Кран небольшой, но огромный и не нужен. Думаю, начнем возводить леса уже сегодня, пока светло, – без всякого перехода закончил он.  
      – Так скоро? – удивилась я.  
      – А чего зря время терять? – вмешался Ларри. – Идемте лучше в дом, покажешь нам свой дворец. – Он захихикал. – Наконец-то моя принцесса обзавелась настоящим дворцом.  
      Я улыбнулась. В чем-то Ларри был прав. Хотя насчет принцессы промахнулся – в этом заколдованном замке жил принц. Который как раз сейчас лежал в мастерской и, наверное, с трепетом прислушивался к доносящимся снаружи звукам.  
      На крыльце Дик обернулся и указал на статуи на ограде.  
      – Их тоже хорошо бы снять на время работ, а то не ровен час побьют к чертям собачьим.  
      Я с грустью подумала, что с началом ремонта дом окончательно утратит свое очарование. С другой стороны, нельзя построить новое, не разрушив старое… да и не навсегда же это все. Закончится ремонт – и все статуи и кусты вернуться на прежние места. Пожалуй, будет еще лучше, ведь и дом, и Эдвард станут, наконец, целыми.  
      Я снова вернулась мыслями к Эдварду. Никак не могла отделаться от этих мыслей – они кружили, словно чайки над дохлой рыбой.  
      – Детка, ты слышала, что я сказал? – ворвался в мои размышления голос Ларри. – Какая-то ты рассеянная.  
      – Прости, я просто задумалась об автомате, – ответила я, ни разу не покривив душой.  
      – А-а-а… О том, которым ты меня сюда заманила? Я и сам горю желанием поскорее увидеть его. Но сначала дом.  
      Я встряхнулась.  
      – Конечно.  
      Мы обошли почти весь дом. Дик то и дело задавал вопросы и что-то черкал в маленьком потрепанном блокноте. Он спрашивал сухо, сжато и по существу. Вообще, мой прораб производил впечатление довольно угрюмого человека, но, несмотря на это, он мне нравился. Меня до крайности поразили его вопросы: не знаю ли я, откуда брали камни и черепицу для строительства, нет ли где поблизости развалин, которые распродают по частям, где хозяева заказывали окна… Я ничего этого не знала.  
      В конце концов мы вернулись в холл, и Дик повернулся ко мне.  
      – Понимаете, – начал он, – этот дом явно строился по индивидуальному проекту. Здесь это большая редкость. Поэтому было бы кощунством реставрировать его, используя новые материалы. Они будут смотреться как заплаты, даже искусственно состаренные стропила… их искусственность бросается в глаза. Но если найти места, откуда брали материалы для постройки, возможно, удастся восстановить дом в первозданном виде. – Его глаза затуманились… а я слушала его с радостным удивлением. Похоже, в душе этого угрюмого долговязого строителя жил настоящий художник и фанат своего дела. – Я чрезвычайно рад, что Ларри позвал меня. Этот дом вполне может оказаться моим лучшим проектом.  
      Мы договорились вместе поехать на следующий день в местную администрацию и комитет по строительству, чтобы поднять архивы и найти производства, с которыми сотрудничали при строительстве дома, а заодно договориться об отведении сюда коммуникаций – электричества, водопровода и канализации – от основных магистралей.  
      – Пока хотя бы времянку от сети пробросить – пояснил Дик, – иначе мы просто не сможем работать. На всякий случай я пригнал передвижную электростанцию, но ее использование влетит в копеечку. Ладно, я пошел к своим ребятам.  
      – Ну? Я же говорил, что он мировой мужик! – прогрохотал Ларри, когда за прорабом закрылась дверь. – А теперь веди меня к своему автомату.  
      Мы вошли в мастерскую. Свет послеобеденного солнца почти отвесно падал сквозь высокие окна, расчерчивая пол и стеллажи на квадратики – в тех местах, конечно, где в окнах сохранились старые рамы. Дожидаясь Ларри, я освободила тут место, выкинула все ржавое и сломанное и даже подмела пол и смахнула пыль.  
      Эдвард лежал там, где я его оставила. Он не стал прятаться под ветошь, но глаза закрыл.  
      – Долбать мой лысый череп! Габи, что ЭТО? – Ларри присел, упираясь руками в колени, и изумленно воззрился на «автомат».  
      – Я не знаю, – честно ответила я. – Но он работает. Смотри.  
      Я подошла к верстаку, похлопала Эдварда по колену и скомандовала:  
      – Согни ногу.  
      Он медленно согнул ногу, да так и остался, вновь навевая мне невольные ассоциации с «Терминатором».  
      – С ума сойти! – Ларри выпрямился, подошел поближе и склонился над верстаком, едва не уткнувшись носом в живот Эдварда. – На чем он работает? Откуда он взялся? Кто его сделал? И зачем ему лезвия? – засыпал он меня вопросами.  
      – Я так и не поняла, на чем он работает, – призналась я, – а нашла его здесь, в доме. Похоже, его сделал прежний владелец. Ты видел агрегаты в холле – думаю, он был изобретателем. Лезвия… наверное, это должен был быть робот-садовник, – ляпнула я первое, что пришло на ум. – И знаешь что, Ларри? – Я взяла его за плечо и развернула к себе. – Этому роботу больше ста лет, и он все еще функционирует, представляешь?  
      Ларри выглядел потрясенным.  
      – Если так, то… этот изобретатель был… гением. Сто лет! До сих пор работает! Да у меня стиральная машинка через год вышла из строя! – Он смущенно улыбнулся. – Пришлось поправить в ней некоторые узлы.  
      Я помялась немного, но в итоге решилась и подошла к покалеченной руке Эдварда.  
      – Есть кое-что еще, – медленно начала я, – не знаю, как изобретатель это сделал, но… вот.  
      И я чуть приоткрыла зажим на «сосуде». Несколько густых красных капель упало на деревянную столешницу. Ларри недоумевающе следил за моими манипуляциями.  
      – Детка, что это за дрянь? Топливо? Смазка?  
      – Кровь, – просто сказала я.  
      Глаза Ларри едва не выкатились от изумления.  
      – Брешешь!  
      Я покачала головой.  
      – Можешь попробовать.  
      Он, как и я в тот раз, макнул палец в жидкость, понюхал и осторожно лизнул.  
      – И правда, похоже на кровь… Что, твою мать, это значит, а?  
      – Думала, ты скажешь, – вздохнула я и снова похлопала Эдварда по ноге. – Опусти ногу.  
      Эдвард выпрямил ногу и плавно опустил ее на верстак.  
      – Обалдеть! Да я сам готов отдать руку, только чтобы поковыряться у него в голове.  
      – Нет! – поспешно выкрикнула я. – Голову трогать не смей!  
      Ларри нахмурился.  
      – Тогда что с ним делать?  
      Я подняла отрезанную руку Эдварда и показала Ларри то, что осталось от ее содержимого.  
      – Остальной механизм выглядит немногим лучше. Его нужно перебрать и заменить все изношенные детали. Кроме тех, что в голове, – поспешно добавила я.  
      – А как быть… с ней? – Ларри указал на пережатую трубочку.  
      – Я уже размышляла на этот счет. Не знаю, зачем нужны трубки с кровью и почему она не портится, но проверять, что будет, если их убрать, что-то не хочется. Знаешь, я тут находила книги по алхимии… может, это оно?  
      – Ты еще Дэна Брауна мне вспомни! – захохотал Ларри. – А лучше – Индиану Джонса! Это у них все тайные общества да эликсиры жизни.  
      Я рассердилась.  
      – В любом случае, прежде чем его ремонтировать, нужно извлечь все сосуды и заменить их новыми. Думаю, нужно взять пластиковые трубки с металлической оплеткой, чтобы служили дольше.  
      Ларри почесал в затылке, обошел верстак кругом – и вдруг припал ухом к груди Эдварда. Не знаю, как тому удалось остаться неподвижным. Я – так подпрыгнула чуть ли не на метр.  
      – Там внутри что-то есть, – довольно сказал наконец Ларри. – Что-то, очень похожее на насос. Должно быть, это он гоняет кровь. Вопрос: как мы будем отключать робота и будем ли, учитывая, что обратно он может и не включиться?  
      – Ни в коем случае! – заявила я. – Отключать мы его не будем.  
      – Тогда как мы переберем насос? – Ларри выразительно постучал по пряжке на поясе Эдварда.  
      – А может, его и не придется перебирать? – неуверенно предположила я.  
      – Ага, все остальное износилось, а та часть, на которую приходится самая большая нагрузка, осталась как новенькая. Ты послушай себя, Габи! Я-то думал, что разговариваю с умным человеком…  
      – Ну… тогда придумай что-нибудь… Ты же лучший механик побережья! – Я сделала умоляющие глаза и выпятила нижнюю губу.  
      Ларри расхохотался.  
      – Ах ты, лиса! – Внезапно его глаза загорелись. – Знаю! У меня в грузовике лежит новый перистальтический насос. Чистый, понимаешь, неиспользованный. Одна смазка. Мы его возьмем, подсоединим к аккумулятору, и пока будем разбираться с собственным насосом этого робота, перебросим голову с сосудами на лабораторный насос. Конечно, у перистальтических насосов трубка изнашивается быстро, но мы же не собираемся держать его в разобранном виде вечно.  
      – А получится? – засомневалась я.  
      – Ты же обратилась к лучшему механику побережья, – хитро ухмыльнулся Ларри и с невероятной для его габаритов скоростью полетел к выходу, бросая на ходу, – я позову ребят, пусть принесут все необходимое, а ты пока снимай с него чехол… футляр… короче, эту черную халабуду. Надо успеть разобрать его засветло! – донесся зычный голос Ларри уже из коридора.  
      Эдвард открыл глаза.  
      – Вот и все. Теперь отступать некуда, – я снова сжала его плечо.  
      – Если… если ничего не получится…  
      – Все получится, – прошептала я с уверенностью, которую очень бы хотела испытывать. – Ты же слышал – лучший механик побережья будет тебя ремонтировать. Он справится.  
      Эдвард смотрел на меня своими темными глазами, казавшимися янтарными в свете весеннего солнца, а я чувствовала себя мухой, попавшей в этот янтарь.  
      – Я не боюсь, – наконец сказал он. – И если я… все равно спасибо тебе. Хорошо, что ты купила мой дом.  
      Я на секунду опустила веки, чтобы унять взметнувшуюся бурю эмоций. Потом взглянула на Эдварда, снова прямо в глаза, в которых сейчас читалась лишь покорность судьбе и благодарность мне – мне, которая нарушила весь уклад его жизни, собиралась едва ли не разрушить его дом и разобрать его самого… а быть может, убить… Я выдержала этот взгляд.  
      – Ты не умрешь. Даю слово.  
      И принялась расстегивать ремешки на его костюме.


	11. Chapter 11

      Я взирала на открывшуюся мне картину с удивлением, легким недоумением и даже, пожалуй, с неким суеверным ужасом.  
      Наверное, старик-изобретатель был весьма творческой личностью. И… эээ… большим оригиналом. Ибо ничем иным объяснить подобную феерию я не могла.  
      Нет, если смотреть на ноги – до лодыжек – все было нормально. Отлично, я бы сказала. Ступни Эдварда были сделаны почти идеально: проработан каждый палец, все «косточки» на своем месте. И это великолепие было обшито кусочками тонкого железа, образующими сочленения наподобие чешуи рыбы или крокодила. Они заходили друг на друга, позволяя ступне свободно двигаться – почти что с биологической достоверностью. А вот дальше… Дальше начиналась сплошная стальная обшивка, прерывавшаяся только в суставах, под которой скрывалось хаотичное переплетение мышц-поршней, шестеренок, трубок-сосудов и прочей дребедени. «Внутренности» тоже имелись, и, как ни смешно, там, где им полагается быть. Место желудка занимала хрень, похожая на паровой котел, место легких – меха. А вместо сердца действительно был насос, работавший от небольшого двигателя. Сердце – пламенный мотор, как сказала бы Ба.  
      Ларри, вернувшийся, когда я заканчивала снимать с Эдварда костюм, и сразу принявшийся разъединять сварочные швы, по обыкновению работал молча, что позволяло моим мыслям и дальше течь, как им вздумается. Я им не мешала, поскольку они отвлекали меня от ощущения, что я шагаю с завязанными глазами по минному полю.  
      Видимо, изобретатель рассчитывал выводить Эдварда в свет, поэтому позаботился о том, чтобы открытые части его тела были максимально приближены к человеческим. Просто не успел «одеть» ноги в каучук и заменить лезвия руками. Я попыталась представить, как бы выглядел Эдвард, будь он законченным, но воображение то и дело подсовывало ту чертову фотографию. Черт, черт, черт! Скоро она будет мне сниться. Да что там – уже снится. Хотя, скорее всего, так бы и выглядел. И для прогулок по улице и ужинов у друзей этого было бы вполне достаточно. А раздеваться Эдварду вроде и незачем, медосмотр ему ни к чему… разве что какая-нибудь не в меру активная барышня захотела бы, что называется, познакомиться поближе. Я представила себе выражение лица этой гипотетической девицы, когда она расстегивает Эдварду рубашку, а там…  
      Не сдержавшись, я хихикнула. Ларри поднял глаза.  
      – Что у тебя, принцесса?  
      – Н-ничего, – отозвалась я, давясь смехом.  
      – Кстати, ты заметила, как отличаются подвижные узлы туловища и конечностей? – вдруг добавил Ларри и указал на видневшийся в просвет между «органами» металлический хребет. – Такое впечатление, что они ставились в разное время.  
      – Или, что более вероятно, старик-изобретатель постепенно совершенствовал свой автомат, меняя детали на более современные, – секунду подумав, сказала я.  
      Ларри согласно кивнул и снова углубился в работу. Сейчас он делал то, на что я не решалась: освобождал из мешанины износившихся деталей – да, по их виду это было очевидно – резиновые сосуды с кровью. Я мысленно держала пальцы скрещенными, чтобы ни один из них не треснул во время этой операции. Сама я тщательно и неторопливо разбирала ноги, раскладывая по разным кучкам годные детали, хлам на выброс и те, чье состояние можно было оценить лишь после пристального изучения. Несмотря на то, что в мастерской лежали практически все чертежи строения Эдварда, я все время боялась, что после замены мы не сможем собрать его обратно. Да и то сказать – на многих чертежах, как стало ясно теперь, были устаревшие варианты, не отражавшие внесенных изменений.  
      «Как там себя чувствует Эдвард?» – подумалось мне, и сердце вдруг заныло. Как-то случайно, исподволь, этот механический человек забрался в мое сердце и угнездился там, цепляясь своими ножницами и заново вскрывая едва зажившие шрамы. Еще через минуту в голову пришло, что я не удосужилась спросить, не будет ли ему больно, оттого что его разбирают, и мне поплохело окончательно.  
      – Ларри, я схожу перекурю, ладно? – тот не глядя махнул рукой, и я свалила на крыльцо.  
      А во дворе уже вовсю кипела работа. Дик пригнал целую толпу народа, и те сновали, подобно муравьям, таская какие-то коробки, доски, трубы, провода, инструменты… Самого прораба видно не было, только его пронзительный скрипучий голос то и дело доносился с разных концов сада. Создавалось впечатление, что он держит под рукой дверь в сто двадцать восьмое измерение, которую и пользует для личных надобностей.  
      Я закурила, привалившись к стене и стараясь не думать о том, что происходит в эту минуту в мастерской.  
      Когда я прикончила первую сигарету и прикидывала, не достать ли вторую или ну его нафиг, на крыльце материализовался Ларри, сосредоточенно вытирающий руки ветошью.  
      – Что-то случилось? – мгновенно подобралась я.  
      – Да нет, – успокоил меня Ларри, – вот тоже решил прерваться ненадолго. Пивка хлебнуть, опять же… – Он сходил к колодцу, принес пару бутылок, открыл, одну протянул мне, а сам уселся со второй на ступеньку, отпил едва ли не половину и вдруг начал говорить. – Слушай, я, наверное, в этой жизни чего-то не понимаю. Ты знаешь, я всю жизнь был механиком, всю жизнь имел дело с машинами. Даже в Японию ездил – поглазеть на тамошние чудеса техники. Но такого… Тот чувак был однозначно гениален. То есть я смотрю на все это дело и понимаю, КАК оно работает. Но не понимаю ПОЧЕМУ. Хоть убей не понимаю. Это ведь просто железная кукла на шарнирах. Единственная работающая деталь – насос с двигателем, причем я так и не понял, на каком топливе двигатель работает. Но и насос служит всего лишь для перекачки этой… субстанции. По всем законам физики и механики этот робот двигаться не должен. Просто не с чего. Но я сам видел, как он двигается. Поневоле начинаешь думать, что все дело как раз в той системе трубок, которая похожа на кровеносную. А она ведь замкнутая. Если я еще помню школьные занятия по биологии, у людей кровь разносит… ну, пищу, поэтому все и работает. А здесь она что разносит? Божий промысел? Знаешь, еще чуть-чуть – и я соглашусь с твоей теорией про обряды, метафизику и прочие эксперименты местного Франкенштейна.  
      Я фыркнула. Кажется, Ларри только что озвучил те вопросы, которые я сама себе задавала не раз и не два. По моим прикидкам выходило, что их и задавать не стоит, а стоит просто принять как данность: Эдвард живой, и неважно, что по сути он – робот. В конце концов, люди бывают разные, почему бы не быть и механоидам? Нанотехнологии же нас уже не удивляют, хотя, казалось бы, чудо чудное. Вот и тут… чудо.  
      – Ларри, а тебе не кажется, что он – этот робот – ну… тяжеловат несколько? Можно его облегчить?  
      – Угу, – пожилой механик залпом опорожнил бутылку и аккуратно пристроил ее возле крыльца. – Я уже думал об этом. Если тебе его механическая начинка не дорога как память, я бы внес несколько усовершенствований.  
      – Ну? – я присела рядышком, – и что за усовершенствования?  
      – Во-первых, это обшивка, – принялся рассуждать Ларри. – Тяжелая, негибкая, да и склепывать-расклепывать каждый раз замаешься. Я когда наблюдал, как ты ему ноги развинчиваешь, подумал, что они очень похожи на настоящие. И мне в голову пришла мысль пойти дальше. Хребет у робота этого такой… как у скелетов рисуют, с крылышками по бокам. И я подумал, что к ним можно на петлях присобачить ребра, с обеих сторон, потом свести их впереди, соединить друг с другом и закрепить на грудине. Причем так, чтобы с одной стороны она открывалась – и бац – вот тебе и доступ к двигателю и насосу. А ниже там этот котел, он очень прочный, не думаю, что его можно так просто повредить, там ребра и не нужны. Как думаешь, а?  
      Я покачала головой.  
      – Это все здорово, конечно, но железные ребра разве не получатся тяжелее, чем просто обшивка?  
      – В том-то и дело, – рассмеялся Ларри, – у меня есть выход на завод, который делает протезы, ну, знаешь, если кости вдребезги или там суставы новые ставят. Потом еще такие ребята со справками по аэропортам ходят, потому что звенят. – Дождавшись моего кивка, он продолжил: – Так эти протезы делают из титанового сплава, а он легкий. Правда, это дорого. А если развить идею, то можно вместо нынешних суставов с шарикоподшипниками и маслом поставить замкнутые системы с гелем, чтоб меньше изнашивались. И еще можно каждый узел покрыть пластиковой оплеткой. Так они не будут задевать друг об дружку. И вообще можно весь корпус пластиком обтянуть, который бы застегивался на кнопках или молниях. И чтобы он был прозрачным. Для эстетичности.  
      – Ага, а внутрь напихать разноцветных лампочек. Для антуражности, – пошутила я.  
      – Не, про корпус я серьезно, – обидчиво возразил Ларри. – Только на ногах делать необязательно: продлим «чешую» до колен, и все. На них самая большая нагрузка идет, весь пластик нахрен загнется через пару лет. Ты что думаешь по этому поводу?  
      Я поднялась со ступеньки.  
      – Думаю, что идея хорошая, а насчет денег можешь не беспокоиться – я оплачу все расходы. Но сколько на это уйдет времени?  
      – Недели три, – пожал плечами Ларри. – Ты же знаешь, я работаю оперативно.  
      Я отхлебнула своего пива, и видимо в нем были какие-то адские витамины, потому что мозги заработали со страшной силой.  
      – А кисти нормальные ты бы смог ему сделать? – спросила я как бы между прочим.  
      – Зачем тебе? – удивился Ларри. – Разве ты этого робота не хочешь садовником оставить?  
      – Садовничать я и сама могу, если надо, – возразила я, протянув ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Старина Ларри руку гордо проигнорировал и поднялся сам – кряхтя и цепляясь за открытую дверь. – А так… просто интересно, справишься ли ты.  
      Ларри задумался, потом покачал головой.  
      – Нет, вряд ли. Понятия не имею, что делать с проклятыми сосудами. А без них руки двигаться, небось, не будут. Вот если бы уже готовые руки были, я бы их, может, и смог бы приладить.  
      – Погоди-ка… погоди… – В голове всплывал рассказ Эдварда о том, что «отец» подарил ему руки. Но поменять на них ножницы не успел. Значит, руки-то есть! – Идем!  
      И я рванула в мастерскую на пятой скорости.  
      – Куда ты летишь?! Совсем обалдела? – пыхтел позади Ларри, скользя по каменному полу на поворотах.  
      Я вбежала в мастерскую и тормознула перед стеллажами. Они должны быть здесь, или я съем свою гитару. Перебирая покрытые слоем пыли предметы, я задела коробку на нижней полке – и по глазам мазнуло сочетание красного с зеленым. Подарочная упаковка? Я заинтересовалась и потянула коробку на себя, попутно смахивая с нее грязь.  
      – Понимаешь, я вспомнила, что… видела в заметках прежнего хозяина упоминание о сделанных кистях, – вдохновенно сочиняла я, потрясая коробкой, с которой летели серые хлопья. – Могу поспорить – они тут!  
      – Подарок? – удивился мой друг. – Он делал роботу подарок? Тогда у него точно не все дома были.  
      Я лишь пожала плечами и подняла крышку. Секунду мы с Ларри молча рассматривали ее содержимое.  
      – М-да… – резюмировал он наконец. – Сломаны.  
      Я вытащила одну из кистей. Какого?..  
      – Они не железные… – растерянно пробормотала я и протянула Ларри изувеченную кисть.  
      – Не железные. Похожи на запчасти от манекена. – Ларри повертел обломок. – Одно из двух: либо тот парень рехнулся под конец жизни, либо собирался по правде оживлять свой автомат какими-то зельями-заклинаниями. Сплошной Гарри Поттер, мать его!  
      Я отобрала кисть и сложила обратно в коробку.  
      – Ларри, ты тут без меня пока, ладно? Я отойду буквально минут на пятнадцать.  
      – Как скажешь, принцесса, – Ларри пожал плечами и снова углубился в работу: развинчивал, распутывал сплетение механизмов, чтобы затем осторожно извлечь очередной сосуд.  
      Я вышла во двор с коробкой подмышкой, смоталась к своей машине за саперной лопаткой и направилась в дальний угол сада. Там никого не было, и я очень надеялась, что и не будет. Реставрировать там было нечего, разве что ограду, а она в этом месте выглядела довольно сносно. Осторожно положив коробку на траву, я поплевала на ладони, поудобнее перехватила лопату и вонзила ее в землю. Минут через десять была готова вполне приличная ямка фута в два с половиной глубиной и по полтора фута в длину и ширину. Туда я и спустила коробку. А потом принялась забрасывать ямку землей. Получился невысокий холмик, по которому я похлопала лопатой, чтобы немного утрамбовать. Сходила к куче мусора неподалеку, нашла среди обломков отколотую каменную оленью ногу и, решив удовлетвориться этим, вернулась обратно и воткнула ее в холмик.  
      Затем оперлась на черенок лопаты и закурила, глядя на торчащую из земли конечность.  
      – Что это? – поинтересовался неслышно подкравшийся Дик.  
      – Кенотаф, – мрачно отозвалась я. – Могила без покойника.  
      – И кого хороним? – он удивленно поднял брови.  
      – Несбывшиеся надежды, – ответила я все так же сумрачно и, выкинув окурок, пошла в дом.  
      Когда я добрела до мастерской, оказалось, что Ларри уже закончил разбирать Эдварда и полностью извлек всю систему сосудов. Она вместе с головой, насосом и двигателем лежала на соседнем с верстаком столе, а Ларри нарезал новые трубки, то и дело проверяя их длину по старым.  
      – Это тот самый насос? – я показала на небольшой перистальтический насос на краю стола, соединенный проводами с аккумулятором от автомобиля.  
      – Да. Как видишь, размер вполне подходящий. И я его немного подправил, чтобы подошел для наших целей. Ну что, нагулялась? Тогда давай соберем систему и перекинем эту… жидкость в новые трубки.  
      Я кивнула и подошла к нему, чтобы помочь соединить трубки между собой при помощи тройников и патрубков с отводами и без. По мере того, как сборка подходила к концу, у меня все сильнее дрожали руки. Ларри, регулировавший скорость насоса, это заметил.  
      – Ты что, детка? Нервничаешь? Может, позвать кого из моих ребят, а то ты с такой трясучкой еще напортачишь где.  
      – Не надо ребят. Все нормально. – Я постаралась взять себя в руки. Просто стоять и смотреть, как кто-то рискует жизнью Эдварда, я не могла. Не могла – и все тут! Лучше уж я сама…  
      Наконец Ларри передвинул новую систему поближе к старой, еще раз проверил, как работает насос, и поставил зажим на один из двух выходивших из него коротких концов.  
      – Это шея, – прокомментировал он, – сначала мы переставим к голове выходной сосуд, чтобы в него перетекала… жидкость, а когда она заполнит всю систему – благо, трубки прозрачные, и это будет заметно, – тогда переставим второй. Небольшая потеря… крови, – тут он нервно хохотнул, – неизбежна, но будет мизерной.  
      Я опять кивнула, не в силах выдавить ни слова.  
      – Окей. – Ларри вручил мне второй зажим и взялся за открытую трубку. – Тогда перекрой тот сосуд, который с синим крестиком, быстренько вытаскивай его и передавай голову мне.  
      Я резко выдохнула – и приподняла голову Эдварда за подбородок. На левой трубке маркером был выведен размашистый синий крест. Я закрепила зажим.  
      – Все будет хорошо, – прошептала я – то ли себе, то ли Эдварду.  
      И потянула за сосуд. Он поддался неожиданно легко, без усилий.  
      – Шевелись, детка, шевелись! – заорал Ларри, и я развернула голову отверстием к нему. Ларри сноровисто воткнул в него трубку.  
      После чего мы несколько минут стояли и смотрели, как по новехоньким сосудам с двойной оплеткой бежит темная субстанция. Теперь главное было не упустить момент, когда кровь дойдет до второго шейного сосуда, и нужно будет перекинуть голову окончательно.  
      – Приготовься, – сухо велел Ларри.  
      Секунда-другая – и вот уже старую систему заменила новая, и лишь несколько красных капель на столе напоминали о только что проделанной операции.  
      – Вроде все работает, – я вздохнула с облегчением.  
      – Ага, временный насос гоняет, как родной, – улыбнулся Ларри. – А теперь глянем, что там внутри. – Он по очереди отсоединил от старого пластинчатого насоса все трубки.  
      А потом протянул руку и остановил сердце Эдварда.


	12. Chapter 12

      От этого простого жеста мое собственное сердце тоже едва не остановилось. А ну как мы в чем-то ошиблись, и оно больше не забьется? А ну как мы неправильно подсоединили трубки, и Эдвард уже никогда не очнется? Глаза его были закрыты, а значит, определить, притворяется он или нет, я не могу – пока не останусь с ним наедине. Но хватит, хватит бояться, дура – одернула я себя. Аккумулятор в порядке, насос работает, кровь резво бегает по сосудам, а остальное поправимо.  
      Я перевела дух.  
      – Ларри, голову тут оставлять нельзя. В воздухе будет полно пыли, весь наш труд может пойти насмарку.  
      – И что ты предлагаешь? – Ларри вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
      – Предлагаю отбуксировать это все ко мне в комнату. Только одна я не донесу – тяжеловато будет.  
      – Хорошо. – Ларри наскоро обтер руки ветошью и достал мобильник. – Значит так, парни, мы с Габи тут свою часть работы закончили, поэтому двигайте сюда. И оставшееся оборудование прихватите.  
      Десять минут спустя в мастерской уже было не протолкнуться. Вновь пришедшие, сгрузив детали и инструменты у порога, столпились вокруг разобранного туловища, цокая языками, восхищенно матерясь и присвистывая. Ларри отрядил мне в помощь Майка – молоденького парнишку-подмастерье – и мы с ним в четыре руки осторожно сложили голову Эдварда, сосуды, аккумулятор и насос в большой ящик и отнесли на второй этаж.  
      – Ты спускайся и скажи Ларри, что я скоро буду, ладно? – напутствовала я парня, закрывая за ним дверь.  
Потом развернулась и прислонилась к двери спиной.  
      – Эдвард, все в порядке, можешь больше не притворяться.  
      Сказала и замерла в ожидании.  
      Казалось, целую вечность спустя веки Эдварда затрепетали и поднялись.  
      – Ты как? – шепотом спросила я, страшась услышать ответ… а еще больше страшась вовсе ничего не услышать.  
      – Хорошо, – донесся до меня тихий ответ. – Отец разбирал меня время от времени, так что я привык.  
      – И ты молчал! – возмутилась я. – Я тут чуть сердечный приступ не заработала, а ты…  
      – Извини. Но он никогда не разбирал меня полностью… и не вынимал…  
      Он не договорил, но я поняла, что Эдвард имеет в виду свою «кровеносную систему».  
      – Ладно, проехали. Слушай, мне придется сейчас уйти, скорее всего, до вечера, а может, и за полночь задержусь – я неплохой механик, моя помощь придется кстати, а чем больше рук, тем раньше мы закончим. – Я понимала, что говорю слишком быстро и взволнованно, будто оправдываюсь за то, что придется оставить Эдварда одного, да еще без возможности двигаться.  
      – Я подожду.  
      Эдвард с любопытством оглядел возвышающиеся вокруг детали.  
      – Это… мое?  
      – Угу, – я кивнула, одновременно прикидывая, чем бы таким его занять до моего возвращения. О, идея! – Эдвард, ты музыку любишь?  
      – Не знаю. Наверное.  
      – Тогда давай я оставлю тебе плеер… вроде он заряжен. Я бы дала тебе электронную книгу – помнишь, я тебе ее показывала – но тогда тебе придется все время держать стилус зубами, а это не слишком-то удобно.  
      Я покопалась в рюкзаке, достала свой видавший виды плеер, включила – он был заряжен наполовину, так что до вечера бы всяко хватило – настроила плейлист и подошла к комоду, куда мы с Майком взгромоздили ящик. Аккуратно пристроив наушники на голове Эдварда, я принялась жать кнопку громкости.  
      – Скажешь, когда достаточно…  
      – Достаточно.  
      – Ну как, нравится тебе?  
      Судя по всему, Эдвард хотел кивнуть по привычке, но когда от тебя осталась одна голова, сделать это несколько… затруднительно, поэтому моему молчуну пришлось отвечать:  
      – Да.  
      Я оглядела ящик и решила, что Эдварду будет неудобно лежать среди груды деталей. Забавно, как роботу может быть неудобно? Но отчего-то я была в этом уверена. Поэтому снова залезла в рюкзак – на сей раз за одеялом. Уложив голову на мягкую ткань, я улыбнулась:  
      – До вечера, Эдвард, – и быстренько смылась из комнаты.  
      В мастерской уже вовсю кипела работа: кто-то что-то чистил, кто-то разбирал недоразобранное; трое человек во главе с Ларри сгрудились над сердцем Эдварда, очевидно, обсуждая его устройство.  
      – Ларри, что мне делать? – с порога спросила я.  
      Он поднял на меня глаза и выпрямился.  
      – Принцесса, я помню, что тебе всегда неплохо удавались чертежи…  
      – Но у меня нет образования, – запротестовала я, мигом догадавшись, куда он клонит.  
      – Я тоже самоучка, а ко мне спецом прилетают за консультацией ведущие конструкторы таких монстров автомобилестроения, что ты бы не поверила, если бы я их тебе назвал. Так что не выделывайся, а бери отсюда все бумаги и иди-ка ты ко мне в фургон – будешь отвечать за те новые детали, о которых мы говорили. Ребра и все такое. И в твоих же интересах сделать эти чертежи как можно быстрее. А потом я позвоню своему человечку, и мы их отвезем на завод.  
      – А нельзя перенести комп и планшет ко мне в комнату? Мне наверняка понадобится куча уточнений, а со второго этажа бегать куда ближе, чем от ворот.  
      – Это ты у Дика спроси, – Ларри кивнул в сторону окна. – У него электростанция. Держи ключи, пароль ты знаешь.  
      – Угу.  
      Я вздохнула, сгребла со столов и планшета чертежи, относящиеся к корпусу, оставив Ларри те, что касались внутренней начинки, и поплелась во двор. Там, после недолгих поисков отловив Дика, получила от него исчерпывающую информацию о невозможности прямо сейчас пробросить кабель на второй этаж.  
      – Я же сказал, нужна времянка, – горячась, объяснял он. – Договоренность с коммунальными службами у меня уже есть, но работы начнутся завтра. А электростанцию сейчас перегружать не дам, иначе все встанет.  
      – Ладно, не кипятитесь, я просто спросила, – пробормотала я и, перехватив бумаги поудобнее, направилась к машине Ларри.  
      Это был вместительный фургон из тех, что называют автокемперами, – с душем, туалетом, кухней, спальней и даже небольшим кабинетом. Вот там-то я и расположилась. Несколько минут, пока включался комп, посидела, собираясь с мыслями и вспоминая слегка выветрившиеся от неиспользования навыки.  
      А потом выдохнула и принялась за работу.  
      Очнулась я, когда на часах было далеко за одиннадцать. Потому что заявился Ларри и погнал меня спать, предварительно всучив сэндвич с ветчиной и бутылку холодного пива, что было весьма кстати – про ужин я забыла напрочь. И про Эдварда тоже. Как он там, один и не в состоянии пошевелиться? Виновато кусая сэндвич, я поползла домой, благо парни Дика развесили кругом фонари, и теперь можно было не бояться вписаться во что-нибудь неожиданное.  
      Эдвард был там, где я его оставила. «Ну да, – ехидно заметил внутренний голос, – а ты думала, он сбежит на Ямайку?» Глаза его были закрыты. Я приблизилась, поставила еду на комод возле ящика и, выключив плеер, подцепила наушники.  
      – Привет. Скучал?  
      Он посмотрел на меня своими чуть печальными глазищами, пробивая очередную брешь в моем сердце. В последнее время это случалось все чаще.  
      – Не очень. Я привык быть один.  
      Ну да, я помню. Помню, как ты ходил за мной все эти дни, будто привязанный. Нельзя к этому привыкнуть. А если так случилось, значит, что-то важное ты внутри себя потерял.  
      – А я с чертежами возилась, – сообщила я. – Ваяю тебе облегченный корпус. И вообще… Должно получиться здорово, прочности хватит на века.  
      – На века? – Эдвард вскинул свои несуществующие брови. – Это очень долго.  
      – Ага, будешь ты у меня почти бессмертный. Коннор МакЛауд, только без катаны.  
      Конечно, Эдвард мою шутку не оценил.  
      – Значит, я буду жить и после того, как ты умрешь?  
      Опа! Вот кто меня тянул за язык! Самое время сейчас для обсуждения подобных вопросов. О жизни, Вселенной и вообще, блин!  
      – Да, наверное…  
      Нужно же было хоть что-то ответить.  
      Эдвард закрыл глаза. Черт-черт-черт! Я не собиралась доходить до этого, я не хотела… Черт! Надо что-то делать, причем очень быстро.  
      – Эдвард, посмотри на меня, – громко сказала я.  
      Он встрепенулся.  
      – Люди умирают. И всё вообще умирает рано или поздно. Даже Солнце когда-нибудь погаснет. У всех свой срок, как это ни банально звучит. Да, велика вероятность, что ты переживешь меня, мою дочь и ее детей, но не факт. Тебя может придавить, коротнуть, сломаться что-то в мозгах, потому что в них мы копаться не будем. Родители иногда переживают своих детей, хотя я и считаю это ужасающей несправедливостью мироздания. Но правда в том, что никто не знает, что будет дальше. И ты не волнуйся по этому поводу. Не стоит слишком много думать о жизни и смерти, а то так и утонуть в мыслях недолго. Ты понял меня?  
      – Да, я понял. Спасибо.  
      Кажется, Эдвард уверился, что может умереть раньше меня, и успокоился на этот счет.  
      Я дожевала свой ужин, попутно делясь с Эдвардом новостями о начавшемся ремонте. Сам он, понятное дело, увидеть этого не мог (чему я втайне, признаться, радовалась и очень надеялась, что к тому времени, как мы соберем его обратно, он окажется достаточно подготовлен к зрелищу родного дома в лесах, а сада – в рытвинах и по уши в строительной технике), так что я рассказала ему примерный план работ, о котором мне поведал Дик.  
      Надо было ложиться спать – уже за полночь.  
      – Тебе включить плеер обратно? Там еще остался заряд.  
      – Нет, не надо.  
      – Как скажешь. Если что – зови меня, я постараюсь проснуться.  
      Еще раз проверив, удобно ли Эдварду – точнее, его голове – лежать в одеяле, я быстро поцеловала его в лоб, пожелала покойной ночи и юркнула в поджидавший меня на кровати спальник.  
  
_Башня возвышалась передо мной – ажурная, легкая, красивая. Полуразрушенная. Внутри было не продохнуть от паутины, и я раздвигала и раздвигала ее, пытаясь пробиться наверх. Я знала – мне нужно попасть на самый верх. И там, в комнате, будет Принц. Мне бы только дойти, и тогда, может быть, все кончится хорошо._


	13. Chapter 13

      Три последующие недели прошли под знаком Жучки. В смысле, я с утра до ночи впахивала, как ломовая лошадь, краем глаза отмечая происходившие с домом перемены. За это время мне пробросили времянку до второго этажа, что позволило работать, не отходя далеко от… головы Эдварда. Да, так, пожалуй, будет правильно. По большей части я сидела, закопавшись в чертежи и схемы, и тут подсказки Эдварда были просто неоценимы. Но помимо этого мы с Диком просто поселились в местной администрации и библиотеке – во всяком случае, я. Несмотря на то, что городок был маленький, архив прессы оказался поистине громадным – хотя, справедливости ради, в него ведь стекались газеты со всего округа. А уж как я выбивала из архивариуса в администрации доступ к «документам личного характера», как он их называл – битва за Средиземье просто отдыхала. Назгул фигов пополам с дементором, всю душу из меня вынул… Угу, душу вынул, ум вложил, вот я зажил – не тужил… Бред-то какой в голову лезет. Неплохо бы и отдохнуть, а то грохнусь при Ларри в обморок, он с ума сойдет.  
      Короче, я, пока не выяснила все про прежнего хозяина – не успокоилась. Даже узнала, где он похоронен, хотя, в отличие от сведений о каменоломне, из которой брали камень для дома, эта информация особой смысловой нагрузки не несла, разве что для Эдварда. Кстати, упоминания о похоронах его тезки я тоже не обнаружила и, памятуя о посмертной фотографии, сделанной в Абердине, предположила, что тот Эдвард был похоронен в Англии. Но вообще странное ощущение: сидишь и читаешь короткую статью в местной ежедневной газете от 29 декабря 1920 года, в которой рассказывается о страшной находке, сделанной местной же полицией, в которую обратился молочник – ему показалось странным, что хозяин вот уже третий день не забирает с крыльца бутылки с молоком. В огромном стылом доме, в заставленном таинственными механизмами холле, на полу было найдено тело хозяина. Следов насильственной смерти не обнаружено, кроме странных порезов на щеках, носящих, однако, посмертный характер; по заключению судмедэкспертов тело пролежало так не больше недели. Ну да, вряд ли молочник работал в Рождество. А я все сидела, сидела… и представляла, каково это – находиться в одном доме с трупом. И не просто там каким-нибудь левым жмуриком, а телом фактически родного отца, единственного человека, которого ты в жизни знал. И ты не можешь ничего сделать. Ни отнести его куда-нибудь в более подходящее, нежели каменный пол, место, ни укрыть толком, ни даже позвать на помощь. Потому что ничего-то ты не знаешь о мире снаружи, не успел он тебя научить… И вот ты прячешься в самый дальний угол, может, на тот же чердак, лишь бы только не видеть того, во что превращается труп после смерти, – или наоборот, сидишь рядом, не в силах отойти и… бросить его тут одного. Да, от одного этого можно серьезно поплыть крышей.  
      А газета та до сих пор выходит. Сама видела. Выверты истории.  
      Потом я еще пролистала вперед, нашла пару упоминаний про дом. Поскольку никаких наследников «дома на холме» не обнаружилось ни в США, ни в Великобритании, он оказался в «подвешенном» состоянии, которое вскоре разрешилось, поскольку дом был продан с аукциона за долги покойного владельца. И с тех пор кочевал от одного агентства недвижимости к другому – никто не хотел его покупать – и дряхлел, осыпался, разрушался… Вместе со своим единственным обитателем.  
      Чуть позже я выкроила время, чтобы съездить на кладбище, где разыскала два надгробия с полустертыми надписями. Время не пощадило камень. Я присела на корточки, подивившись тому, насколько мистер Ричард Гетсбэри оказался предусмотрителен по поводу своей смерти, оставив подробные указания, как и где следует его похоронить, и даже оставив под это дело некую сумму, – и насколько он был беспечен в отношении своего детища, которое явно любил, как сына. Или он действительно привык считать того сыном, забыв о том, что настоящий сын давным-давно покоится где-то в английской земле? А может, у старика просто начался Альцгеймер, и он перестал различать прошлое и настоящее… Я положила на каждую могилу по букетику фиалок и ушла, пообещав себе как-нибудь сводить сюда Эдварда. Когда вся эта эпопея с ремонтом закончится.  
      После короткого перерыва на сентиментальные копания в документах, я снова впряглась в работу. И еще неделю спустя настолько выдохлась, что Ларри, осмотрев мою тушку придирчивым оком, назначил мне принудительный отдых на несколько дней. А тут и дожди начались.  
      Как я ни старалась, к мастерской меня особо не подпускали, поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить исследование дома. Впрочем, поразмыслив, я решила ограничиться своей комнатой, вернее, комнатой бывшего хозяина. Чтобы не оставлять Эдварда одного – он и так уже, кажется, выучил наизусть весь репертуар моего плеера. Хватит. Он и так слишком долго был один, а сейчас еще и двигаться не может.  
      В комнате же единственной достойной внимания вещью, на мой взгляд, было то старинное бюро, в котором я когда-то – кажется, много-много лет назад, хотя на деле прошло не более двух месяцев, – отыскала ключи от сундучка с фотографиями. И теперь я сидела перед ним на пыльном полу. Справа – ящик с инструментом, на всякий случай, слева – ящик с головой Эдварда, чтобы ему было лучше видно.  
      – Можно? – спросила я.  
      – Что – можно? – не понял меня Эдвард.  
      – Можно мне вскрыть бюро? Как-никак, оно принадлежал твоему… отцу.  
      Я хотела сказать «создателю», но это слово было каким-то… неправильным, что ли.  
      – Да, пожалуйста, – ответил Эдвард. И добавил зачем-то. – Отец умер.  
      Мне показалось, что он так и не понял, почему я спрашивала у него разрешение.  
      Как бы то ни было, я принялась открывать все отделения и ящики подряд, начиная с самого верха. Бумаги, какие-то безделушки, сломанные перьевые ручки, письменный набор с засохшими в чернильнице чернилами, стеклянный флакон с теми же чернилами, карандаши, писчая бумага, снова документы… По мере того, как росла гора предметов, росло и мое разочарование. Нет, это могло представлять интерес, но ничего сенсационного. Не то чтобы я мечтала о каких-то сокровищах, золоте там, однако неистребимое детское желание найти что-то чудесное не давало покоя. Наконец не осталось ни одного не вытащенного ящика, ни одной запертой дверцы (тут мне пригодился набор отверток), а чуда так и не произошло.  
      – Все, – вздохнула я, поворачиваясь к Эдварду. – Жаль…  
      – Отец любил тайники, – невпопад отозвался Эдвард. – Здесь есть потайное отделение.  
      – Как? – взвилась я. – Где?  
      – Сзади. Я видел.  
      – И что там было?  
      – Не знаю. – Эдвард посмотрел на меня. – Отец не показывал.  
      Я пораскинула мозгами, поиграла бровями, сморщила нос: в общем, изобразила бурный мыслительный процесс, потом решительно отодвинула бюро от стены. Сзади была гладкая стенка, какой и положено быть у мебели. Я заглянула в отверстую пасть бюро спереди, потом опять назад, слева, справа… ага. Вроде бы слева пространство меньше. Возможно, там двойная стенка. Я провела рукой по задней стенке, потом по днищу и нащупала какую-то пимпочку. Нажала. С жутким скрипом часть стенки чуть отъехала в сторону и застопорилась. Я всунула в щель одну из отверток и с трудом сдвинула стенку еще дальше, расширяя отверстие, а потом окончательно открыла потайное отделение руками. Каждое мое действие сопровождал все тот же ужасающий скрип. Видимо, механизм заржавел.  
      В отделении обнаружилось насколько одинаковых тетрадей в черных кожаных переплетах. Без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Наугад я раскрыла одну из них, пролистала. Судя по записям и мелькавшим время от времени датам, это был дневник. Дневник старого мистера Гетсбэри.  
      Дневник отца Эдварда.  
      Когда я сказала Эдварду об этом, он ничего не ответил.  
      – Ты не знал, что отец вел дневник? Никогда не видел?  
      – Никогда.  
      И снова молчок.  
      Да что ж такое! Просто клещами из него слова вытягиваю!  
      – Тебе обидно, что отец что-то скрывал от тебя?  
      – Нет. – Эдвард опять надолго замолчал; я уже не знала, что и думать, когда он спросил меня: – Дневник – это ведь что-то личное?  
      – Ну… да, – с сомнением протянула я. – Предлагаешь положить на место и сделать вид, что мы их не находили?  
      Черт, а ведь скажет: «Да», – и что тогда? Я так хотела их прочитать!  
      – Нет, не нужно. Ты этого не хочешь.  
      Телепат фигов!  
      – Не хочу. Но решать тебе. Можно мне их изучить? Я буду читать вслух, чтобы ты тоже знал. Или ты этого не хочешь?  
      – Хочу, – просто ответил Эдвард, и я впервые подумала, что, возможно, он тоже мало знал о своем отце и стремился узнать побольше. Будто оживляя таким образом чудаковатого и, что уж там, малость эгоистичного старого изобретателя.  
      – Тогда ладно.  
      Кряхтя, я перетащила ящик с Эдвардом на свою кровать, уселась рядом, пересмотрела дневники и разложила по порядку по датам. Взяла самый первый по счету, открыла…  
      И начала читать.


	14. Chapter 14

_31 августа 1861 года.  
      Сегодня первый день моей новой, настоящей жизни. Сегодня у меня родился сын. Прежнее мое существование представляется мне не столь значительным, но это я посчитал достойным своего рода летописи. Поэтому и завел этот дневник. И вот первая запись. Мы с Амандой так мечтали о ребенке. Она отчего-то была уверена, что родится мальчик, и я заразился ее спокойной уверенностью. Мы даже заранее выбрали имя – Эдвард. Поистине королевское.  
  
_       Потом шло множество записей, посвященных едва ли не каждому вздоху младенца и наполненных свойственным молодым родителям восторгом настоящих пионеров. Я пропускала по нескольку месяцев, зачитывая вслух лишь наиболее любопытные с моей точки зрения моменты, а также замечания Ричарда, касающиеся его работы в некоем конструкторском бюро, пока наконец эта тетрадь не кончилась. В начале следующей тетради Эдварду было около пяти лет. Здесь впервые появилось упоминание о способностях мальчика как художника.  
  
_12 мая 1866 года.  
      Эдвард проявляет поразительную чуткость к миру. Он способен запомнить любое место, где они бывают с матерью, и после по памяти нарисовать его – с соблюдением перспектив и пропорций, какие не встретишь и у иных взрослых, – дополнив и населив его причудливыми зданиями, существами и растениями. Недавно я с изумлением – и с великим трудом – узнал наш родной Стерлинг. При некоторой наивности, характерной для детского рисунка, он, тем не менее, прекрасно изобразил улицы и мост. Но рисунок был полон чудных созданий – крылатых кошек, сиреневых рогатых лошадей и полосатых медведей с перепончатыми лапами. Все они в шляпах и с зонтиками прогуливались перед стрельчатыми и крутобокими домами голубого и желтого кирпича. Клянусь, я бы решил, что Эдвард прочел сочинение мистера Кэррола, если бы не был твердо уверен, что Аманда не читала ему ничего подобного, а сам Эдвард не мог достать книгу из запертого шкафа._  
  
      В дальнейшем я также не стала подробно зачитывать каждую запись в дневнике, останавливаясь по-прежнему лишь на тех, которые казались интересными.  
  
_6 марта 1872 года._  
      _Мы переехали в Лондон: мне предложили лучшее место, так что наше семейство смогло позволить себе жить в столице. Мы остановились у дяди Аманды – он держит книжную лавку, квартира над которой также принадлежит ему, а так как мистер Бэскот – старый холостяк, то наше присутствие оказалось ему только в радость. Что же касается Эдварда, то он в буквальном смысле поселился в магазине и не собирается покидать его, пока не прочтет все книги, в нем содержащиеся. Сперва я хотел отдать его в школу, но Аманда воспротивилась, и дядя поддержал ее, заявив, что сам прекрасно обучит мальчика. В конце концов сошлись на том, что я найму для Эдварда учителя рисования._  
  
_5 сентября 1878 года._  
_Эдвард хочет стать художником, и его решение, по всей видимости, твердо. Даже бедный и унылый вид Милсона, его учителя, не может поколебать его уверенность. Аманда заламывает руки и рыдает, ежевечерне умоляя меня, чтобы я уговорил Эдварда подумать о карьере архитектора, которая представляется ей более престижной. Что до меня, то я не знаю, что думать, как поступить. С одной стороны, мне импонирует твердость сына, в котором все чаще проступают черты моего характера (я уж было всерьез опасался, что мать воспитала его по своему образу и подобию, сделав слишком мягким и мечтательным для юноши). Но с другой стороны, я не понаслышке знаю, как трудно пробиться в жизни, если следуешь исключительно велениям своего сердца: как тяжко мне было первое время, никому не известному мелкому инженеришке. Поскольку я отказался получить, подобно отцу и брату, юридическое образование, то почти не получал от них поддержки. С каким трудом отец Аманды дал согласие на наш брак – ведь я был не преуспевающим адвокатом с известной фамилией, а витающим в облаках изобретателем без гроша в кармане._  
_В то время я даже думал иногда перебраться в Америку, эту благословенную страну великих возможностей, где рассчитывал стать «человеком, который сделал себя сам». Однако Аманда стала моей женой, а вскоре в США разразилась гражданская война, и я возблагодарил бога, что остался в родной Англии._  
  
_17 ноября 1879 года._  
_Эдвард поступил! Теперь он студент школы Королевской академии искусств. Аманда, похоже, смирилась с тем, что наш любимый сын станет живописцем. Я же, поразмыслив, пришел к выводу, что всякий человек имеет право идти своей дорогой, стезей, которую он выбрал сам. И пусть мое сердце сжимается при мысли о трудностях, которые встретит Эдвард на этом пути, но зато я не услышу от него горестных упреков в том, что, выбрав за него, я лишил его душу устремлений, а жизнь – смысла. Потому что живопись – это сам Эдвард. Даже в минуты раздумий он умудряется делать невероятно точные и выразительные наброски._  
  
_24 июля 1884 года._  
_Мы снова переехали. Прибыль от патентов на мои изобретения оказалась столь велика, что у нас появился небольшой штат слуг и собственный выезд. Аманда радуется, как ребенок: все эти блистательные семейства высшего света, которые прежде не обращали на нас внимания, теперь наперебой шлют приглашения на приемы. Мне приходится сопровождать ее, хотя один бог знает, насколько мне не по душе все это дутое лицемерие. К счастью, Эдварду пока удается избежать этой муки – он оправдывается тем, что учеба и выставки съедают все его время. Правда, перед матерью он умалчивает, что выставка была всего одна, и его необычные картины приняли довольно прохладно. Впрочем, это не помешало Эдварду получить заказ на портрет. Он признался мне по секрету, что заказчик, владелец банка «Уорден и сыновья» мистер Уорден, – дядя его приятеля Джона. Дядя будто бы любит представлять себя благодетелем и поддерживать юные дарования. Единственное условие – чтобы не было никаких крылатых кошек. Мое разыгравшееся воображение в ту же секунду подбросило мне образ тучного представительного банкира в окружении крылатых кошек. Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь так смеялся. Эдвард пообещал, что специально для меня пририсует их на каком-нибудь эскизе будущей работы._  
  
_8 мая 1885 года._  
_Мистер Уорден остался весьма доволен работой Эдварда. Он даже пригласил его на бал, устраиваемый им в честь шестнадцатилетия дочери. Это будет первый бал в новом Сезоне. Эдвард очень волнуется: кажется, он совсем перестал спать._  
  
_3 июля 1885 года._  
_Определенно, наш сын влюбился. И я точно знаю, в кого, – в мисс Мэри Уорден. Эдвард целыми днями только о ней и говорит. Посвящает ей рисунки и, кажется, пишет стихи. Надеюсь, ему не придется столкнуться с тем неприятием, с которым когда-то столкнулся я, – отец Мэри известен как человек довольно прогрессивных взглядов, и пусть сам Эдвард пока не очень успешен на поприще живописи, но, благодаря моим успехам, он считается хорошей партией. Думаю, стоит ждать скорой помолвки, если только нерешительность Эдварда не сослужит ему дурную службу. В таких делах он все еще слишком походит на мать. Аманда долго боялась пойти против воли отца._  
  
_27 марта 1886 года._  
_Эдвард стал частым гостем в доме Уорденов. Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что он бывает там чаще, чем в родном доме. Я не сомневаюсь, что этим летом следует ждать помолвки. Если бы только не его нерешительность! Думаю, нужно серьезно поговорить с ним. Я видел мисс Мэри на одном из приемов, и она показалась мне весьма ветреной особой. Кроме того, она красива и всегда окружена множеством поклонников, многие из которых могут показаться мистеру Уордену куда более выгодной парой для дочери, нежели начинающий художник._  
  
_11 августа 1886 года._  
_Наконец-то! Эдвард попросил руки Мэри, и она согласилась. Я прежде не видел в его глазах такого счастья. Кажется, улыбка поселилась не только на его лице, но и во всех членах. День и ночь он рисует свою нареченную: фея, волшебница, ангел, лукавый эльф – какие только образы Эдвард не выдумывает, чтобы выразить свой восторг и обожание! Я так рад за него._  
  
_20 февраля 1887 года._  
_Случилось ужасное несчастье! Мистер Уорден проигрался на скачках и задолжал огромные деньги. Газеты пишут, что его банк на грани банкротства, и требуется большое финансовое вливание, чтобы он остался на плаву. Эдвард выглядит больным: он думает, что их свадьба с Мэри не состоится._  
_Все висит на волоске._  
  
_7 марта 1887 года._  
_Мистер Уорден объявил помолвку расторгнутой. Мэри вернула Эдварду кольцо и все письма и подарки. Он совершил ответный жест вежливости и заперся в своей комнате. Я боюсь туда заходить, боюсь заговорить с собственным сыном. Это страшно._  
  
_2 апреля 1887 года._  
_Причина разрыва выяснилась довольно скоро. Генри, один из тех молодых людей, что увивались за Мэри, оказался сыном члена палаты лордов. Я помню его – поверхностный франтоватый юнец, не имеющий собственных суждений ни по одному вопросу. Но его отец баснословно богат; он выкупил все векселя мистера Уордена и подарил их сыну. Но самое худшее то, что Мэри не выглядит грустной или тоскующей. Я подозреваю, что быть женой лорда для нее более лестно._  
_А Эдвард совершенно раздавлен. Аманда плачет целыми днями. Я не знаю, как мы все переживем этот удар._  
  
_31 августа 1887 года._  
_Сегодня у Эдварда день рождения. Он впервые вышел из комнаты больше, чем на полчаса, и ничто в его лице не напоминало о перенесенных страданиях. Я совершил постыдный поступок: воспользовавшись отсутствием Эдварда, прокрался в его спальню. Первое, что я увидел – обгорелые клочки бумаги в камине: Эдвард жег свои рисунки. Я поднял один. Господи, какой кошмар! Всю боль своего сердца мой бедный мальчик выплеснул на безмолвную бумагу, видимо, желая уберечь нас. Ни словом, ни жестом он не выдал своего горя. Не знаю, что страшнее, – слезы и стоны или этот немой крик._  
  
_16 декабря 1887 года._  
_Эдвард совсем ушел в себя, в мир своих чудесных фантазий. Он не замечает ничего вокруг, кажется, он даже не знает, что приближается Рождество. Он снова рисует, и эти картины прекрасны. Глядя на них, мне хочется плакать. Почему, ну почему такое нежное сердце оказалось разбитым? Господи, я знаю, что ты никому не посылаешь сверх того, что он может вынести, но мой сын…_  
_Неделю назад в газете поместили объявление о бракосочетании Мэри Элис Уорден и Генри Фредерика Чарльза Бартонуолла. В лице Эдварда не дрогнула ни одна черта, он по-прежнему был тих и приветлив. И это было так невыносимо, что Аманда слегла в горячке. Я боюсь, что она не выдержит. Господи, не дай мне потерять ее!_  
  
_8 октября 1888 года._  
_Эдвард совершенно болен. Врачи подозревают чахотку. Они посоветовали нам уехать из Лондона, подальше от его смога и сырости. И от воспоминаний. Мы перебрались в Абердин, славный своим мягким климатом._  
_От Эдварда осталась лишь тень, и глаза на бледном лице похожи на черные провалы. Мне страшно смотреть в них. Мы с матерью стараемся изо всех сил, пытаясь возбудить в нем жажду к жизни, но все напрасно. Он нас не замечает. И по-прежнему рисует. Рисует непрерывно, забывая про сон и еду. Будто боится не успеть…_  
  
_19 апреля 1889 года._  
_Эдвард почти не встает с постели. Аманда молится. Я не вижу выхода. С головой ушел в работу._  
  
_2 июня 1889 года._  
_Эдвард умер._  
  
_2 января 1891 года._  
_Не думал я, что когда-нибудь вернусь к этому дневнику. Но руки сами потянулись к старой тетради. Хм, только посмотрев на дату, я понял, что прошло ровно полтора года со дня…_  
_Нет, не могу._  
  
_5 января 1891 года._  
_Мы в Америке. Аманда настояла. Она не могла больше оставаться в Лондоне, где все напоминало ей об Эдварде. Однажды я вслух вспоминал о своих давнишних планах по переселению в Америку, и Аманда сказала, что это замечательный план. Сперва я не соглашался, но потом… Что ж, мы продали все, что имели, попрощались с друзьями и родными и уехали. Могила Эдварда осталась в Англии, и нас разделил океан, но Аманда готова была пойти на это. «Не хочу, чтобы он и после смерти был вдалеке от родины и любимой», – так она сказала. Думаю, она права._  
_Нашим новым домом мы избрали Флориду. Здесь тепло, солнечно, и океан совсем близко. Мы поселились в небольшом коттедже в Неверхилле. Город окружен апельсиновыми рощами и невысокими горами. Иногда я думаю: жаль, что Эдвард всего этого не видит, – он бы обязательно нарисовал множество новых картин. Я заметил, что некоторые его пейзажи очень похожи на то, что я вижу здесь._  
_Жаль, что мы не переехали раньше. Может быть, в этом климате Эдварду удалось бы преодолеть болезнь. Может…_  
  
_13 сентября 1891 года._  
_Мы с Амандой почти не разговариваем, а ведь раньше все наши дни были наполнены беседами. Она мучительно напоминает мне Эдварда в его последние месяцы. Она не гуляет, не любуется местными видами, не стремится завести знакомства в местном обществе. Просто сидит и перебирает вещи Эдварда. Чтобы отвлечь ее, я даже завел собаку, но без толку. От отчаянья я отнес некоторые вещи на чердак и, разглядывая картины, вдруг понял, что делать._  
_Я построю дом. Дом Эдварда. Он будет точь-в-точь, как на картине._  
  
_19 мая 1893 года._  
_Дом построен, и мы перебрались в него. Я впервые за долгое время услышал смех Аманды. Кажется, она наконец-то пришла в себя. Может быть, мы еще будем… если не счастливы, то хотя бы спокойны?_  
  
_5 ноября 1894 года._  
_Вчера Аманда целый день гуляла с Монти, а сегодня слегла с простудой. Она так пренебрежительно относится к своему здоровью… А в ответ на мое беспокойство сказала, что все в руках Господа._  
_Боже, мы все в твоих руках. Не посылай мне больше испытаний._  
  
_23 февраля 1896 года._  
_Сегодня мы с Монти навещали могилу Аманды. Там так тихо, что хочется остаться. Лечь рядом и раствориться в запахе цветов и соленом ветре._  
_Когда умрет Монти, я останусь совсем один._  
  
_3 января 1901 года._  
_Весь мир вступает в новый век, а я сижу тут, как сыч, и вспоминаю о счастливых временах. Благодаря разумным вложениям, моего капитала хватит, чтобы построить дюжину домов. Делать абсолютно нечего. Чтобы упражнять ум, я конструирую автоматы, намеренно усложняя их. Новое мое творение делает замечательные печенья, которые забирают добрые старушки из местной благотворительной организации. Они же навязывают мне свое общество и наивные душеспасительные беседы. Кажется, в их глазах я закоренелый грешник и еретик – потому что увлекся книгами, в которых содержится хотя бы малейшее упоминание о гомункулусах. Когда-то я прочитал роман миссис Шелли и был потрясен им. Теперь почему-то вспомнил. Наверное, я слишком долго живу в одиночестве._  
  
_15 июля 1902 года._  
_Мои конспекты по созданию искусственного человека занимают уже три тетради; особенно мне помогли труды Парацельса. Однако, увлекшись алхимией, я совершенно упустил из виду собственные умения. Почему гомункулус должен быть из плоти и крови?_  
  
_24 сентября 1907 года._  
_Труд мой, по-видимому, так же далек от завершения, как я – от господа бога. Все, что выходит из моих рук, – это многочисленные довольно неуклюжие человекоподобные автоматы. Я перепробовал множество вариантов, я открыл несколько новых соединений, я вновь начал переписываться с ведущими инженерными умами Европы и Америки, мистер Форд лично приезжал, чтобы пригласить меня работать в его компании… И все безрезультатно. Неудачи преследуют меня._  
  
_9 декабря 1918 года._  
_Череда неудачных экспериментов с использованием частиц собственной плоти натолкнула меня на идею попробовать плоть кого-нибудь другого. Возможно, в этом все дело – я слишком стар, и в моих клетках совсем не осталось жизненной энергии. Нужно немного, всего лишь прядь волос либо капля крови… Но кто согласится их отдать сумасшедшему ученому? Не грабить же могилы, в самом деле!_  
  
_25 декабря 1918 года._  
_Я нашел! Среди украшений моей дорогой жены оказался перстень с волосами Эдварда. Бедная женщина, она не дожила до этого дня… Как бы она радовалась._  
  
_28 декабря 1918 года._  
_Он моргает, он двигается, он пробует говорить!_  
_Три дня я не отходил от Эдварда ни на шаг. С той минуты, как он открыл глаза. Жаль, что он похож на того Эдварда, каким он был в конце. Но это он, я вернул его, я смог! Господи, я оказался сильнее тебя, сильнее смерти! Теперь все будет иначе._  
  
      – Все, это последняя тетрадь. Видимо, твой… отец больше не захотел вести дневник, – сказала я и посмотрела на Эдварда.  
      Он плакал.  
      Я тихо встала и вышла из комнаты. Иногда даже самому одинокому человеку нужно немного побыть одному.


	15. Chapter 15

      Мы больше никогда не возвращались к этому дню, не обсуждали то, что узнали из дневников изобретателя. Тогда я просто вернулась через полчаса, решив, что этого времени достаточно для Эдварда, собрала тетради и убрала их обратно в потайное отделение бюро.  
      А на следующее утро Ларри объявил мне, что закончил работу. Я не поверила своим ушам, но он проводил меня в мастерскую.  
      Тело Эдварда все так же лежало на верстаке, но теперь оно ничем не напоминало то хаотичное сплетение механизмов, что я наблюдала недели назад. Блестели новенькие титановые суставы, сверкали сосуды из обшитого металлической сеткой пластика, сияли котел-желудок и сердце-насос. Вообще, в теле оказалось на удивление много пластика.  
      В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд Ларри со значением поиграл бровями:  
      – Детка, ты же сама знаешь, что пластик, в отличие от любого металла, практически вечный. Вот мы и расстарались. – Он довольно кивнул на свою команду, стоявшую рядком и скромно потупившуюся – что выглядело чертовски нехарактерно для этих здоровенных и немного грубоватых парней.  
      – И когда… – я откашлялась, – когда ты собираешься монтировать голову?  
      – Да хоть сейчас, – расхохотался Ларри. – Только сделаем, пожалуй, небольшой перерывчик.  
      Дождавшись, когда его ребята покинут помещение, он утянул меня к окну и вытащил из кармана странную штуку, похожую на стимпанковый медальон:  
      – Зацени, что я выковырял из двигателя! Это было сверху, под крышкой в его центре. Ни к чему не крепилось, и я не вкурил, зачем оно там было вообще.  
      Я взяла загадочный предмет в руки и положила на подоконник, поближе к свету. Сердцевина медальона состояла из чего-то, напоминавшего темную, почти черную ткань в мелкий-мелкий рубчик. Я осторожно провела по ткани пальцем – и меня как током ударило: волосы. Те самые, которые изобретатель использовал, чтобы оживить Эдварда.  
      – Ларри, а ты оставил на двигателе эту нишу с крышкой? – с замиранием сердца спросила я.  
      – Угу, – сумрачно кивнул Ларри, – я что-то струхнул и решил не трогать то, назначения чего не могу понять. Тот мужик был явно совсем того, так что хрен угадаешь, что в этом механизме важно, а что так, для красоты.  
      – Спасибо, Ларри, – с большим чувством сказала я и чмокнула его в щеку.  
      Ларри расплылся в широкой улыбке и махнул своей лапищей, явно растрогавшись.  
      Положив медальон в карман, я вышла из мастерской и поспешила обрадовать Эдварда. Успела как раз вовремя, чтобы отогнать любопытного и вездесущего Тифона, уже успевшего сунуть усатую морду в коробку с головой Эдварда.  
      – Привет, – весело сказала я, – а у меня для тебя сюрприз!  
      Эдвард выжидательно уставился на меня. Я в который раз подумала, что, учитывая его немногословность и выразительную мимику, он мог бы сделать отличную карьеру как клоун мим, и невольно заулыбалась. Эдвард неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ.  
      – Ларри закончил работу! – торжественно провозгласила я.  
      – Закончил? – переспросил Эдвард.  
      – Да! Скорее всего, сегодня мы тебя уже соберем. Снова сможешь ходить и все такое, – я неопределенно помахала рукой. – Здорово, правда?  
      Не услышав ответа, я снова заглянула в коробку. Эдвард, будто бы в задумчивости, смотрел куда-то в пространство. Я внимательно вгляделась в его лицо и поняла, что вижу страх.  
      – В чем дело? Ты не рад? Что? Что не так?  
      – А если… если не получится? Если не заработает?  
      Черт, он озвучил мои потаенные опасения!  
      Я пожала плечами:  
      – Не знаю, честно. Но ты не умрешь, я уже обещала тебе. Если не сработает, подключу твою голову обратно к аккумулятору.  
      – Нет.  
      Это простое слово резко оборвало мои мысли и готовые сорваться с языка утешительные речи.  
      – В каком смысле?  
      – Не надо обратно, – пояснил Эдвард.  
      – Но ты будешь жить… – растерянно пробормотала я. – Мы с Ларри будем пытаться… Если не получится с первого раза, всегда можно попробовать второй, и третий, и…  
      – Нет, – повторил Эдвард и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Я не хочу… так. Пообещай.  
      Сердце мое упало куда-то в пропасть.  
      – Что пообещать? – глухо спросила я, прикидываясь идиоткой.  
      Лучшее мое амплуа, чтоб его!  
      – Если ничего не выйдет, ты не подключишь меня обратно, – спокойно и четко пояснил Эдвард.  
      – Но… почему? – я никак не могла понять. Зачем действовать так радикально, если есть шанс? Бывает ведь, что с первого раза что-то не выходит, но нужно же что-то делать! Нужно пытаться снова и снова, подниматься, когда падаешь…  
      – Не хочу жить в коробке.  
      Я задохнулась.  
      – Эдвард!  
      – Не надо, Габи. Пожалуйста.  
      И я проглотила все преисполненные оптимизма аргументы.  
      Я – наверное, впервые в жизни – не знала, что сказать.  
      И я совсем не хотела плакать.  
      Оно само.  
      Я сидела на кровати и тихонько всхлипывала. Не знаю, что думал в это время Эдвард, но он вдруг спросил:  
      – Габи, ты плачешь… обо мне?  
      Я всхлипнула чуть громче и кивнула. А потом, на случай, если он не видел, добавила:  
      – Да, придурок ты механический.  
      – Почему? – забавно, но его удивление было искренним.  
      – Да потому что не хочу тебя терять! – в сердцах вскричала я. – Потому что привязалась к тебе, как к родному. Потому что ты замечательный!  
      – Правда?  
      Нет, я сейчас сама его убью!  
      Я спустилась с кровати и устроилась на коленях на полу – так, что моя голова оказалась почти вровень с головой Эдварда.  
      – Нет, блин, шучу я так! Конечно правда, а ты как думал?! Думал, что можно быть вот таким… таким, как ты, влезть в душу, запустить в нее свои лезвия, а потом просто исчезнуть – и все? Фьють – и нету? И я тебя сразу забуду и буду жить весело и припеваючи? Ла-ла-ла и все такое? – мой голос хрипел и прерывался от слез, но я продолжала: – Нет, дружок, не выйдет. Поздняк метаться. Честно, я никогда не думала, что смогу еще к кому-то на этом свете так привязаться, думала, что мой лимит привязанностей исчерпан до донышка. И тут ты… Эдвард, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня… – тихонько попросила я.  
      Эдвард на секунду прикрыл глаза, открыл – и я поняла, что ничего не вышло. Это было не специально и искренне, но я все же надеялась его переубедить.  
      – Прости, Габи, – так же тихо ответил он.  
      Я кивнула и вытерла слезы. Внутри по-прежнему все кипело, но я пыталась справиться с собой, смириться с тем, что выполню его волю, даже если это будет означать его смерть.  
      Даже если я навсегда потеряю Эдварда.  
      Я наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.  
      – Обещаю, – прошептала я.  
      Вскоре пришел Майк, и мы с ним проделали обратный путь до мастерской, перетаскивая голову, аккумулятор, насос и прочее.  
      Ларри уже поджидал нас – он все приготовил и сейчас нервно перекатывал перед собой отвертку.  
      – Ну наконец-то! – приветствовал он наше появление.  
      Для головы было отведено место на отдельном столике возле верстака, и мы с Майком, поднатужившись, водрузили на него коробку и прочие причиндалы. Ларри демонстративно, с хрустом, вывернул пальцы и зашел к верстаку со стороны шеи тела.  
      – Ну что, приступим, – возвестил он, и мы приступили.  
      Сперва Ларри запустил новый двигатель – на всякий случай он и к нему присоединил аккумулятор, потому что, по его словам, «знать не знаю, на чем он работал у старого психа, может, на космических флюидах, а пока не соберем, пусть так». Новый насос работал четко и совершенно бесшумно – пока вхолостую гоняя воздух, но скоро, очень скоро…  
      На сей раз мы переключали «кровеносную систему» в восемь рук, и удалось обойтись вовсе без потери жидкости. Кровь заполнила новенькие трубки и весело обежала все тело, разбавляя алым блеск металла. Временный насос был остановлен, и теперь слышалось лишь бодрое стрекотание перебранного и отремонтированного двигателя. Настал черед самой головы. Я скрестила пальцы и вместе с Ларри закопалась в сплетение проводов, не желая никому передоверять эту тонкую и сложную работу.  
      Наконец все было готово.  
      Ларри щелкнул переключателем, вырубая аккумулятор – и двигатель будто споткнулся. Начал замедляться, останавливаться…  
      – Давай же, ну давай, – взмолилась я, прижимая руку к груди.  
      И нащупала в кармане позабытый за переживаниями последнего часа медальон.  
      – Погоди, Ларри, мы кое-что забыли!  
      Я откинула крышку на двигателе и сунула медальон в углубление. Ничего не произошло. Двигатель продолжал замедляться. Я запаниковала.  
      – Включи обратно! – заорала я, в этот момент пуская побоку все, что пообещала Эдварду.  
      Я не могла просто сдаться и позволить ему уйти. Должен быть шанс.  
      Ларри посмотрел на меня и сделал знак команде сваливать – все равно их присутствие ничем не могло помочь.  
      Мы вместе проверили каждый узел в теле, сверяясь с чертежами изобретателя и новыми, сделанными мной. Все было в полном порядке, все должно было работать. Но не работало – мы снова отключили аккумулятор, и мотор не работал. Ларри положил руку поверх моей, в отчаянии вцепившейся в верстак.  
      – Ну, мы попытались. Я еще в самом начале говорил, что не понимаю, на чем работает этот хренов двигатель, – утешающе сказал он.  
      Нет!  
      Не верю.  
      Там есть что-то еще. Что-то, что понял старик.  
      Я зажмурилась, вспоминая все, что прочитала в дневниках, все, что видела в записях. И открыла глаза.  
      Если механика… если наука бессильна, значит, должно случиться чудо. Нужно только подтолкнуть его.  
      Я закусила губу и перебросила завязанные в хвост волосы через плечо. Как назло, поблизости не оказалось ножниц. Тогда я просто перехватила поудобнее один из «пальцев» Эдварда. Рыжий локон упал на верстак возле бедра Эдварда, и я поспешила подобрать его, чтобы не испачкать.  
      Откинула крышку углубления, где покоился медальон. Главное – не останавливаться и не задумываться над абсурдностью всего, что ты делаешь. Я вынула медальон и вогнала отвертку в щель между его половинами. Он распался – я едва успела подхватить верхнюю половину: черные волосы чуть было не высыпались из нее. Нет уж, я не собиралась ничего отбирать, наоборот, хотела добавить. И я присоединила свои волосы к волосам Эдварда – того, давно умершего. Мечтателя, который отдал частичку своего характера, своей души. И почти возродился заново в искусственном теле. Нет, не сам, не личностью, а именно душой, самой основой, определяющей поступки, мысли, чувства. Даже лишенная памяти прошлой жизни она не изменилась. Я не знала, на самом ли деле отдаю в этот момент часть себя, чтобы оживить Эдварда, но даже если бы была в этом уверена – поступила бы так же. Потому что та самая основа, определяющая поступки, говорила мне, что я лишь один раз до сих пор сделала что-то настоящее в своей непутевой жизни. Когда решила оставить Дару. Когда отказалась от всего, что было частью меня прежде, чтобы привести в мир новую жизнь. И теперь собиралась отдать часть меня, чтобы не позволить другой жизни уйти из этого мира.  
      Я собрала медальон и вставила его обратно. Кивнула Ларри.  
      Ничего.  
      Двигатель снова замолчал.  
      Значит, должно быть что-то еще.  
      Нужно пробовать. Снова.  
      Вдруг, словно по наитию, я взялась за то же лезвие, которым только что отрезала прядь, и сжала ладонь. По металлу заскользили красные капли, и я отдернула руку. Глубоко вздохнула и положила ладонь на медальон.  
      Углубление быстро наполнилось кровью, она потекла наружу, заливая двигатель, а я все держала ладонь на сердце Эдварда.  
      И ждала.  
      Спустя целую вечность, наполненную страхом, надеждой и какой-то поразительной верой, сродни фанатизму, двигатель вновь завелся.  
      Сам.  
      Чудо, которое я так ждала, свершилось.


	16. Chapter 16

      Когда мы наконец затянули новое тело Эдварда в старый черный костюм, Ларри тихо вышел из мастерской, и я слышала, как он громогласно агитирует своих парней скататься до супермаркета за выпивкой и закуской, и радовалась, что старый друг подарил мне несколько спокойных часов – и всю ночь до рассвета, когда снова зашумит стройка, и Ларри с ребятами возьмутся помогать Дику, и будут шум и суета, быстрые решения и новые шаги к тому, чтобы превратить старый разваливающийся дом в мою мечту.  
      Интересно, как много осталось во мне от моей мечты?  
      – Вот и все, Эдвард. Мы тебя починили, – сказала я, зачем-то поправила пряжку у него на плече и отошла к окну.  
      За спиной заскрежетало, послышался глухой стук – тяжеловатое тело спрыгнуло с верстака, – и на плечо мне опустилась обтянутая черной кожей кисть. Широкие основания лезвий застыли в сантиметрах от моей щеки.  
      – Ты обманула.  
      – Да. Но я не жалею.  
      И это была правда. Об этой нарушенной клятве я не пожалею даже на Страшном Суде.  
      Тишина.  
      – Я тоже.  
      Рука убралась, и я обернулась.  
      – Хочешь, я отвезу тебя на могилу отца? – Я неловко улыбнулась и вдруг спохватилась: – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
      Эдвард качнулся с пяток на носки и обратно, пошевелил «пальцами».  
      – Хорошо. Как новенький.  
      – Ну так как?  
      Эдвард опустил глаза, затем вновь посмотрел на меня.  
      – Отвези.  
      Тут было недалеко, и можно было дойти пешком, но мне хотелось прокатиться. Ветер врывался в салон через опущенные до упора передние стекла и ерошил мой «конский хвост» и воронье гнездо Эдварда.  
      – Ты знаешь, что я добавила свои волосы? – спросила я, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Если Эдвард знает – он поймет.  
      – Я чувствую, – последовал краткий ответ, и как бы мне ни хотелось самой расспросить поподробнее, я не стала давить. Еще будет время, когда вернемся.  
      Кладбище было пустым, как и тогда, когда я приезжала в первый раз. Честно говоря, оно показалось мне немного заброшенным. Возможно, в городе было еще одно кладбище – я не потрудилась узнать.  
      Могила в дальнем уголке тоже выглядела неизменной, за исключением засохших фиалок. Пока я, опустившись на колено, собирала сухие цветы, Эдвард стоял перед памятником, не двигаясь и не сводя с надписи взгляда. Он почти идеально вписывался в окружавшее нас утреннее безмолвие – такой же застывший и холодный. Но в этот раз я почему-то чувствовала под этим холодом какую-то энергию – пока не раскрывшуюся, возможно, еще не осознавшую себя. И меня не покидало ощущение, что все это – следствие моего вмешательства. Что, может быть, локон моих волос что-то добавил туда, в эту болезненную смесь сломленного духа и отвергнутой любви, в эту инакость и многолетнее одиночество.  
      Как бы то ни было, я решила, что стоит для начала просто дать Эдварду время, благо его у меня пока было навалом.  
      – Это был мой… отец Эдварда? – наконец спросил он.  
      – Это был твой отец, – твердо ответила я.  
      И не менее твердо знала, что не погрешила против истины. Если не брать в расчет биологию, чокнутый изобретатель был ближе всего к тому, что можно счесть родителем Эдварда.  
      – Он был не прав? – Эдвард смотрел на меня… ожидая чего? Что я прямо тут поведаю ему все тайны мироздания и разберусь в хитросплетениях их родственных отношений, от которых Фрейд и Юнг плакали бы в обнимку?  
      Я встала, ломая в руках сухие стебли.  
      – Не знаю, Эдвард. Правда не знаю. Вышло – как вышло. Как всегда в жизни и бывает. По крайней мере, если бы не он, тебя бы не было. Или скажешь, что это была ошибка? – Почему только я должна изобретать уместные ответы на неудобные вопросы?  
      Эдвард отвернулся от памятника и посмотрел в сторону моего автомобиля.  
      – Не скажу. Наверное, нужно поблагодарить…  
      Его слова прервал громкий прерывистый вдох. Мы обернулись. В нескольких ярдах от нас, за низким кустарником, стоял Генри Милтон – как опознала я – и смотрел на Эдварда немигающим взглядом.  
      Плохо дело.  
      Конечно, Милтон мгновенно ретировался, а Эдвард его не признал… зато я знала. И понимала, что, услышав наш диалог, Милтон уяснил главное: Эдвард – живой, и это тот самый «маньяк», который убил его брата.  
      – Кто это? – спросил Эдвард.  
      На миг я ощутила непреодолимое желание ответить, что не знаю, что это обычный горожанин, который никогда не видел людей с лезвиями вместо рук, что…  
      – Это брат Джима Милтона. Того парня, которого ты… убил, – ответила я.  
      Эдвард вздрогнул и повернулся в ту сторону, куда сбежал Милтон-младший.  
      – Он меня ненавидит, – констатировал Эдвард.  
      – Думаю, да, – согласилась я.  
      Эдвард повернулся обратно ко мне:  
      – Вернемся домой?  
      Я кивнула, и он с нечеловеческой грацией проскользнул мимо меня, в доли секунды оказавшись подле джипа. Все-таки мы с Ларри молодцы.  
      Захлопнув водительскую дверцу, я покосилась на Эдварда.  
      – Как считаешь, поездка того стоила? – на пробу поинтересовалась я.  
      – У тебя будут неприятности? – ответил Эдвард вопросом на вопрос.  
      – Пока не знаю, – честно призналась я. – Кажется, этот Милтон тут не последний человек.  
  
      Вечер был теплым и длинным, и уже угомонилась бригада Дика, и Ларри уволок своих парней куда подальше, а я все сидела около костра, вопреки всем правилам пожарной безопасности разведенного посреди стройплощадки, и задумчиво перебирала струны. Завтра страшило меня своей неопределенностью – или, наоборот, определенностью, которая грозила перерасти в большие проблемы, если Генри не оставил надежду отомстить за смерть брата, которого никогда не видел.  
      Неслышно подошел Эдвард и опустился рядом, легонько огладив запястьем пригревшегося Тифона.  
      – Теперь все будет не так, как прежде? – спросил он, будто обращаясь к самому себе. – Надо приспособиться.  
      – Надо выжить, – поправила я, – и жить. Боже, Эдвард, не устраивай драму! Судьба дала тебе второй шанс – и весьма приличный! – чтобы жалеть тут о прошлом. Да, мы не знаем, как поменять тебе руки на что-то… более подходящее, но мы здорово тебя подлатали, так что в ближайшие сто лет можно не беспокоиться о поломке. – Я со стуком отставила гитару. – И вполне может быть, что скоро кто-нибудь решит проблему с руками. Эдвард, серьезно, мало кому удается начать все заново, да еще и с таким хорошим стартом.  
      – А если я не хочу? – вдруг резко отозвался Эдвард.  
      Я не менее резко повернулась к нему.  
      – А не пошел бы ты… Захоти.  
      Эдвард отвел взгляд и уставился на умирающие языки пламени. Я вздохнула и уползла в фургон – дом слишком пропах краской, чтобы там можно было нормально спать. Тифон – вот же жулик – остался с Эдвардом, греясь и таращась в огонь немигающими зелеными плошками.  
  
_Наверху башни все заплело побегами, и я рвала их, раня руки, но не в силах пробиться сквозь упругую сочную завесу._  
       _– Жди! Я иду! Где ты? – раздался с другой стороны голос Спящего Принца, и я в очередной раз потерялась в том, кто и кого тут спасает, позволила себе расслабиться и только будто издалека, сквозь хрустальную стену наблюдала, как из мешанины стеблей проступает лицо – знакомое и чужое одновременно._  
_И я определенно не хотела знать, почему оно мне знакомо._  
  
      Сначала я даже не поняла, что именно меня разбудило. Какой-то шум снаружи. Это уж потом я подползла к двери и, затянув пояс халата, выкатилась на ступеньки фургона, чтобы обнаружить во дворе бравого офицера Тоббса – машину он, очевидно, оставил у подножия холма, – который на весьма повышенных тонах общался с Диком.  
      – Что за дела? – хрипловато и не слишком приветливо поинтересовалась я.  
      – Ему нужен какой-то Эдвард, – пояснил Дик, – а у нас таких нет.  
      Если до этого у меня во рту было суховато по случаю утра, то теперь там образовалась натуральная пустыня.  
      – Э… лейтенант, – я с трудом вспомнила звание этого пузана, – а что у вас за дело? Мы вроде тут никаких законов не нарушаем.  
      – Мистер Милтон подал заявление, где обвиняет некоего Эдварда в убийстве своего брата, Джима Милтона.  
      – Чушь! – невольно возмутилась я, заставляя мозги включиться побыстрее – что после сна было сложновато. – Его брат погиб пятьдесят лет назад, его тогда и на свете не было.  
      Тоббс пожал плечами:  
      – Мистер Милтон утверждает, что видел вышеупомянутого Эдварда и может найти свидетелей, которые подтвердят, что это именно он.  
      Я спустилась со ступенек и пересекла двор.  
      – Слушайте, – начала я доверительным тоном, – мистер Милтон, должно быть, ошибся. Если он кого вчера и видел – так это моего андроида. Экспериментальная модель. И он не имеет отношения…  
      – Мисс МакКормик, – прервал меня Тоббс, – мне абсолютно плевать, с кем там вас видели. Нам поступило заявление, мы обязаны его удовлетворить.  
      – Но как можно обвинить робота? – удивился молчавший во время нашего с лейтенантом разговора Дик. – У него даже удостоверения личности нет.  
      – Это уже не мое дело, – отрезал Тоббс. – Если нет удостоверения, будем разбираться, является ли он вообще гражданином Штатов и не нужно ли его депортировать. Если это робот, как вы, мисс МакКормик, говорите, – он снова повернулся ко мне, – то предоставьте необходимые документы. А сейчас я должен взять у подозреваемого подписку о невыезде и передать, что завтра его вызывают на допрос.  
      – Робот заряжается, – ляпнула я первое, что пришло на ум. – Но завтра мы с ним придем. С адвокатом.  
      – Как угодно, – согласился Тоббс, вручил мне бумаги и развернулся к воротам. – Кстати, вам, мисс, я бы тоже не рекомендовал покидать город.


	17. Chapter 17

      Забавно, но теперь я волновалась и боялась меньше – видимо, неопределенность и впрямь страшит больше всего. А сейчас все было четко, просто и понятно: у Эдварда… у меня… – у нас с Эдвардом – проблемы юридического толка, и я знаю, как их можно решить.  
      Ну, я надеялась, что знаю.  
      В моем телефоне давно уже был забит номер Алана Шора, с которым меня связывал короткий и бурный роман и долгие доверительные отношения. Алан был человеком сложным, с очень своеобразным мировоззрением и характером – собственно, поэтому наш роман и оказался таким коротким. Нашла коса на камень.  
      А еще Алан был одним из лучших адвокатов Америки, за возможность получить которого продали бы душу очень многие конторы, и очень многие не пожалели бы никаких денег, чтобы он представлял их интересы в суде.  
      Что ж, а я рассчитывала получить его помощь бесплатно.  
      Иногда друзья и связи значат неизмеримо больше, чем деньги и власть.  
      – Алло? – донесся до меня сквозь эфир знакомый глубокий и неторопливый голос.  
      – Привет, это Габи, – тут же представилась я, хотя Алан наверняка меня узнал.  
      – Подозреваю, что ты не просто так звонишь, – смешок, – мой вечный удел: женщины начинают проявлять ко мне повышенный интерес, только когда у них проблемы. Надеюсь, ты никого не ограбила и не убила?  
      Пришел мой черед смеяться.  
      – Неет, в этом плане я чиста как стеклышко. А ты на себя наговариваешь – женщины сходили бы по тебе с ума, даже если бы ты был плотником из Айдахо. И извини – я правда давно тебе не звонила. И ты прав – у меня проблемы. Вернее… не у меня.  
      Я как могла подробно и правдиво постаралась объяснить ситуацию – Алан был не тем человеком, перед которым стоило юлить. Он обладал удивительным даром чуять ложь и недомолвки. И вполне мог обидеться на подобное недоверие.  
      – Ты мне веришь? – спросила я, закончив рассказ.  
      – Как ни странно, но да, – ответил Алан. – Это вполне в твоем духе.  
      – И что мне делать?  
      Повисла пауза.  
      – Первое, что приходит в голову, – оформи Эдварда как свою собственность. Никто еще не судил газонокосилку или бензопилу за полученные от них увечья. Все претензии предъявляют изготовителю, в крайнем случае, владельцу.  
      – А если я еще получу и патент на изобретение, то стану и тем, и другим, – подхватила я его мысль.  
      – Бинго! Мы переведем все стрелки на тебя, и сомневаюсь, что Милтону это нужно. К тебе у него никаких претензий. А даже если он закусит удила, то мне куда проще защищать однозначного гражданина США, живого и с удостоверением личности, чем некое… существо, видовую принадлежность которого не в силах определить и он сам.  
      Это заявление заставило меня фыркнуть – но не обидеться. Как ни крути, а было в словах Алана зерно истины. Ну и… взгляд со стороны, издалека всегда виднее и все такое прочее.  
      – И когда произошло убийство? Пятьдесят лет назад? Боже, Габи, да тебя тогда и в проекте не было! И почему дело вообще открыли?  
      – Тогда в проект только-только заложили моих родителей, – хмыкнула я. – Что до дела… не знаю, но Милтон тут, похоже, всем рулит. Полиция и судья могли под него прогнуться…  
      – Никто не ожидает, что на твоей стороне окажется сам Алан Шор. – Алан мягко рассмеялся, и я невольно расплылась в улыбке. В такие моменты легко было забыть, почему у нас с ним не сложилось, и начать недоумевать, как это я умудрилась просрать такого потрясающего мужчину.  
      Как-как…  
      Как и всех потрясающих мужчин в своей жизни.  
      Как отца Дары.  
      Давно уже пора смириться, что мои романтические увлечения кончаются в лучшем случае дружбой, а в худшем… сотнями непрочитанных смс.  
      Все, баста. У меня есть Дара, Ба… а теперь еще и Эдвард. И этого вполне достаточно.  
      – Габи, ты там уснула? – вырвал меня из невеселых размышлений голос Алана.  
      – Я слушаю, – отозвалась я, вновь настраиваясь на деловой лад.  
      – Я говорю, что приеду в самое ближайшее время. Жди.  
      Сунув телефон в карман, я встряхнулась и пошла на стройку. Суд, Милтон и все остальное подождет – все равно я уже сделала, что могла, и глупо тратить драгоценное время на пустые ожидания.  
      Особенно, когда привезли совсем не ту штукатурку, которую мы с Диком заказывали.  
  
      Вечером я зашла к Эдварду – с тех пор как Дик с ребятами вплотную занялись крышей и на чердаке стало чересчур людно, он окончательно облюбовал комнату отца и проводил в ней почти все время, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. И мне отчего-то казалось, что Эдвард не ищет одиночества, а привыкает к новому телу. К его новым возможностям, к свободе движений, возможно, к силе.  
      И к тому, что добавилось в его душу вместе с моими волосами и моей кровью. Не самый лучший дар, честно говоря. Но ничего лучше у меня не было.  
      На самом деле, это единственное, что у меня было.  
      Я сама.  
      – Все будет хорошо, – возвестила я с порога. – Я обо всем договорилась.  
      Эдвард вскинул на меня глаза.  
      – Меня ведь будут судить?  
      Я пожала плечами:  
      – Учитывая, насколько все в деле шито белыми нитками, и кто будет представлять наши интересы, это будет не суд, а цирк шапито.  
      – Я не очень люблю… Эдвард не очень любил цирк. Мне кажется, – тихо сказал Эдвард.  
      – Эй! Эй, – я подошла и села рядом с ним на кровать. – Ты что, пытаешься равнять себя на мертвого парня? Или, того хуже, влезть в его шкуру? Не смей, слышишь! Дурацкая идея.  
      – Я сам решу, – ответил Эдвард с неожиданной резкостью, и будь я проклята, если не уловила знакомые нотки.  
      – Эдвард, – я запнулась и закусила губу. Трудно убедить другого в том, в чем никогда не удавалось убедить саму себя. Я глубоко вдохнула и начала заново: – Эдвард, самостоятельность и решительность никак не связаны с глупостью и безрассудством. Я не собираюсь тебе ничего запрещать – да и кто я такая, чтобы иметь на это право? – но совет-то я дать могу. У меня не так много жизненного опыта, и он отнюдь не образчик взвешенных решений, но строить свою жизнь по чужим лекалам – последнее дело.  
      Эдвард пожал плечами и рассеянно провел ладонью по покрывалу, с силой нажимая на ткань. Я невольно проследила глазами – край покрывала был изрезан в бахрому. Похоже, Эдвард сегодня много думал…  
      – Своих лекал у меня все равно нет, – наконец сказал он. – Даже имя – и то не мое.  
      – Неправда! – возмущенно воскликнула я. – Да, имена у вас с тем юношей одинаковые, но вы – не один человек. Там, где тот Эдвард сдался и умер, ты остался жить – иначе бы не сидел сейчас тут и не загонялся по пустякам… ладно, не пустякам, но все же.  
      – А человек ли я? Все называют меня андроидом…  
      – Андроиды не плачут, – возразила я. – А если и плачут, то не потому… что им больно или грустно, а потому что программа такая. А у тебя есть душа, и плюнь тому в глаза, кто скажет, что ее нет.  
      – Зачем? – Эдвард недоуменно свел брови домиком.  
      – Что зачем? – не поняла я.  
      – Зачем плевать?  
      – Ой, ну, это такая фигу… – я осеклась.  
      Эдвард широко улыбался.  
      – Ты надо мной прикалываешься! – притворно обиделась я, но в глубине души ликовала – кажется, именно этого я ждала с той минуты, как узнала Эдварда.  
      Чтобы он перестал существовать и начал жить.  
      Эх, как бы мне и для себя дождаться того же.  
      – Так вот, насчет суда, – снова заговорила я, решив вернуться к насущной проблеме. – Не знаю, как объяснить, но… короче… очень нежелательно, чтобы тебя судили как человека – тем более если есть возможность выкрутиться и отделаться малой кровью.  
      При слове «кровь» Эдвард заметно вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он наклонился вперед и свел руки вместе. Звякнули лезвия.  
      – То есть для всех я должен остаться… роботом, да?  
      От горечи в его словах у меня свело зубы.  
      – Другого выхода нет.  
      – Я могу отказаться?  
      – Можешь. Я сказала, что нет другого выхода, а не выбора. И знаешь что – я уверена, что это лишь временно. Пройдет несколько лет, и мы попробуем все изменить. Попробуем доказать, что ты человек, пусть и созданный, а не рожденный.  
      – А… Милтон? – Эдвард развернулся ко мне, аккуратно пронеся правую руку над моей головой.  
      – Пусть хоть захлебнется своей местью. Второй раз за то же дело, насколько я помню, не судят. Да если и так, мы выкрутимся. – Я покосилась на лезвия, которые теперь лежали на кровати по обе стороны от меня. Отчего-то, хотя я знала, что Эдвард никогда не причинит мне вреда, я почувствовала себя немного неуютно. Наверное, потому что сейчас он уже мало был похож на то сломленное во всех смыслах существо, которое я – кажется, сто лет назад – нашла в полуразрушенном доме.  
      – Хорошо. Я тебе верю. Сделаем так. – Эдвард провел запястьем по моему предплечью и вдруг склонился ближе и поцеловал меня в лоб. – Спасибо.  
      За что – не спросила я, но он сам ответил:  
      – За то, что видишь меня.  
      Я извернулась и соскользнула с кровати.  
      – Спокойной ночи, Эдвард. Завтра будет трудный день.  
  
_Растения опутывали меня, их шипы протыкали кожу, а прямо передо мной – рукой подать – лежал человек, который был мне когда-то так дорог._  
       _Нет, хватит обманывать себя._  
_Которого я до сих пор любила._  
_Он был так близко, но я не могла вырваться, не могла его достать…_  
_– Все будет хорошо, мы выкрутимся, всегда есть выход, – прошелестел над ухом знакомый голос, и острые лезвия со смачным звуком рассекли шипастые стебли._


	18. Chapter 18

      Благодаря знакомым Ларри вопрос с патентом удалось решить в рекордный срок. Оставался только техпаспорт, но и с ним не возникло особых проволочек – мне даже не пришлось никуда везти Эдварда; инспектор сам приехал в особняк, провел возле «робота» в общей сложности минут пять и распрощался, пообещав, что свидетельство о собственности будет готово в течение недели максимум.  
      Примерно в это же время приехал Алан.  
      Честно говоря, я немного дрейфила насчет того, как пройдет его встреча с Эдвардом, но, на удивление, все прошло нормально. Алан никогда не был фанатом разных технических прибамбасов, но Эдварда он и не воспринял как андроида с самого начала – с того момента, как увидел его, самозабвенно подстригающего одинокий чахлый кустик посреди кипящий стройки. Уж я не знаю, то ли Эд так успокаивал нервы, то ли просто решил освежить навыки, но факт остается фактом – к вечеру они с Аланом были настолько близки к приятельству, насколько это возможно для обоих участников.  
      – Ты учти, – втолковывал Алан, размахивая фляжкой с коньяком, – этот Милтон скользкий тип, так что будь готов ко всему.  
      – Например? – вопрошал Эдвард, с опаской сжимая в лезвиях бутылку пива, презентованную ему от чистого сердца Ларри.  
      – Например, что они вызовут эту твою Ким – устроят вам очную ставку.  
      – Она не моя, – вздыхал Эдвард, разглядывая прилипшую к «пальцу» золотинку с горлышка.  
      – Неважно! – Алан шумно отхлебнул из фляжки.  
      А мне оставалось только отбуксировать Алана в ближайшую приличную гостиницу – потому что в фургоне или, не дай боже, в спальнике он не остался бы и под страхом смертной казни, – и сидеть остаток ночи с Эдвардом.  
      Потому что я видела, как он боится грядущего суда, учитывая предыдущее знакомство с полицией и нынешний допрос, который, к слову, прошел вполне неплохо. Видимо, потому что Тоббс понятия не имел, о чем спрашивать «подозреваемого». Черт, да мне показалось, что он боится Эдварда больше, чем тот его.  
      Что же касается суда… Суд действительно напоминал шапито – особенно когда в нем участвовал Алан.  
      На предъявление патента и свидетельства обвинение отреагировало предсказуемо: прокурор в чем-то убеждал Генри, а тот вопил и брызгал слюной, и я даже не дала себе труда прислушаться. Я смотрела в зал, где на заднем ряду сидела пресловутая Ким – старушка с молоком, которую я запомнила. И, чтобы это не стало сюрпризом для Эдварда, сразу указала ему на нее.  
      – Ким пришла, – тихо сказала я. – Готовься.  
      – Это не особо здорово, я рассчитывал, что ее сочтут достаточно невменяемой, чтобы не допустить до слушания, – жарко зашептал мне на ухо Алан. – Надеюсь, твой… друг не выкинет ничего странного.  
      – Я тоже. Надеюсь, – ответила я.  
      Судья, который, видимо, уже осознал, что зря поддался Милтону, лениво перелистывал бумаги.  
      – Обвинение вызывает Ким Лоренс, в девичестве Боггс, – провозгласил прокурор, и старушка поднялась со стула.  
      Я стиснула предплечье Эдварда.  
      – Вы узнаете обвиняемого? – спросил прокурор после обычной процедуры с клятвами на библии.  
      Ким медленно перевела взгляд на Эдварда.  
      На самом деле в этом не было никакого смысла после предъявленных нами, то есть защитой, документов. Ким могла хоть сто раз узнавать Эдварда – отныне он числился моим изобретением, моим роботом, и вся ответственность за его действия ложилась на меня. А Генри Милтон жаждал вовсе не этого. Но пусть его все идет как идет.  
      – Нет, я не знаю этого человека, – наконец сказала Ким.  
      И, конечно, прокурор тут же прицепился к слову «человек», и Алан тут же вступил со своим «протестую»…  
      А я вжалась в спинку стула, чтобы не быть на пути скрестившихся взглядов.  
      Прямо сейчас, посреди всего этого фарса, Эдвард наконец отпускал любовь всей своей жизни, и мне остро не хотелось становиться третьей лишней.  
      Они смотрели друг на друга, и я почти завидовала. Им обоим. Эдварду, чье более чем странное происхождение и унаследованная от прототипа застенчивость не помешали найти в себе силы и на эту любовь, и на то, чтобы защитить ее – от Джима и от слухов. Ким, у которой в жизни случилось такое… такое… и вроде нечему тут завидовать, наоборот, стоило бы радоваться, что тебя минула чаша сия. Но в каком бы облике она ни пришла, что бы ни было до или после – это была любовь.  
      Мало кто в нашем мире может похвастаться, что пережил подобное.  
      Наконец балаган закончился, судья приструнил прокурора, пригрозил вывести из зала беснующегося Милтона и огласил приговор.  
      Эдвард как механизм не может быть судим по законам США, поскольку не является гражданином. Генри Милтон может предъявить мне претензии как владельцу, но вряд ли они будут удовлетворены, поскольку происшествие имело место задолго до моего рождения.  
      Во время речи судьи Ким тихо сползла с трибуны и удалилась.  
      И по дороге положила на скамью возле Эдварда свою брошку в виде снежинки.  
      Прощальный подарок.  
      Я это поняла.  
      И видела, что Эдвард тоже понял.  
      Обратно мы ехали в молчании.  
      Алан смотрел в окно на апельсиновые деревья, и я знала, о чем он думает – в минуты слабости он часто фантазировал о подобном дауншифтинге. Чтобы поселиться в глуши и разводить что-нибудь полезное. То, на что он никогда не пойдет.  
      А Эдвард смотрел на нанизанную на палец серебряную снежинку, и я бы дорого отдала за то, чтобы прочесть его мысли.  
      Когда мы вернулись домой, снежинки уже не было.  
      И я не стала спрашивать, куда она делась.  
      Наутро Алан уезжал – его ждали дела в Бостоне. Эдвард даже вышел попрощаться, к моему несказанному удивлению. Я не знаю, о чем они говорили – я прощалась с Ларри, которого тоже звала родная мастерская.  
      И Дику оставалось основной работы максимум на неделю, после чего я обещала ему и его бригаде небольшой отпуск.  
      А мне предстоял разговор с Ба – чтобы убедить ее переехать сюда, в особняк, вместе с Дарой. В особняк, которому, как я уже поняла, никогда не стать «домом с привидениями».  
      А быть просто домом.  
      Мне казалось, жизнь постепенно входила в колею. Казалось, сон не врал – все действительно будет хорошо.  
      И боже, прости, – я никогда так не ошибалась.  
  
      До сих пор не понимаю, как мне удалось уговорить Ба, но она согласилась.  
      И в разгар переезда, когда я улаживала вопросы с транспортом, внезапно всплыл Билли.  
      Очередной звонок не предвещал ничего такого.  
      Иногда, встречая в книгах фразы вроде «он сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так», я хочу выцарапать автору глаза. Потому что этот штамп никогда не срабатывает. И этот раз не стал исключением. Я возвращалась из супермаркета с недельным запасом еды, рассчитанным на меня, Эдварда, Дару и Ба, и тут позвонил Билли.  
      – Здорово! – поприветствовала я, разглядев высветившееся на экране имя. – Билли, какими судьбами? Долг отдавать еще не пора.  
      Черт, и я понятия не имела, как буду этот самый долг отдавать – учитывая, что у меня не будет крутого аттракциона для туристов. Придется выкручиваться; может, попробую открыть автомастерскую, филиал заведения Ларри – он возражать не будет…  
      – Я, собственно, насчет него и звоню. – Я напряглась: голос Билли никак нельзя было назвать жизнерадостным. Но «что-то не так» еще не постучалось в голову – мало ли почему мог звонить мой кредитор. Вариантов масса. Ну… с моим везением это оказался наихудший вариант. – Понимаешь, детка…  
      – Билли, сколько раз просить – не называй меня деткой, – прошипела я, сворачивая к особняку.  
      – Не суть. Габи, прости меня.  
      – Бог простит, – вот тут до меня начало доходить, что Билли готовится огорошить меня какой-то гадостью. – Давай ближе к делу.  
      – Эти деньги… – в трубке зашуршало, и я как воочию увидела, как Билли мнется, перекладывая телефон из руки в руку. – Понимаешь, они ведь не мои. Я отмывал доходы неких людей… не вполне легальные.  
      – Об этом я догадывалась. Если думаешь, я начну трепать, то не беспокойся.  
      – Да не в этом дело! – рявкнул Билли, так что мне пришлось даже отставить трубку подальше, чтобы не оглохнуть. – Дело в том, что я крупно облажался. Я вообще не должен был давать их в долг, они должны были крутиться, работать, понимаешь? Это ты во всем виновата, ты меня уговорила…  
      – Я?! – от потрясения я едва не проскочила перекресток на красный. – Да ты мне сам предложил.  
      – Это уже неважно, – вздохнул Билли. – Важно то, что ко мне нагрянули серьезные ребята и потребовали вернуть все деньги обратно. А когда выяснили, что это невозможно, перетрясли мою картотеку и…  
      – И узнали про меня? – выдохнула я. – Блядь, Билли, во что ты меня втравил?  
      – Прости, прости, я не хотел… – зачастил Билли. – Но они узнали только адрес того дома, про который ты мне рассказывала – я пометил его как твой. Больше я ничего не записывал, клянусь! Твои родные в безопасности. Если скроешься, вряд ли тебя будут тщательно искать – сумма не настолько критична…  
      – А с чего такое благородство? – подозрительно осведомилась я.  
      – Чего? – в голосе Билли послышалось искреннее удивление.  
      – Ну, если тебя прижмут, ты так и будешь отмалчиваться насчет… моих родных? Что-то не верится.  
      – Ах, это… – Билли нервно заржал. – Так я уже сбежал. Нет больше никакого Билли, есть гражданин Венесуэлы Пабло. Фамилию не скажу, уж извини.  
      – Ясно. Спасибо, что предупредил. – Я прервала звонок и кинула телефон на сидение рядом с собой.  
      Мда… Если мафия (давайте называть вещи своими именами) знает адрес особняка, зуб даю, сюда уже мчится какая-нибудь группа квадратных молодцев в тесных костюмах. И что делать? Все бросить? Все, во что я вкладывала столько сил, столько надежд?  
      И Эдварда?  
      Ну, его-то как раз можно взять с собой.  
      Но…  
      Но.  
      Если эти ребята начнут расспрашивать, сомневаюсь, что Милтон станет держать язык за зубами. Точно все разболтает, еще и полицию заставит слепить фотороботы. И если я еще как-то могу замаскироваться – сменить гардероб, прическу, цвет волос, – то с Эдвардом этот номер не прокатит, он слишком приметный, хоть в розовый его перекрась. Лезвия-то никак не замаскируешь.  
      И что делать?  
      – Что же мне теперь делать? – шепотом спросила я, подняв глаза к небесам. – Что мне делать?


	19. Chapter 19

      Не помню, как заехала на холм, как припарковалась и вошла в дом. Забытые покупки так и остались в багажнике, а я шла по опустевшему после отъезда строителей дому, и мои шаги гулко отдавались под каменными сводами. Все было почти готово – осталось лишь настелить пол на чердаке и закончить кое-какую отделку. Особняк вновь ожил, стал светлым и красивым, стал собой и одновременно изменился: новые коммуникации, новые окна, кое-где новые материалы. Чем-то он походил на Эдварда.  
      И вот это все мне предстояло бросить.  
      Свою мечту, свой дом и своего друга.  
      Я нашла Эдварда в кухне – он рассматривал недавно вставленные в окна витражи. Свет, проникая сквозь разноцветное стекло, ложился на пол яркими пятнами, придавая всему огромному помещению праздничный вид. И сам Эдвард больше не казался темной кляксой посреди радуги, как было бы раньше: изменившись, он так же гармонировал с новой обстановкой, как вписывался в мрачность заброшенного особняка… боже, каких-то полтора месяца назад!  
      Я проглотила застрявший в горле комок и тихо позвала:  
      – Эдвард.  
      Он обернулся и улыбнулся мне – и улыбка его была такой же новой, как и он сам – не робкая полугримаса, когда не понимаешь, то ли он правда улыбается, то ли вот-вот заплачет, а широкая и радостная, открытая и бесстрашная.  
      И что-то умерло во мне при мысли, что сейчас я убью эту улыбку.  
      – Понимаешь, тут такое дело… – я прислонилась к стене, нервно шаря взглядом по кухне и внушая себе, что просто разыскиваю Тифона, и куда он мог запропаститься, надо взять его с собой, а то Дара расстроится, – что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть в глаза Эдварду. – Мне придется уехать… на какое-то время, нужно кое-что уладить.  
      – Из-за переезда? – по-прежнему улыбаясь, спросил Эдвард – и может, в его улыбке лишь самую чуточку добавилось печали.  
      Мне пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не ухватиться за эту возможность соврать, сказать, что да, возникла заминка с переездом, но скоро все уладится. Вот только ничего не уладится, и Эдвард имеет право знать, что ему грозит опасность.  
      Я задолжала ему хотя бы это.  
      – Нет. – Я сделала над собой усилие и встретилась с Эдвардом взглядом. – И я соврала. Я уезжаю насовсем.  
      – Почему?.. – сорвалось с его губ тяжелым камнем, а я услышала невысказанное «Почему ты бросаешь меня? Я что-то сделал? Я тебе надоел?»  
      – Я… мне угрожают. Из-за тех денег, что я взяла в долг. Это были… не очень хорошие деньги, и теперь люди, которым они принадлежали, хотят их вернуть.  
      – Они преступники? – Эдвард нахмурился.  
      – Да. – Я вздохнула и опустила голову. – И они едут сюда. А я не могу вернуть им деньги, у меня их просто нет. Я все вложила в этот дом…  
      – И в меня.  
      И Эдвард вдруг оказался совсем рядом, подошел неслышно, как кошка, даже костюм не скрипнул. Одно из его новых умений.  
      – Нет, – я затрясла головой, ощущая, как глаза наливаются слезами. – Ты тут не при чем, благодаря Ларри твоя починка обошлась недорого. Не смей винить себя, это я во всем виновата – связалась с этим уродом Билли…  
      – Ты не знала.  
      О господи, он же меня еще и утешает!  
      – Эдвард! – Я вновь твердо посмотрела ему в лицо. – Прости, но я не могу позволить им найти меня. Или Дару и Ба. Я не могу подвергать их такой опасности. А если… если со мной что-то случится, они останутся почти без денег…  
      – И между ними и мной ты выберешь их. – Это было утверждение, не вопрос. – Я понимаю. Это оно, да? Когда есть выбор, но нет выхода.  
      Он и правда все понимал. И от этого хотелось выть в голос.  
      – Прости меня, Эдвард, прости, – зачастила я. – И не бойся, они тебя не тронут, они про тебя не знают. Спрячься или притворись роботом… опять. Они уедут, а я позвоню Ларри, и он пришлет кого-нибудь забрать тебя. Я договорюсь, они тебя укроют в мастерской. А я постараюсь тебя навещать. – Слезы прорвали плотину и покатились по щекам.  
      Эдвард поднес палец почти к самым моим глазам и аккуратно подцепил на лезвие каплю. А мне даже не пришло в голову зажмуриться или отшатнуться. Я доверяла ему. Как и он мне.  
      Вот только я это доверие не оправдала.  
      Иногда мне кажется, что я разрушаю все, чего касаюсь. Как будто это у меня вместо пальцев острые лезвия.  
      Капля сорвалась.  
      – Беги, – сказал Эдвард, и я как наяву услышала отголосок, эхо давнего слова, когда он точно так же отпускал… отрывал от себя Ким.  
      – Спасибо, – чуть слышно проговорила я и сорвалась с места.  
      Тифон обнаружился на теплом капоте автомобиля: он грелся, растопырив уши и прикрыв глаза – словно во Флориде и без того недостаточно тепло даже зимой. Не успел он опомниться, как я запихала его в переноску, закинула ту на заднее сидение… и вот уже машина катится по освещенным фонарями вечерним улочкам, увозя меня все дальше и дальше от холма, особняка и Эдварда.  
      Самого удивительного существа в мире, которое я на свою беду приручила, к которому на свою беду так привязалась. Жизнь которого перевернула с ног на голову – и, наверное, он сделал со мной что-то подобное.  
      Которого я бросала навсегда в эту самую минуту.  
      Я вдарила по тормозам; покрышки завизжали, машину занесло, она выехала на встречную и наконец остановилась. Счастье, что шоссе было пустым, а то не миновать аварии.  
      – Что же я наделала, – прошептала я и уткнулась лбом в руль. – Какая же я дура, господи.  
      Я не могла, просто не могла бросить Эдварда. И я была неправа – иногда нет не только другого выхода.  
      Другого выбора тоже нет.  
      Пистолет, которым я когда-то угрожала Эдварду, вновь покинул тайник под водительским креслом. Я развернула автомобиль и погнала назад. Я была в дороге минут двадцать и отъехала не очень далеко от города. Был шанс, что я успею проскочить раньше бандитов, забрать Эдварда и улизнуть у них из-под носа.  
      Но, увы, я опоздала.  
  
      Возле ворот приткнулся огромный черный джип, из тех, которые буквально кричат «я крутой, и мой владелец крутой, у него даже почтовый ящик круче вареных яиц». Бандиты не стали утруждать себя фигурной ездой по ведущему на вершину холма короткому серпантину – и, насколько я могла видеть, не стали оставлять никого на стреме. Ну да, чего им опасаться мелкой сошки вроде меня? Что у меня Бэтмен в приятелях?  
      Хорошо бы знать, насколько они меня опередили. И не нашли ли Эдварда.  
      Боже, хоть бы он успел спрятаться… и спрятаться хорошо.  
      Я пристроила машину на другой стороне круглой площади, взяла Ruger и осторожно приблизилась к воротам. За оградой все было спокойно, должно быть, наружной охраной эти ребята тоже не утруждались. Тем лучше. Я просочилась за кустами и короткими перебежками между горами строительного мусора добралась до окна одной из комнат первого этажа – я всегда оставляла его открытым на всякий случай, для Тифона, чтобы не орал среди ночи, требуя впустить или выпустить.  
      Перевалившись через подоконник, я осторожно сползла на пол и замерла, прислушиваясь. В доме было тихо, если не считать глухого бурчания водопровода и обычных шорохов-потрескиваний, характерных для старых зданий. Тревожный знак. Обычно такие крутые бандиты стремятся произвести максимум шума и продемонстрировать всему миру свои понты. Если эти ребята затаились, значит, либо следят за кем-то, либо…  
      Ох, да ладно, может, они просто в дальней части особняка шарятся, вот и не слышно.  
      Как по заказу по коридору прогрохотали шаги. Кто-то здоровый, как лось, пер в сторону холла. Я отползла в сторону от двери, чтобы он меня не увидел, когда пройдет мимо: тут, конечно, темно, но береженого, как известно, бог бережет.  
      Бандит протопал дальше по коридору, и я перевела дух. Сколько же их тут, хотела бы я знать. И где мог спрятаться Эдвард?  
      Сам собой всплыл ответ: в подвале. Там множество закоулков и укромных местечек. Главное, чтобы меня не словили по дороге.  
      Я вышла из комнаты и прокралась до конца коридора. Осторожно заглянула за угол – холл был пуст. Что-то стукнуло, будто на пол упала банка с краской. Шум доносился из бывшего зала с автоматами, там явно шуровал давешний здоровяк.  
      Черт, а вход в подвал совсем рядом с залом. Вот незадача.  
      На цыпочках я перебежала через холл и пала на все четыре. У меня был шанс остаться незамеченной – в зале стояли стеллажи с инструментами и краской, были свалены мешки с штукатуркой, коробки с плиткой и все такое прочее, и можно было проползти за ними.  
      Преодолев половину пути, я пригляделась к тому, чем занимается здоровяк, и поняла, что он увлечен рассматриванием комодика, который взялся реставрировать один из ребят Дика. И меня будто кто под руку толкнул: прямо передо мной, на упаковках с паркетной доской, лежала резиновая киянка.  
      Преодолеть четыре ярда до здоровяка оказалось неожиданно легко. С глухим стуком плотная резина вошла в контакт с его затылком. Миг – и здоровяк распростерся на полу. Оглядевшись и прислушавшись – не привлек ли шум кого еще, – я напряглась и оттащила его в кладовку, где благополучно и оставила, предварительно связав запястья и лодыжки проволокой и заткнув рот какой-то тряпкой.  
      Как раз в тот момент, когда я развернулась в сторону закутка, где находилась дверь в подвалы – приоткрытая, надо заметить, – раздался страшный грохот. Звук шел снизу, то есть из оных подвалов. Не помня себя, я рванула к двери… чтобы на входе столкнуться с Эдвардом.  
      – О господи, Эдвард, меня чуть удар не хватил! – громко зашептала я, когда сердце перестало колотиться в горле, а в легкие наконец пошел воздух. – Что ты там устроил?  
      – Запер одного из этих людей в отсеке подвала.  
      – Как? – изумилась я, невольно опуская глаза на его руки.  
      Эдвард скорчил гримасу – нечто среднее между гордостью за свою смекалку и обидой на мое удивление.  
      – Уронил на дверь стеллаж.  
      – Круто! – искренне восхитилась я. – А я вырубила и связала второго. Давай-ка ходу отсюда, пока они не очухались.  
      – Их было трое, – сказал на это Эдвард.  
      Черт, вот засада. Шум, который Эдвард устроил, и мертвый бы услышал.  
      – Тогда тем более ходу!  
      – Можете не торопиться, – в проеме зала стоял пресловутый третий – и могу поклясться, он был размером с гору. Как будто двоих его подельников слепили вместе. – Так вот кто та коза, что зажала деньги босса… – В его руке блеснул пистолет. – Иди сюда и без глупостей, пока я в тебе лишних дырок не наделал.  
      – Только не стреляйте! – я подняла руки. Пистолет заставлял нервничать – я вообще не люблю вооруженных людей, особенно когда их оружие направлено на меня. – Я поеду с вами, конечно. Давайте пройдем к вашей машине, вы меня там запрете, освободите своих приятелей, а потом поедем в банк, и я отдам все деньги, честное слово. Не стреляйте.  
      Я поймала момент, когда человек-гора «включился» в мои слова и отвлекся, и сцапала Эдварда за локоть:  
      – Бежим!  
      Мы проскочили в противоположный коридор и помчались по особняку. Скверно, что бандит перекрыл выход, но можно было попробовать добраться до окна…  
      По стене над нашими головами чиркнула пуля. Мать твою, он в нас стреляет! По спине прошиб озноб. Я дернулась в сторону комнаты с окном, но новый выстрел заставил изменить траекторию. Куда же нам?  
      – На чердак! – прошептал Эдвард, и теперь уже он потянул меня за собой, обхватив рукой за талию.  
      На самом деле идея была не ахти: так мы сами отрезали себе пути к отступлению, но на нашей стороне было то, что бандит не ориентировался в ремонтном хаосе, и это могло сыграть нам на руку.  
      Вот, например, почти сразу за порогом не был настелен пол, а несколько тонких досок вряд ли выдержат эту тушу. Я толкнула Эдварда в одну сторону от двери, сама встала с другой, и когда шаги затопали совсем близко, поставила бандиту подножку.  
      Тот рыбкой пролетел вперед – увы, миновав «западню», – и впечатался мордой в пол уже настеленный, выпустив при этом пистолет. Спасибо, господи, за малые милости твои. Я кинулась поднимать оружие…  
      …и такой же рыбкой ухнула вниз, перехваченная за лодыжку. Оказывается, здоровяк все же не вырубился от приземления. Я извивалась, силясь вырваться, но силы были неравны. В итоге меня перевернули на спину, а потом в лицо мне прилетела настоящая кувалда.  
      Ну, если судить по ощущениям.  
      Когда я очухалась, а звон в ушах снизился до выносимого уровня, громила уже был на ногах и недвусмысленно целился мне в голову. Мелькнула и пропала мысль попробовать достать свой пистолет, но… нет, этот парень двадцать раз успеет разнести мне череп. Во рту быстро скапливалась кровь. Я сплюнула и тронула языком передние зубы. Вроде все на месте, даже не шатаются. Ох, и какие только глупости не идут на ум со страху…  
      Интересно, где Эдвард? Может, он успел убежать, пока мы тут барахтались?  
      – Вставай! – велел громила и шевельнул дулом. – Медленно. И держи руки на виду.  
      Я повиновалась, гадая: пристрелит он меня или все-таки решит оставить это дело на откуп своему боссу. Судя по злобному блеску в глазах, первое куда вероятнее.  
      Дальнейшее произошло столь быстро, что я не успела толком отследить события. Вот здоровяк ухмыляется – а в следующую секунду я слышу свист веревки, и на него обрушивается подвешенная на тросе сетка с остатками черепицы; где-то в стороне я замечаю Эдварда – видимо, пользуясь моментом, он перерезал веревку, – меня отбрасывает назад, грудь резко обжигает, и сразу становится нечем дышать. Я пытаюсь сохранить равновесие, доски подо мной прогибаются…  
      Треск.  
      Не знаю, каким чудом, но мне удалось зацепиться за торчащую балку. Руки скользили и слабели с каждой секундой, подо мной было не меньше пятнадцати футов… и никакой возможности выбраться. Легкие горели и разрывались.  
      – Габи! – над проломом возникло испуганное лицо Эдварда. Он казался еще бледнее, чем обычно. – Держись, я попробую тебя вытащить.  
      Как? – хотела спросить я, но сумела исторгнуть лишь жалкое сипение.  
      – Ты только держись.  
      Лицо исчезло.  
      А я держалась.  
      Несколько вечностей спустя Эдвард вернулся. Лязгнули лезвия – он вогнал их в дерево, как в масло, – Эдвард склонился еще ниже, свесившись в пролом едва ли не по пояс, и протянул ко мне другую руку, обмотанную какой-то рогожей.  
      – Хватайся.  
      – Я… не могу…  
      И я не могла, правда не могла. Я знала: стоит чуть разжать руки – и я загремлю вниз. А уж о том, чтобы подтянуть себя вверх, вообще речи не идет.  
      Эдвард прикусил губу.  
      – Прости, Габи.  
      Он сдался, поняла я. А совсем скоро и я сдамся.  
      И тогда я умру.  
      Потому что просто невозможно выжить после такого падения и с простреленным легким.  
      Зрение туманилось, лицо Эдварда расплывалось. Кажется, он снова передвинулся, спустился еще ниже…  
      Спину пронзило болью.  
      Широкие лезвия вспороли кожу, несколько лезвий, а следом грудную клетку словно зажали в тиски, и меня медленно потянули вверх.  
      Вверх, не вниз.  
      Что угодно было лучше, чем вниз.  
      Новая боль, надо мною снова Эдвард, смешно, у него глаза почти черные – или это у меня в глазах темно? К моему лицу приближается лезвие, и с него капает кровь, моя кровь, и совсем-совсем тихо:  
      – Не умирай.  
      Глаза Эдварда стремительно надвинулись, поглощая, заливая все чернотой…  
      И больше ничего не осталось.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ажурная башня гордо возвышалась над сочной зеленью лесов, и я стояла на самой ее вершине, на открытой площадке. Такие же зеленые побеги оплетали парапет, и вместо шипов были усыпаны цветами – огромными, яркими, на весь мир трубящими: мы сама жизнь. Над цветами сонно гудели пчелы, ветерок гнал розоватые облака на восток, где над землей поднималось чистое утреннее солнце._  
       _Я оглядела себя – на мне было белое платье, я его помнила. Именно в нем я когда-то познакомилась с… с отцом Дары._  
_Он тоже был тут: облокотившись на парапет, он наблюдал за восходом._  
_Кто-то похлопал меня по плечу, и я обернулась. За моей спиной стоял Эдвард. Он улыбался._  
_– Каждый имеет право на второй шанс, – сказал он и легонько подтолкнул меня вперед. – Дай ему разбудить тебя._  
_Я покачала головой:_  
_– Меня разбудил ты._  
_– Я лишь изменил заклятье. Смерть превратилась в сон. – Эдвард коснулся лезвием пряди волос, которую игривый ветер вытащил из моей прически и уронил на лицо. – А теперь иди._  
_– Спасибо тебе, – наконец улыбнулась и я. – Спасибо._  
_Не сдержав порыв, я обняла Эдварда. Под моими руками эхом отдался мерный стук. Живое, настоящее сердце билось в груди механического человека, призывая не сдаваться, заверяя, что даже после самого темного времени всегда наступает рассвет, – и мое сердце неуверенно стукнуло, отвечая ему._  
_Я отстранилась, развернулась и пошла вперед. А вслед мне неслось:_  
_– Проснись, Габи. Проснись._  
  
      Меня разбудил мерный раздражающий писк. Как странно: вроде бы спала, а глаза никак не открыть, будто к векам подвесили гири. И какая-то хрень царапала горло, не давая толком вздохнуть, будто я тону и вот-вот захлебнусь. Я забрыкалась – или только подумала, что брыкаюсь, потому что гири оказались подвешены еще и к рукам и ногам, – и писк превратился в заполошное крещендо, а потом что-то мягкое и теплое опустилось на лоб, в несусветной дали надо мной что-то пророкотало…  
      И хрень исчезла.  
      И я дышала, дышала…  
      Дышала, постепенно успокаиваясь и вспоминая. В голове кусками и урывками всплывали события. Особенно обрывочными были части после того, как Эдвард вытянул меня из дыры в полу.  
      Кажется, он нес меня на руках – и как ему это удалось, с его-то лезвиями? – и мы были на улице. Спине было больно и горячо, в грудь словно вогнали раскаленный штырь, и только эта боль по закону подлости не давала мне уплыть в спасительное забытье.  
      Кажется, возле Эдварда затормозила полицейская машина, и Тоббс суетился и что-то кричал в рацию, и после я видела белый потолок этой машины, который то плавно покачивался, то кружился, вызывая тошноту.  
      Что было дальше, я не помнила.  
      Наверное, пора открыть глаза. Так я и сделала.  
      Это определенно была больничная палата – не то чтобы у меня был богатый опыт по этой части, но уж больницу от гостиницы я отличу. А вот и источник писка – кардиомонитор. Я все-таки сумела приподнять руку, хотя на это, похоже, ушли все силы. На пальце датчик, в предплечье – игла с трубкой от капельницы. Я опустила руку на грудь и ощутила хлопчатую ткань, а под ней – шершавые полосы. Ну, с этим тоже все ясно: больничная рубаха и бинты.  
      Значит, меня прооперировали.  
      Грудь ныла, но не особо; спину тоже пощипывало, но без энтузиазма. А судя по тому, как мутно я себя чувствовала, меня накачали обезболивающим по самые уши. Тоже не так уж плохо, если подумать.  
      А где Эдвард?  
      Если он ехал в машине со мной, то должен быть здесь. Может, в комнате ожидания…  
      Я потянулась к кнопке вызова медсестры, но в этот момент заметила стоящего рядом человека в белом халате.  
      – О, мисс МакКормик, как хорошо, что вы очнулись. Я доктор Дженнингс, ваш врач. Как самочувствие?  
      – Как будто залпом ухнула бутылку виски, – честно призналась я, пока доктор проверял мои зрачки и все такое.  
      – Это нормально. Мы давали вам сильное обезболивающее с мощным седативным эффектом, но теперь, думаю, можно перевести вас на что-то послабее.  
      – Да уж, будьте любезны, а то у меня в мозги как ваты набили. И пить очень хочется.  
      – Это тоже можно устроить, – улыбнулся Дженнингс и поднес к моим губам стакан воды.  
      Напившись, я снова вспомнила насущный вопрос.  
      – А где Эдвард… человек, который принес… приехал со мной? Такой… с лезвиями вместо пальцев. – Я вяло пошевелила рукой в попытке изобразить оные.  
      Дженнингс нахмурился:  
      – С лезвиями? А, да, припоминаю. Такой чудик в маскарадном костюме. Кажется, его забрал лейтенант Тоббс.  
      – Как забрал?! – вскинулась я. – Монитор возмущенно пискнул, а я завалилась обратно на койку, зашипев от прострелившей все тело боли. – Он же ни в чем не виноват, он порезал меня случайно, когда вытаскивал…  
      – Тише, тише, – врач положил ладонь мне на плечо. – Сейчас вам не стоит волноваться. Я сообщу Тоббсу, что вы пришли в себя, он придет, и вы все между собой выясните. А пока отдыхайте, вам это необходимо.  
      Да какой уж тут отдых!  
      – Вызовите его сейчас, – потребовала я. Еще не хватало, чтобы Эдвард куковал в камере за то, что спас меня – пока я тут прохлаждаюсь на чистых простынях.  
      Дженнинг вздохнул.  
      – Отдыхайте, – на сей раз это звучало как приказ.  
      Я упрямо сжала губы. Как же, разбежался.  
      Но, видимо, добрый доктор имел богатый опыт, потому что после его ухода заявилась медсестра и впрыснула в трубку капельницы какую-то дрянь из шприца, от которой я вырубилась за считанные минуты.  
      Однако, проснувшись утром – судя по тусклому свету в окне, – вместо лейтенанта Тоббса я обнаружила возле своей койки незнакомого мужика в халате, наброшенном поверх дорогого на вид костюма.  
      – Вы кто? – грубо спросила я. Терпеть не могу, когда посторонние пялятся на меня-спящую. – Вы палатой не ошиблись?  
      – Отнюдь, – мужчина слегка улыбнулся, точно его забавляла моя грубость. – Я Адам Кравиц, тот человек, которому вы должны денег. Вернее, должен Билли, но деньги-то у вас.  
      Твою ж мать!  
      Я невольно вжалась в подушку, как будто в ней можно было спрятаться. Дождалась, голубушка, вот и явился по твою бренную тушку настоящий «серьезный парень».  
      – Ну и задали вы моим ребятам, – продолжал меж тем Кравиц, словно не замечая моей реакции. – Одного упекли на койку чуть ли не в соседней палате, двух других пришлось вытаскивать под залог из-за решетки, и теперь на них висит обвинение в незаконном проникновении, незаконном ношении оружия… А на болезном и вовсе попытка убийства. Вашего. Сестра мне голову оторвет. – Кравиц изобразил фейспалм, но при этом все равно улыбался. – Ситком какой-то. Все части «Один дома», и это было бы смешно, если бы не стало так дорого.  
      – У меня нет денег, – прохрипела я наконец, отыскав голос, очевидно провалившийся в пятки вместе с душой. – Только дом.  
      Кравиц кивнул:  
      – Да, я уже успел ознакомиться, когда решил лично проверить, во что вляпались мои племяннички. И знаете, что я вам скажу…  
      Я затаила дыхание.  
      – У вас лучшая коллекция вин, какую я когда-либо видел. И очень ценная. – Он выделил последнее слово так четко, словно говорил с умственно отсталой.  
      И, наверное, был прав, потому что до меня доходило секунд десять.  
      – И… насколько ценная?  
      Кравиц откинулся на стуле и переплел пальцы.  
      – Точно не знаю, но, думаю, буду прав, если скажу, что для уплаты долга мне хватит и половины ваших запасов.  
      Честно, я решила, что он меня разыгрывает. Потому что так не бывает – или бывает в дурном кино, где главному-герою-неудачнику внезапно в самый неудачный день его неудачной жизни подваливает баснословный выигрыш в лотерею или одинокий дедушка-миллионер.  
      – Вы шутите! – выпалила я.  
      – Я никогда не шучу по поводу денег, – ответил Кравиц. – И, поскольку вижу, что вы в этом не разбираетесь, пришлю своего личного оценщика. Кстати, он может помочь вам выгодно продать оставшуюся половину за весьма скромные комиссионные. Вы не возражаете?  
      Я помотала головой: голос снова куда-то подевался.  
      За стеклянной перегородкой замаячили две знакомые туши. Одна из них сунулась в дверь, оказавшись тем здоровяком, которого я отоварила по затылку киянкой.  
      – Босс, там к этой… к мисс МакКормик, – поправился он под испытующим взглядом Кравица, – посетитель. Полицейский.  
      – Что ж… – Кравиц поднялся. – Думаю, время моего визита истекло. Поправляйтесь и… – Он остро глянул на меня. – …не связывайтесь больше с грязными деньгами. Вам не к лицу.  
      Он ушел, а я еще долго пребывала под впечатлением, рассеянно отвечая на вопросы Тоббса и более-менее включившись, только когда речь зашла об Эдварде. Заверив полицейского, что тот никоим образом не сообщник проникших в особняк преступников, и добавив, что вообще-то, если кто не забыл, Эдвард – моя собственность и исключительно ценное (меня так и тянуло расхохотаться на этом слове) изобретение, я вновь осталась одна.  
      И поняла, что чертовски устала.  
      В третий раз я проснулась ближе к вечеру.  
      На стуле возле моей койки сидел Эдвард. Так, как только он мог сидеть: опустив голову и свесив лезвия до самого пола.  
      – Эй, – позвала я, – привет.  
      Эдвард вскинулся.  
      – Привет.  
      – Давно ты тут?  
      – Было еще светло. Меня выпустили из камеры и привезли сюда. Сначала хотели отвезти домой, но там…  
      – Место преступления, и все обмотано желтой лентой? – предположила я.  
      – Да.  
      Эдвард больше ничего не добавил. Он смотрел и смотрел на меня, пока я не начала ежиться.  
      – Что? Эдвард, говори, не молчи.  
      – Почему ты вернулась?  
      Ооо… вопрос поставил меня в тупик. Как объяснить, что я никогда бы не простила себя, и все внушения, что это ради семьи, не помогли бы?  
      Да вот же он, ответ.  
      – Потому что ты моя семья.  
  
      Меня выписали через неделю.  
      К тому времени Дик с командой вернулись из отпуска и вовсю заканчивали внутреннюю отделку. Ба, которую при известии о моем ранении еле удалось уговорить не мчаться со всех ног, чтобы за мной ухаживать, должна была привезти Дару сразу после завершения ремонта – мы решили, что так будет лучше. Сама она собиралась погостить у подруги, пока вещи из ее дома перекочуют в особняк. Хотя дом продавать не торопилась – и я ее понимала: там она прожила большую часть жизни, там выросла моя мама, там часто бывала я, там чуть не с рождения жила Дара. И вообще, учитывая наши с Ба характеры, ей определенно необходимо было место, куда можно приехать, когда захочется отдохнуть от шумных внучки и правнучки.  
      Кравиц не обманул и действительно прислал толкового оценщика. Прибыль от продажи первой партии вин сверх долга я была намерена пустить на мебель, а насчет второй имела далеко идущие планы, которые следовало обсудить с Ларри – некоторые бумаги, которые мы с Эдвардом нашли в кабинете Гетсбэри, оказались набросками его изобретений, и хотя отчасти они уже устарели, многое могло пригодиться, в том числе и в автомобилях. А раз Эдвард был в какой-то степени его наследником, то имел полное право использовать их по своему усмотрению. И он отдал их мне – чтобы я их доработала и запатентовала. Чтобы вместо аттракциона открыла мастерскую.  
      И занималась тем, что по-настоящему нравится.  
      Ночью накануне приезда Дары мы с Эдвардом сидели на крыше, куда Дик провел с чердака маленькую винтовую лестницу и где оборудовал уютную огороженную площадку. Вернее, сначала мы стояли у парапета и смотрели на сад: все кусты и деревья вернулись на законные места, и Эдвард уже успел превратить часть их в маленькие шедевры. Я вдохнула свежий, пахнущий морем воздух.  
      – А хорошо получилось.  
      – Да. Как раньше. Почти.  
      Потом мы сидели на пледе и смотрели на звезды.  
      В какой-то момент я неожиданно для себя повернулась к Эдварду и сказала:  
      – Спасибо тебе.  
      – За что? – в темных глазах отразилось удивление.  
      – За то, что спас меня.  
      – Ты тоже спасла мне жизнь, – отозвался он. – Я бы погиб, если бы ты меня не нашла.  
      Я покачала головой:  
      – Я имею в виду не то, что ты не дал мне упасть в ту дыру, Эдвард. Хотя и за это бесконечно благодарна. Но… ты просто не дал мне упасть.  
      Эдвард внимательно посмотрел на меня:  
      – Я бы погиб, если бы ты меня не нашла, – повторил он.  
      Кажется, мы имели в виду одно и то же.  
      Мы еще помолчали.  
      – Что мы будем делать дальше? – вдруг спросил Эдвард, глядя в небо.  
      Я проследила взглядом за падающей звездой.  
      – Будем жить.


	21. Chapter 21

_Эпилог_  
  
      Спустя месяц после того, как Дара приехала в особняк, Габи ответила на очередное смс с номера, который она так и не удалила из списка контактов. Она ни разу об этом не пожалела.  
      Через пять лет, не без помощи записей старого изобретателя Гетсбэри, Ларри все-таки придумал, как сделать Эдварду нормальные руки, и Марек, младший сынишка Габи, был очень рад, что теперь «дядя Эд» тоже может подбрасывать его к потолку, как папа.  
      Через двадцать лет технологии так далеко шагнули вперед, что стало возможным изготовление биологических тканей и органов, не отличимых от настоящих, а также соединение – сживление – их с механикой и электроникой. Это было настоящим прорывом в биотехнологии и послужило толчком к массовому изготовлению андроидов, похожих на людей. А Эдвард получил новое тело.  
      Вскоре после того, как Эдвард отпраздновал стопятидесятилетний юбилей, он получил удостоверение личности – из рук президента, в торжественной обстановке. Церемония вручения транслировалась на весь мир, поскольку Эдвард был первым искусственным человеком, которого признали гражданином. Это был долгий и трудный путь, но они – Эдвард, Габи, Дара – вместе они справились. Эдвард взял себе фамилию МакКормик, хотя Габи предлагала Гетсбэри и удивилась, когда он отказался.  
      А еще Габи заметила, какие взгляды бросает на Эдварда ее внучка Лили, когда думает, что никто не видит…  
      Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  


 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
